A Journey Forever Through Time and Wander
by InuBJHime
Summary: Life moves forward bringing new discoveries, enlightenment and those whose souls are always locked with the past. Ch. 10-14 posted.
1. Prologue A Travelers Days

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters in this story.

A Journey Forever…Through Time and Wander

Prologue- A Travelers Days

The breeze sways the grass with grace and vigor. Through the field, a group paces along. Unconcerned and unhurried.

* * *

A warrior is born unaware 

One day he will walk a path

A path seeking the greatest of treasures

A treasure of love, a treasure of riches, a treasure of chance, a treasure of power

He will not know until he is on his way…

He raises his sword at his perception of a challenge

A enemy or maybe a true ally

His blade comes down…

He walks along through roads already made, through roads he makes himself

Where will his treasure arise from

Where will it be…

He sees a force, the challenge that's holding him back

And marches forward, determined now with direction…

Life makes its way, and he cannot control the lives all around

He marches another way

A challenge, a true challenge…

And now that he senses he has achieved his treasure

Not sure of its true identity

He knows that as with all men

The challenge is him…

By InuBJHime

* * *

The lord watches as the breeze glides through her hair. She thrust her arms up to welcome the sky. Her smile is bright and her eyes are gleeful. While her laugh is light. She is twelve now, and still follows him after five years. He doesn't mind her presence. She is loyal and devoted, and he protects her. 

"Come Rin." He says, as he turns and continues on his way. She swings her head in his direction, smiles even more, if possible, and sprints off behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note:

I would like to thank my uncle for his ideas, and taiyoukaibox who helped and supported me tremendously during writing this!

There may be spoilers from the manga in this story.

Italics are thoughts and breaks are a change in seen or time.

Any other characters that are not in the original Inuyasha belong to me. Mostly when I say power during the story I mean the youki that demons have. I will treat youki and physical strength differently. There are time jumps throughout the story. The San-San Kudo is a tradition in Japanese Weddings, also known as the ceremony of the Three Times Three exchange. There is a considerable amount of Inuyasha/Kagome. I apologize for anything that is inaccurate and inconsistent.

This is my second fanfic and first multi-chapter fanfic. I decided to write all of the chapters before posting the story. I hope I get better at this if I write more stories. I enjoy reviews, be easy on me please! I hope that you all enjoy. Thank You!


	2. Chapter One A Home To Come To

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters in this story

A Journey Forever...Through Time and Wander

Chapter One- A Home To Come To

The denseness of the forest closes around all who travel through, barely allowing the gleaming light through the tree tops. The silence that occupies the forest is eerie, the path through the trees narrow. What sounds that the forest does give birth to, echo throughout the trees and the hollowness around. There is no breeze, and little movement except for the tops of the trees that would rustle with the unfelt and unnoticed wind.

Despite all of the silence that ensues, you can hear low heavy thuds across the floor, at a steady pace. The rustle of clothes, and sound of footsteps moving along. All going further into the forest. A forest that only seems to get deeper, larger and denser as they march along.

The calmness of the area gracefully gives way to the slow and rising tempo of humming. A low rumble follows suite, signaling delight in the new sound. For all of the stillness of the forest a new rhythm is found, bringing new life to the surroundings. Acknowledging existence, and telling of intruders.

Enjoying the transportation that she gets while traveling, observing the trees and land. Steadily humming._ "This forest sure is quite, but that's usual though."_

"Oooo, look at those flowers…!" A young girl exclaims, as she slides from the back of her transport, sprinting off the narrow path and into the trees. She leans down, and gently caresses a few petals of the flowers that have grown at the base of a tree. Admiring their beauty.

"What...? Oh…" "_Flowers again." _Jaken pauses, and looks on, observing her intently. "_She is getting taller, and older. But her and those darn flowers, still bothering those flowers!" _How long has it been since our Lord has saved her? When is he going to drop her off somewhere? Is he going to drop her off somewhere? Pondering his question, and the girl he is responsible to watch. He concludes. "_Well, he hasn't yet, so it looks like she's going to be with us a while longer." _Sighing, "_Lord Sesshomaru and his whims!_"

Looking back up, forward towards their path, he notices that his lord has not stopped his steady pace.

"Uh...? Rin! Come on before we get left behind!"

"Huh...? Oh…Coming Master Jaken!"

* * *

Seven Years Ago from the Present…

"What is that?...Oooh ooh. She's a goner that's for sure. She must've been attacked by wolves. Look at the teeth markings, do you recognize this pathetic human?"

At first, there is a distant look, as if remembering something, and then a look of contemplation crosses my lords face. Lord Sesshomaru reaches for his sword.

"What? What are you doing sire?" I ask.

"Interesting." Lord Sesshomaru pauses, then continues. "I'll do another test, I'll use the Tenseiga"

"Another test? What are you doing sire? What are you doing?" I ask again.

He unsheathes the great sword given to him by his father. And in the next instant, takes a swipe at something. It seems in mid air.

"Huh?" I look on with confusion.

He kneels down, and cradles her with his arm. Suddenly she takes a breath and opens her eyes.

"She came back to life. Lord Sesshomaru, you rescued that human girl with the power of the Tenseiga?"

After she opens her eyes, my master stands, and walks away, leaving the child and me behind, quit perplexed.

"Huh? Hello? Lord Sesshomaru?" I call out, and he continues his strides.

"Lord Sesshomaru saving a human girl is surprising enough. But then again, more importantly, didn't Lord Sesshomaru just say he was going to test the power of the Tenseiga once again? T-that would mean I was cut down with no guarantee of survival!!..."

* * *

Present….

Her legs are dangling daintily from the side of AhUn. Her head swinging merrily, and her humming at a measured rhythm.

The forest hasn't changed since she stopped on the trail to observe some flowers, and she now wishes she had picked some to entertain herself. As usual, her lord is silent, and since she isn't currently talking to Jaken, he's silent as well. She knows where they are going, and she feels anxious and excited at once.

She loves traveling through the countryside with her lord. But she also loves the castle. It is a home. Then again, to her, home is wherever her lord is. She wonders what she may see in the forest during their travel to the castle, usually nothing special, but on occasion, she would see large animals moving through the trees. Or perhaps a demon would cross their path, but very rarely. They have about another day to travel until they reach the castle, but they will stop at their usual camp sight during the night.

She watches, as the thickness of the forest seems to blend together in a brown wall of bark, especially if one does not blink. She blinks a few times and scans around, given her eyes something else to focus on. She has been riding on AhUn for a little while now, and so she decides she could use a walk. Sliding from his back again, she begins patting him on his necks. He gives another rumble of delight and she smiles fondly at him. Once she feels that the dragon is happy and delighted enough, she moves to stand beside Jaken, who looks at her curiously for a moment, only to turn around and watch the path ahead.

She walks in silence a little longer, then she starts humming again, wondering when she'd stopped. Looking around, she finds that there are flowers that she can pick and so she skips merrily to gather as many as she can from all of the various bunches, with just as many varying colors.

Her companions keep on their way and she has to stand up and move along the path every so often as not to let too much distance between them and herself. But eventually, she got too distracted.

"Rin. Don't get left behind." Is the command she hears from her lord that snaps her out of her concentration. She looks up and around to find them.

When her sight falls on them, Jaken is looking back impatiently, while her lord's look is completely the opposite of Jaken's.

"Coming Lord Sesshomaru" She chirps, standing and running to catch up. Once she catches up, she returns her attention to the flowers she is so engaged in. After these years, she still enjoys the look, the smell, the feel and the endless possibilities of what to do with them.

She begins lacing a large chain of flowers that she has decided will go around AhUn's necks, and set some aside to lace into her hair later, once she is done.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how long are we going to be at the castle?" She asks absently, while still completely focused on her flower arrangement. He does not answer, but she is used to his silence.

"What does it matter? Just come along." Jaken replies, somewhat crossly. She looks at him almost blankly, and responds.

"I was just curious Master Jaken".

"Humph." Is his only response.

She ignores him, slightly shrugging her shoulders, and continues her task of weaving flowers for AhUn.

"Four months" Her lord finally replies, and she looks up surprised and bright eyed, and smiles broadly and warmly at him, although his back is towards her.

Jaken looks a little surprised as well, but shrugs his shoulders. He's beginning to believe that he should stop trying to anticipate his lords every response and move. Though he doesn't actually stop. His master has begun answering her questions more, but randomly and not always.

Rin goes back to the task at hand, continuing with her humming. Keeping the steady sound in the forest. Breaking the silence that surrounds the traveling group.

After his response, once Rin returns to her work. The Lord of the Western Lands turns his head slightly, glancing back at her from the corner of his eye, and then slowly returns his gaze forward.

* * *

Although the trees don't allow much light through to the woodland floor. Traveling here, one would definitely know when night has fallen. As the night falls, the sounds that swim around the forest can make anyone wish that it was day again and that silence was upon them.

Despite the sounds, and the mysteriousness of it all, Rin is not worried. She knows this forest, is familiar with it. Most of all, she has her lord to protect her should anything bad come to occur.

Digging through the bags on AhUn's saddle, she pulls out something wrapped in parchment.

"Master Jaken, do want some?" She presents a parcel of dried abalone, while they are making camp.

Hearing her voice, Jaken looks up, and his eyes fall on what she has in her hands. Its fish, he is busy now, but will eat some later.

"Sure, when I'm finished." He replies, calmly. Nodding her head, she continues delving into the bags. She finds what she is looking for with a triumphant 'Aha!' and lays the blanket down next to AhUn.

Sesshomaru is leaning against a tree a few yards away, and keeps his attention split between the tree line and his followers.

---------------------

"Master Jaken, why is this forest so quiet in the day?" She asks, after eating dinner and settling down near the fire.

"You asked that already, how many times do I have to say it just is."

She ignores his tone and continues.

"I just think about it every time we come through here, and I thought that you might know now."

Silence follows as he stares at her, something between irritation and curiousness.

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

"It's still early, I want to watch the forest some more."

Jaken doesn't reply and thankfully, for him, she doesn't ask any other questions. The camp falls silent, the sounds of the mysterious forest echoing throughout the clearing.

* * *

They rise sometime the next morning. Not as early as usual, but early enough. Rin and Jaken converse during breakfast, mostly with Rin talking and Jaken grumbling and groaning.

Taking their usual places when they walk, the day begins lazily and soundless as the day before. The forest just as eerie and the only sounds that are made are from the movement of clothes, footsteps and thuds.

Lately Rin has been quieter than normal, thinking strongly on matters. What's strange to her is that these thoughts just begin to come to mind, seemingly out of nowhere. And she wonders why she has been feeling unlike herself. Not chatting with or teasing Jaken. Just thinking. No one has asked her about her quietness and truthfully, she wouldn't have an answer if they do ask.

The day goes on as it had the previous day. Nothing happening, the trees blocking out most of the light, and the brown bark blending together to form a wall.

Gradually, after hours of traveling the trees begin to become more sparse, and aren't so densely packed. The path begins to widened, and more sun is shining. They can hear the sound of birds in the distance, and the flowers begin to multiply in number.

She knows where they are, and jumps from AhUn's back, to sprint ahead. This is typical and no one stops her or calls out to her. They all just keep their pace steady and purposeful.

She is at the castle, at his home. Lord Sesshomaru had come to claim his right as ruler of the West a few years ago, and so now, he periodically returns, to see to the state of his castle.

She dances around in a circle, imagining a nice bath, and begins to ascend the many steps to the castle itself.

--------------------

Once they are near the top, one of Sesshomaru's officers greets them.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hideaki"

Rin is not paying attention to their exchange, and giddily begins to skip to her chambers.

Meanwhile, a servant comes to take AhUn away, and Jaken notices that Rin has run off towards her room. He follows, knowing that even here, he has to watch her and see to her safety.

"_I am happy to be here. A bed!"_

"Hello Kameko!" There is a demoness standing in the hallway, a knowing smile on her face.

"Lady Rin." Kameko gives a polite bow, and Rin looks at her disapprovingly.

"You don't have to call me 'lady', I'm just Rin." They stand there for a few seconds, playing as if they are having a staring contest, a fake confrontation. Dropping the façade, Rin begins to smile and gives Kameko a hug, and they laugh warmly for a while. Enjoying the fact of being reunited. Pulling away, Kameko observes Rin, the young girl of fourteen.

"Would you like a warm bath?" Kameko asks fondly, hand brushing through the young girls hair. Rin's smile broadens as she nods enthusiastically.

"Please, that would be very nice!" She exclaims, and Kameko nods in response. Turning to take her leave, Kameko gives a slight chuckle as she sees Rin, from the corner of her eye, beginning to run purposefully towards her room.

Rin runs to her chamber and slides the screen open. She is still content to just be with her lord, traveling the countryside, but she can't deny that she does enjoy the luxury of being here. And yet, she is still eager for them to begin their travels again.

"Ahhhh, my bed" She sighs, as she flops down onto the bed. "_Somewhere I belong, somewhere with Lord Sesshomaru."_


	3. Chapter Two New Discoveries

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters in this story.

A Journey Forever…Through Time and Wander

Chapter Two- New Discoveries

The walls are a rich red wood, and every beam glossy and beautiful. The floor a rich red as well, and nearly all noises can be heard. From footsteps to conversations, although living amongst dog demons, footsteps are barely heard. The wide corridors are long, and built strong. And the temperature of the halls are not too cold, and not too warm.

Rin pads against the floor gently, humming as she goes. Remembering the walls, as she does every time she returns. Opening the door to the bathhouse, she begins removing the flowers from her hair. This is bliss. Life is blissful for her. More than she could have wanted, and all that she has come to love.

* * *

Four Years Ago from the Present…

"_I wonder where we are headed?"_ Walking behind her lord. She glances around and the forest is thick. This place is new to her. She follows him, no matter where he may go. She notices the soundlessness of the place, but focuses on remembering where she is.

They camp that night and travel another day. And there it is, in a large clearing, high in the sky, a castle. She wonders if they've returned to his mother's home, but doesn't ask yet. The closer they get to the stairs, the more curious she gets. Until she leans over and asks.

"Master Jaken, are we returning to Lord Sesshomaru's mother's castle?"

Jaken is wondering the same thing, but notes that while this place is high above like his lords mothers home, the surrounding forest is different.

"Uh…Lord Sesshomaru, who are we visiting?" There is no reply, but they continue ascending the stairs.

At the top, there are guards that bow in respect and Rin is just too curious too resist.

"Lord Sesshomaru, who are we visiting?" She repeats the same question Jaken has asked.

"This is my home now Rin." They pause and look around, shocked and stunned. But Sesshomaru keeps walking, until he notices that they are not following. He turns to look at them, waiting for them to follow, but they don't, they are too captivated by where they are.

"Come. This way."

That snaps them out of their thoughts, and they follow suit. They are brought to an audience room, and he sends for servants. There they wait. After nearly half an hour, the room is busy with people moving about. After a number of servants have come and gone, he addresses Rin.

"Rin, Kameko will be your lady-in-waiting."

There is a woman sitting before Sesshomaru, head bowed in respect. Rin looks shocked, not understanding all that is happening around her. She looks at her lord, reading his face, his eyes, and he is serious. This is a personal assistant, her personal assistant. This strange demoness walks over to her, and gives a polite bow.

"Lady Rin." Her jaw drops, she's never been called 'lady' and she is vaguely aware that Jaken's mouth is gaping open too.

"This way my lady." She says, as she gently grasps Rin's hand to lead her upright and urge her to follow.

* * *

Present Time…

Returning from her bath, she enters her room, and begins to dress, only to be interrupted, _right on time_, by her ladies in waiting.

The room is being lit by the falling sun, no longer at its highest place in the sky. Kameko is assisting Rin in dressing in a beautiful collection of kimono and robes. While Rin's second lady-in-waiting, Azumi, is handing clothing to Kameko.

Azumi is more business than Kameko, but is polite, kind and gentle nonetheless. She is quiet, and is sure that anytime she speaks, it's meaningful. She sits demurely during her task, and keeps her face warm and inviting, despite the little conversation she offers.

Kameko's eyes are blue, piercing and strong. They gleam without light. Her lips are gentle, her features are delicate and her face relaxed. Her hair is blonde, a honey blonde, while her complexion is pale.

Azumi is taller than Kameko, though Kameko is not as short as a human woman by any means. Azumi's hair falls to reach her hips, and is colored in the most unique of ways. While there are definitely strands of silver within her hair, overall, her hair appears to be a light blue, almost matching the sky. While her eyes are narrow and violet.

"How were your travels lady Rin?" Kameko asks, smirking as she anticipates Rin's response.

"You don't have to call me 'lady' Kameko." Rin replies, knowing it is futile. Kameko has called her Lady Rin since she first arrived, and will most definitely continue to do so.

"It is your title, my lady." Kameko responds. This exchange is typical, they never truly argue about it. She begins wondering when Rin will stop insisting that she call her just Rin instead of 'lady'.

Rin sighs, and looks out of the window, admiring the gardens that she is now eager to explore. She has explored them so many times that she remembers every detail like she remembers her lord.

Rin is fourteen now, and taller than when she first came into the world of demons. The crown of her head comes a little above her lords waist instead of his knee. Her hair is beginning to grow longer, now falling to her waist. She still wears a ponytail on the top side of her head. Her features are maturing into that of a young woman, and her body is beginning to fill-out. Curves growing where there were none before.

"Dinner will begin in a short while my lady, don't be long."

Rin smiles at Kameko's observations. Kameko knows that Rin will run into the gardens as soon as she can. Although she doesn't pick the flowers as she used too, she still returns to the gardens and occasionally plucks a flower or two and plants some as well.

"I'll try. Will you come and get me if I lose track of time?"

"As usual?"

She frowns a little, Kameko is being sarcastic. But it's true, once she's outside, she forgets almost everything else. _Well, not everything_, as visions of Sesshomaru come to mind. Kameko is giggling behind her, and it causes Rin to start a warm laugh, remembering the same days that her friend is remembering.

* * *

Five Years Ago from the Present…

"_I wonder where we are headed today? Lord Sesshomaru said that he was looking for something again today." _

The days sun is bright and the breeze is comforting. She is walking alongside her lord, twirling a lovely flower in front of her face. She was humming a few seconds ago, but decides to recite the song in her thoughts. The grass in the glade is tall, and she's beginning to believe that she knows of where they are.

The more she begins to believe that she is remembering where she is, the less her flower twirls, and the less the lyrics to her song are recited.

A stairway comes into view, and Lord Sesshomaru ascends them without concern. She knows where they are, and though her last visit here was far from a pleasant one, she is still curious to learn and see more of it.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, for what do I owe the honor? Surely it has nothing to do with your sword again?" A feminine voice comes from the very top of the stairs. Rin looks up and sees the woman who is responsible for saving her life a second time.

"Mother." He says slowly. "I have come to claim my right as Lord of the Western Lands."

Sesshomaru stands regally, waiting for his mother's response, his face displaying no emotion. The Lady has a hint of a smile on her face before she responds.

"Oh really? Why now? After all of these years?"

"You have tended to the lands long enough. It is time for me to begin ruling." Silence follows afterwards, and Rin is listening intently.

"Are you sure?" The Lady of the West, Lady Miyu, asks.

He doesn't respond, but the current look in his eyes tells that he is serious. His eyebrow is arched slightly, giving him the look of someone who is pondering the other person's actions, but not drawing any conclusions. He has made his point and is waiting for her to continue.

A smile crosses his mother's face, although in her eyes she is uneasy about handing over the role as ruler of the west, she knows it is the correct thing to do. She gives a slight nod and asks.

"Will you be staying here with your mother?"

"I will claim father's castle." Is his only reply, and now her eyebrow rises gracefully in response before she turns and leads them further into the castle.

------

Two days pass since their arrival and despite some of the comments and remarks that are said, the days are easy.

With the ceremony over, her lord doesn't bother to stay any longer. He is the official Lord of the West now, and leaves to search for his fortress.

* * *

Present Time…

Upon their return, Sesshomaru allows himself to be led away, not too concerned about Rin. Whenever they return, she will run off to her rooms, and to reacquaint herself with her friends. Jaken reluctantly follows. He walks the familiar corridors, turning the corners as he needs.

"Katsu" Sesshomaru takes his seat in the audience hall, to meet with his officials. The sun is setting, but he would like to get this over with, and maybe tomorrow won't be so tiresome.

Katsu takes his position before Sesshomaru, back straight and bows deeply.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Your lands have been well." He begins, as he recalls the events that have occurred since his lords last parting.

Sesshomaru listens as much as he wants to. There is nothing-important happening, typical nuisances, and regular annoyances. His officials and General are handling things well in his absence and he makes a note to return more often. They are loyal, but as a ruler, he must keep even better watch over matters than they do. He must maintain his presence here now. Perhaps this is why his mother asked him was his sure all those years ago, or she was being her typical self. He still enjoys traveling than being in the castle nevertheless.

Once his meeting is complete, he leaves the audience hall, and walks a few of the castle corridors before turning to enter the gardens.

He inhales deeply, and scans the grounds. Peaceful, serene. He strides down a few walkways and walks along the winding paths, before he comes across Rin and Azumi.

Azumi is sitting in her usual manner, eyes roaming over the garden, while Rin in knelt before a patch of flowers, selecting and gathering the ones she finds the most beautiful for the day. He continues walking, and Rin looks up and he nods, acknowledging her. She smiles warmly, and bows in response. Since bringing Rin here, she has done her best to carry herself like a 'lady' of the court. Although a noble can tell that she is not born of nobility, he is impressed with her manners and progress. Azumi bows towards her lord and continues roaming the garden with her eyes. She is there to watch over Rin, while Jaken… "_Where is Jaken?"_

He doesn't care. At least Jaken isn't currently bothering him, or grumbling about Rin. Although she is still kind and caring towards Jaken, there were times when Jaken even tried her patience and Rin snapped at him, though she apologized right afterwards. It was rare, but it happened. It surprised him when she first raised her voice at Jaken. Though he knew what state of mind she was in when she did. It still amuses him to remember Jaken's face.

And despite Jaken's behavior towards her, he has grown fond of her and has respect for her.

As for Sesshomaru himself. While he still doesn't know what compelled him to keep Rin after he brought her back to life with the Tenseiga, he is glad that he did. She has come from being interesting to being important. To bringing focus to his life and he needs no more from her but her friendship. She is loyal, and so is he. Whatever made him keep her, she will not be leaving now, that he is sure of. She will stay as long as she is granted life, as long as possible.

"_Yes. Rin will stay with me and I will see to her protection, always." _

* * *

Seven Years Ago from the Present…

The sun is setting and the only noises are that of the creatures who live in these woods.

It's difficult for me to move as I regain consciousness. Becoming aware of where I am, I hear a rustle in the bushes near by that snaps me fully awake. A child emerges, _a girl child_, and I respond by attempting to frighten her away. I watch her as she takes a few steps towards me. Braver than she should be.

While I lay there, leaning against a tree, she leaves me water, and later brings me food.

"Mind your own business child. Your generosity is wasted. I don't eat human food." I tell her as she is walking away. She turns and looks at me, but nothing more.

-------

"No thanks" She is bringing me food again. She pauses, and then continues towards me.

"I told you I don't need anything from you." But she thrust the food towards me. I smell blood on her, and notice from the corner of my eye that she is badly bruised.

"Where did you get those bruises?" She doesn't respond.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Still nothing. _She must be mute._ But suddenly she smiles, broad and bright.

"What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question, I don't care. I'm just curious." And she continues to smile.

-------

Soon I heal, and leave to search for my retainer. Leaving the woods behind. Jaken is talking to himself, and instead of the greeting I am suppose to receive, he is asking me unimportant questions.

A breeze sweeps through the field and I smell blood. _I recognize this blood._

I turn and make my way back into the woods. And along the path, I find the source of the blood that I smell. There she is, laying there, the child who tried to care for me while I was healing. Dead.

I stand there for a moment. Then I unsheathe my sword.

"Interesting" I comment. "_I can see them, they're from the underworld."_

"I'll do another test." I state. Then I cut through the pallbearers of the underworld with my sword.

I kneel and cradle her in my arm, and there her heart beats, and she begins breathing. Her eyes open, and focus on me. She's alive now, _so this is Tenseiga's power_. I look at her curiously for a second, and then I stand, turn and walk away.

* * *

Present Time…

Continuing on his way through the gardens and back into the castle, he ponders a few things from the past.

He walks the property of the castle, observing as much of it today as he can. All seems to be in good condition.

_All of those years ago, she's grown fast._ She is still her cheerful and kindhearted self. He still observes. As she grows, he learns new things about Rin. Since she turned twelve, beginning her cycle, she has had some mood swings. The very state of mind that brings her to snap at Jaken. When she discovered about her cycle, they were traveling, and Sesshomaru immediately returned to the castle. Letting her ladies in waiting handle the new situation.

She no longer runs around barefooted. She had difficulties at first, wearing geta and tabi. While her features are beginning to mature to that of a young woman, he's reminded that she was a beautiful child. She is more graceful than when she was younger, and he suspects her grace will grow the older she gets. She learns fast, and is curious to know all that there is in the way of knowledge and literature. But she remains to love flowers, which is another aspect of her that never changes.

His appearance hasn't changed at all, but appearances can be deceiving. For now, he is not so concerned with surpassing his father, although he has. He is also not so concerned with building an empire, it will come in time. His current thoughts remain on keeping her protected and well and seeing to the state of the Western Lands.

Now that Sesshomaru looks back on things, this is what his father was trying to teach him. That there are things worth protecting and more important than ultimate conquest.

* * *

Seven Yeas Ago from the Present…

The sun is setting and the woods are starting to gain the sounds that come with the dusk.

Walking through the woods, on my daily explorations. I notice something in the clearing. I peep from behind a tree. And there he is, a man, _an injured man._

I leave him some water and return to bring him food. Once I place the food near the water that I've left , I turn to walk away.

"Mind your own business child. Your generosity is wasted. I don't eat human food." I turn around to look at him, but he is not looking at me, and I wonder what he means when he says that he doesn't 'eat human food'.

That night I am caught catching fish in the reserve at the village and endure a beating from the village men. But I remain silent; no one will listen if I cried out.

------

The next day, I bring him food again.

"No thanks" He says to me, and I continue on.

"I told you I don't need anything from you." I push the food towards him.

"Where did you get those bruises?" He asks me. I don't respond, I haven't talked to anyone in a while.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Now I smile. No one has asked me about my well-being for far too long.

"What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question, I don't care. I'm just curious." But I am still touched by his question and return to the village light and happy. Happy for the first time since my life has changed.

Once I arrive at my hut, there is a strange man inside, scavenging through my food. He asks if the hut belongs to me and I nod 'yes'. The sounds outside cause him to run out of my hut, shoving me aside. I stand there and watch as he attempts to run but is caught by wolves. Soon, another man shows up, and although I don't know what they are talking about, the one who was in my hut seems very afraid. Suddenly the second man, _with a tail_, kills the one who intruded my hut. And in one command, the wolves begin to kill the villagers. I watch in horror before running for my own life.

I run through the woods. Down the path. And I see him, visions of the injured man, turning and walking away. I push on harder. Soon I trip, and all goes black.

Eventually I awake, only to look up, and the very man I attempted to rescue at first, has somehow rescued me.

* * *

Present Time…

Watching the night sky play across the castle grounds is fascinating in every detail.

The moon is beginning to rise. Setting beautiful shadows and hues about the gardens and its ponds. It's amazing for there to be a castle in the sky, and even more amazing for it to have such natural settings once up here. And just as astonishing is to watch the sunset and sunrise from here.

Rin loves the smell of the grass and plants. The smell of nature. Even here, she can smell nature. Spring is beginning, and although the castle never truly changes a season, Rin believes she can feel the difference as if down below.

She is happy to have found Lord Sesshomaru, and happy to be here with him. She treasures everyday with him and appreciates all that he gives her. She does not wish to return to live with humans and means it. This is her home and her lord is her world. This is where she is happy. This is her family now.

Not every demon here accepts her. But that is fine. Aside from Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken and AhUn, she has Kameko and Azumi, as well as other women of the court, officials, officers, guards, and the General who are accepting of her. Those who do not want her here do not treat her badly or rudely. They begrudgingly accept her. However, she is liked here, and that's welcoming. This has been home for four years now and is the first time in years that she has had a permanent home.

Rin only really wishes to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever…_Lord Sesshomaru…_

Earlier when her lord entered this section of the garden, she felt an odd flutter in her stomach. She has been feeling this flutter for a while now, and it seems that it's getting stronger. She rarely gets the feeling unless she is near him. Moreover, for some reason she is self-conscious about asking Kameko what it may mean.

"_I wonder what this strange feeling is, that I have, when I'm with Lord Sesshomaru"_


	4. Chapter Three Ancient Wars

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters in this story.

A Journey Forever…Through Time and Wander

Chapter Three- Ancient Wars No Longer Rest

"Rin. Are you coming?" Sesshomaru is steadily descending the stairs and turns slightly to watch her progress. She is still at the top of the stairs, and he's not sure what she's doing, but if she is to come with him, then she should begin moving along.

Rin peers over the edge of the plateau at the top. Looking down, her lord is quite a ways down now, and she should have been done saying goodbye to Kameko and Azumi. She turns back around and smiles at her friends, Kameko waves fair well, and Azumi gives a slight bow. Jaken and AhUn are passing her, making their way down the stairs, and now she knows it is time to go.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru".

"Then we should be on our way." Sesshomaru watches as she begins skipping down the stairway to catch up. Her usual demeanor, happy and cheerful. He turns back around to continue on his way. They have been here four months, just as he said, and so he and his followers will travel the countryside again, as they usually do.

* * *

Miles Away… 

"Hey! Kagome, when will lunch be done already?!" He is walking on the veranda, and opens the screen door. The house is larger than a normal hut in the village, and the size is something he has come to be proud of. It has several rooms and he's put a lot of energy and work into building it. It sits at an end of the village, not completely within the village and not entirely on the outskirts either. Once Naraku was defeated, and he and Kagome worked out their relationship. He built this place, and she offered what help she could. It has been six years now since they got married, and he waits for the arrival of their second child. She is pregnant and has a couple of months remaining.

He looks around the sitting room, and no one is there._ " Where is everyone?"_. Crossing the room, he hears laughter from the hearth room. He makes his way toward the room, only to realize that the laughter is coming from outside.

Sliding the door open, he is met with a peaceful site. Kagome is sitting in the grass, legs out to her side, holding a child's toy. Her belly is round and growing every day. His vision shifts to follow his wife's gaze and his eyes land on an even more comforting site. His five year old son is running around and playing. Chasing and being chased by Shippou. Shippou is still young, though not as young as when they first met. He hasn't grown much in size, perhaps a little taller, but his personality is the same. His power has grown in the years, his talents improving. He continues to play tricks on Inuyasha, and the two continue with their arguments, though to a lesser extent. Shippou lives with them, and will most likely always be with them.

Kagome gave birth nearly a year after they were married. And here he is, Hiroyuki. His eyes are gray like his mothers, but every other feature belongs to his father. He has the energy of any other five year old, _well perhaps a little more_, as Inuyasha watches him sprint toward Shippou with more vigor than a human child.

Inuyasha sits cross leg on the veranda as he watches the scene in the back yard, mother and child. A good day. The days he has wanted for years. To belong, here. It may not be a big place to belong, but it is a place that grows the longer you are there.

Kagome senses someone else there, aside from herself, Shippou and Hiroyuki. Turning her head, her heart warms as she sees her husband sitting and watching their son play. This is the result of her patience and energy. Of her love. She has the man she's loved since middle school, and a family along with him. Shippou is their friend, family now, and Hiroyuki is their son.

Inuyasha turns his head to look at his wife and she is looking at him with all the love and content she has. His smile isn't broad, but it's there. Attentive and serene. A smile that displays a calm satisfaction at the things that are present.

He twitches his nose at an unexpected visitor. Their most common visitors. And there it is, a knock on the door.

Kagome begins moving to get up, but halts as Inuyasha stands and turns, heading back into the house. It's been a while since they've visited. "_They still interrupted something tranquil."_ He makes his way to the door, and a parent is already scolding a child.

He sighs before opening the door. Wondering if he's ready for all of the noise that the house will no doubt be filled with. He pulls his arm from his sleeve, and places a hand on the screen. He is moving slow, and he doesn't know why he is being hesitant. These are his best friends, and he hasn't seen them in a while. Soon the door is open and he is face to face with two broad and genuine smiles.

"Hello Inuyasha!" Sango beams at him, and he can't scowl, trying to look unpleasant. So he smiles with much honesty. _"It's been a while since we've seen them, and it's not like we see them everyday, really."_

"How are you my friend?" Comes the calm voice from Miroku, right next to his wife. His hand is on his sons shoulder, and now that Inuyasha is paying attention to the small child, Sango's hand is on the other shoulder. _"He's obviously in trouble, wonder what he did?"_.

"Hey! How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing great!" Sango answers, and Inuyasha moves aside, inviting them in. Sango moves through the doorway first, followed by two little ones, plus the one she has by the shoulder.

"Hi Uncle Inuyasha." The five year old says, as he walks in with his three year old sister following closely behind.

"Minoru, I think you forgot something." Miroku says, as he begins walking in the house, a one-year-old child on his hip. Sango turns around, her hand still firm on her sons shoulder, him following her movements. She gives a little nudge and he nods at his father.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry. Hello Uncle Inuyasha." While he greets Inuyasha, Minoru is looking at his father, slowly his focus slides to the wall, and then he looks at Inuyasha after he has spoken. His face is blank.

"Hey Kid..." Is all Inuyasha says, before he feels a tug on his hakama. He looks down, and the shy, bright-eyed girl is staring up at him.

"Yes Miku?"

"'Ti." Is all she says, and he scoops her up and walks towards the backyard, leaving the others at the entry way. _"They know their way 'round here"_. Sure enough, they begin moving towards the room they usually occupy when they stay over. The five year old, Nori, moves to follow him.

The family lives on the opposite side of the village, on the outskirts, but not too far, about a little over a quarter of a days walk. Occasionally they come to stay the night or longer and often visit during the day. They settled down close to this village, where Inuyasha, Kagome and Kohaku lived. They didn't want to stray far. Miroku and Sango were married immediately after Naraku's fall, and didn't wait long before they began bringing children into the world.

Inuyasha opens the back screen, and Nori runs into the yard, wrapping his arms around Kagome's neck. Inuyasha places Miku down to do the same and sure enough, she sprints to Kagome and throws herself on her, not noticing how pregnant she is. Standing on the veranda, Inuyasha watches the action as the two little ones leave their aunt to run and join Hiroyuki and Shippou.

The screen opens again and Sango, Miroku, and Minoru step out of the house. Miroku points at a spot on the veranda, and following his fathers gaze, Minoru nods his understanding, and moves to sit at the edge, feet dangling. Sango is holding Setsuko now. Waving, she steps from the porch and walks to join Kagome.

"_It's good to see them again. We haven't seen the couple in two weeks."_ Kagome is smiling broadly, as Sango sits beside her. She reaches for Setsuko and Sango hands her over. _"I'm happy to see them. They've probably been busy."_

"Hi Kagome! I see you're pregnant as ever." Sango says.

All Kagome can do is smile, and as she smiles, she breaks into full laughter.

"Have you and the baby been doing well?"

"Yeah, we're fine. How about you and the kids? Have you been busy?"

"No, not really, not since we last saw you. But we're doing well."

"Oh, it's been a while."

"Yeah."

Setsuko crawls from Kagome's lap and onto the ground. She is more out going than even her three year old sister, Miku. Her mother leans to pull her back, keeping her from moving too far away. _"These children look just like their father, especially Minoru. Well, Setsuko looks like Sango."_ Kagome looks around the yard, she hasn't seen Minoru, then her eyes land on him, sitting on the porch, while his father converses with Inuyasha.

Kagome watches as Hiroyuki walks up to him, and Minoru shakes his head, saying 'no'. Looking confused and disappointed, Hiroyuki stares at him for a while. Noticing the sad look on the face of Inuyasha's look alike, Miroku addresses his oldest child. Minoru looks up at the sound of his father's voice, and begins to smile as Miroku nods, a signal that's sending him off to play. He leaps from the landing, and runs into the yard, Hiroyuki following behind. Remembering something, Minoru pauses and turns waving 'hello' to his aunt and she waves back.

"Kagome, I've got news."

"News?" Kagome turns her head back to Sango.

"Yeah."

"What is it?" She truly hopes it's nothing bad.

"I'm pregnant." Sango says, a warm smile alighting her face.

"Oh! Congratulations!" Kagome nearly shouts, in excitement, as she thrust's herself to Sango, embracing her in a tight hug.

* * *

The land displays a variety of natural wonders. A mountain ridge, a forest, and a field where the grass seems to be glossed by the setting sun. A figure moves across the opening in a casual manner. Nothing to suspect, nothing to be concerned of. 

As he nears the forest, he glances around. Looking to see if he is alone and in fact, from what he can tell, he is. The figure steps out of the clearing and into the trees. He moves through the trees agilely, making moves as soundless as possible. Despite the growing darkness, he can see. His eyes begin to beam like light itself.

He seems to be stalking something, but there appears to be nothing on the side of prey present. The animals are silent, a strange creature is near, but they are not aware that the presence they feel is unconcerned about them.

A small noise escapes his mouth. _"Finally."_ He pauses, as if anticipating a trap. But there is none. No one is there. It is just himself, the forest, and woodland animals. He takes a step, a small step, but a move that brings him to the edge of the rows of brown and green. Standing between two large oak, he stares straight ahead.

He is facing a mountain, an insurmountable foe. One that will not move by sheer will, whether it is his will or its very own. His focus is ahead, almost as if he is waiting for the mountains response to his very presence. But it doesn't respond and he knows that it won't.

He has been searching this area of land for nearly a year now. Once he learned that what is here could help him to achieve his goal. A goal that once achieved will be as insurmountable as the mountain. He is confident about the events that he is setting into action. _"This will last for all time."_ He is sure of himself, and what he will acquire. Bravely he declares that he will be the ultimate and never anything less.

His eyes begin to roam over as much of the mountain as they can. He is too close to look at the peak without tilting his head back. So to complete his assessment of the mountain he promptly tilts his head back, eyes gliding up. He is not interested in the mountain really. He is savoring the moment. Memorizing the glory of this place. As he is certain his glory will be more. His head takes a dramatic drop and his eyes focus on the ground. Night has completely fallen. It is even darker than when he left the field, and for anyone with normal vision, there is nothing to see there, it is too dark to make out anything.

He doesn't know why he waited until dark. If he chose this time or not, he is not sure. There is too much anticipation to care. So here he is.

Slowly he paces forth. Making each step dramatic. Slow and purposeful. He stops, uncertain, though this is not where he needs to stop. Then he moves again, a few more steps. _"This is the spot."_ He has searched the grounds around this mountain for months now and several weeks ago, he found this very spot. Returning every week since then, he has studied the surroundings, putting everything to memory. Watching for the consistency of the area.

A grave, not one of honor, not one of due honor. A place for the dead underground. But his research proves that no dead lay here. Eyes focus as if they can burrow into the earth just by looking. He shifts his weight on his feet; he has been standing here for a while, staring at the ground.

He makes a move to bend down and crouch, but pauses before his knees bend. He is being melodramatic, but his anticipation continues to build. Finally, he bends one knee then the other. Crouching low, his hand hovers above the ground. _"Enough. I've waited enough."_

Slowly his hand begins to glow, a red ominous glow, and he pulls the other hand from his knee, so that it now hovers above the ground glowing red. The dirt begins to warm and soon tiny holes start to pierce the ground. The surface dirt shifts left, then right. The soil ripples into a ring, and where his palms are open, a shallow dip develops in the land.

Moments later, he decides to step into the crater he has created to get closer to the target. Sweat is beading down his face, neck and forearms, and it's not long until the sweat is sliding down in ribbons. Beneath the red glow, a form takes shape. _"Yes, here is where my power lies."_

The form is shaped into a body, laying on it's sides. First, he can see the torso, then the arm, and slowly the entire body is clearly in sight. But the form is still covered in dirt. He is impatient now, and swings his hands swiftly to hasten the moving soil.

There it is. The prize in full form. _"He looks powerful even while asleep, and soon what power he possessed will be with me."_ He kneels completely in the soil, and examines the body further. He will have to wake him up. _"His power won't build until he's awakened."_ He is not concerned about the situation once he is awoken. _"For soon sleep won't even cradle you, no more will your body even remain."_

He begins to build his power, the energy that is his. And attempts to disturb whatever force is keeping this warrior slumbering.

* * *

Beneath the ground, dirt and soil. Awoken but not awake. This place is being disturbed and yet what lies beneath is barely aware. As if his eyes are still closed when the morning starts him to consciousness. He feels his body heat, but it is all too cold. 

"_Where am I?"_ He is dimly aware that he is being awoken. His body feels heavy, too heavy. His limbs won't move. His head feels as if it is held down by a massive weight. He does not know where he is or who he is. But his body won't feel anything. It is numb, held still. No nerve will act, no pulse reacts.

Aware now, he continues to question where he is and how he has come to be in this place. And now he doesn't even know if this is a place. He hears too many things, and where he didn't have one sensation, a pain is brought to his skull. Without opening his eyelids, he now feels that his eyes are rolling around and to the back. The pain in his head is so intense that now he hears buzzing and his head is trembling.

"_What is this?"_ He inquires again, he is moving his mouth, yet the muscles do not work. He has imagined that he can move. No true awareness upon him. He wants to move, wants to know.

Suddenly something _or someone_ comes in clear.

He was sealed here. Locked up here. Placed under sleep, because no one could truly defeat him. And of them all, the one who was strong enough was the leader amongst the traitors. But traitors they were not, they did not serve him. Yet to him, traitors they were, weaker than him, they rose up to create a force of power to bring him down. Down to his knees, he went, but it was one man, one demon that put him to sleep. Not enough power to destroy him completely, enough though to rid Japan of him.

Here is where he lies, at the base of some mountain, at the edge of the battlefield. _"Susumu"._ His mind growls. "_Susumu will pay"_. Nothing he has done interfered with their lives and yet they still stood up against him for their own reasons. Their own power, five warriors.

To him, his actions of days past, ancient days gone by were nothing offending. His life of destruction was that which is in all of their nature. They feared him, they feared that he would go further than he had at the time. To hunt them down next. Killing without cause, no purpose, and talking in strange ways. He was stopped, and the promise of land for the victors was an even greater allure than fighting to prevent the unknown future.

He can feel his heart now, not really knowing if it ever started beating once he was conscious. The tips of his fingers are tingling, and his nose has an itch. Whatever or whoever is disturbing these grounds will regret awakening him. His wrath will flow through all of the land. He will not hear pleas.

Something strikes him. His power is low, _too low_. For one as strong as he, it's barely there.

Light flashes to his vision, though his eyes are still closed. He is engulfed with light, white light, and beyond that red shimmers. He hears beating, his ears are working, and it's his heart again reminding him that he lives. But now he feels another presence, every ability growing better with his consciousness. He blinks, and dirt falls into his eyes. Exhaling to remove the dirt from his nostrils, he takes a deep breath and moves his head. It doesn't move much, but he can feel the sore muscles.

"_Someone is laughing"_

* * *

Watching in rapt interest, he waits for the warrior's power to grow with each waking moment. He is standing back and out of the crater with his arms folded across his chest. He has a low laugh, filled with arrogance and triumph. 

"_My powers should grow greatly with him to feed from"_

Time is moving, and the moon is nearly in the center of the night's sky. He is waiting for this newly awoken man to rise, but it seems it takes forever.

Then, the sound of crunching ground causes him to refocus. He looks down, frozen still. He doesn't realize that he is holding his breath. As he exhales and inhales, the form in the earth arches its back.

Slowly this old warrior moves, getting a feel for the earth around him. He slowly moves a leg, then kicks. He bends an elbow, then lifts himself up. His head sags down, and his lungs are burning, as if a fire is within. Trying to move his head again, it just bobs weakly. He inhales, and his lungs burn anew. He begins shaking; his entire body feels like it's on fire. He is in too much pain. He begins to wonder if he was in this much pain when they first sealed him, but now he can't remember. He shifts his arm, attempting to crawl, and nearly falls from putting too much weight on the other arm. Exhaling, he tries to move his head again, it barley levels his eyes with the crest of the deep hole he's within. He is tired already.

The warrior shifts his weight again and is successful. His muscles are awakening with vigor; he suspects he's been like this for a while. Now, after simply kneeling in this broken earth, on his hands and knees, his rage builds._ "This is ridiculous!"_ His mind shouts, and he throws caution to the wind. In one thrust, he pushes himself upright, head falling back, face towards the sky. He can feel the breeze. _"Yes, some real air!"_

His rejoicing is short lived as he hears footsteps moving towards him. His neck hurts to much when he tries to swing his head around. Shifting, he repositions himself. Slowly, so slow that it possibly makes the pain worse, he turns his head and body to where he knows the footsteps to be. Opening his eyes, he sees the figure of the one who he should be grateful to, but now he is outraged. _"It was probably better to leave me asleep."_ He thinks, sarcastically.

"What is your name?" His savior asks, and he blinks, truly thinking of the answer. For a while, he doesn't know. He doesn't know if he even can speak. But this strange man is stepping closer still.

"Your name." He is being commanded now, he realizes that. Ire growing, he remembers something about himself.

"Takahiro, you?"

"I am your savior, Tatsuya." He says, in a sly tone. He is hiding something and Takahiro refuses to be in someone's game.

Without warning, all of the anger that has been dormant these years burst out and Takahiro lunges at Tatsuya. Grabbing him around the throat, he slams him against a tree. His voice is fierce and he is far beyond homicidal.

"I don't play games! Don't test or challenge me!" Takahiro growls. Now Tatsuya is doubting his actions in awakening this demon. Although Tatsuya can sense that this warrior has no power, his strength is immense, whether from rage or building confidence, he is not sure. But all of his own confidence is beginning to dissipate.

Tatsuya raises an arm and wraps his hand around the forearm of Takahiro. This is how he is going to absorb his power. Perhaps he can take some energy from this warrior, and render him helpless for a while. The grip on his neck is beginning to rub burns on his skin. He realizes that he is choking now and his eyes are watery. _"Wait! Why isn't he becoming weak?"_

Nothing he is doing is stopping Takahiro and his grip only seems to give the old warrior renewed strength. Realizing that his ability to absorb powers is useless, and that now there is no breath even moving within his windpipe, his mouth or his lungs. His mouth is wide open, gasping. Tatsuya lets his arm fall limp to his side, trying desperately to keep focus.

Once Takahiro sees Tatsuya's submission. He drops his own arm. He just watched every thought swim across Tatsuya's face. This young demon sought to kill him, absorbing his power, and destroying what of him remained. He's not entirely sure if it is fact, how he can recognize such thoughts, or if he is even thinking. Taking a step back, he falls to one knee, arm holding him up on his bent leg. He can't breathe again. His body is shutting down.

Slumped on the ground Tatsuya watches Takahiro fall. He sees Takahiro's panic, but will not make a move. He is unsure if Takahiro will have another burst of energy or if he is truly drained.

Minutes pass and although Tatsuya has already recovered, he watches and studies this ancient warrior. Takahiro stands, once again throwing his head back. His lips are pulled back, teeth gritting.

"Now Tat-su-ya, I am strength and you will serve me." Takahiro turns and marches along the line of trees. He is not fully recovered, but the younger demon will not know as far as he is concerned. He needs time to regain his strength and power. Now he suspects it will take a good while until he is healthy again. His current thoughts are flying through him without pre-conception. He can think no further, and suddenly all thoughts vanish and his mind is blank. With his eyes matching the current state that his mind is in, he continues down the row of trees.

Tatsuya watches as Takahiro walks on, mind seemingly nowhere. Stunned, he realizes that he will follow him, not as a servant though. He will observe him and watch for another opportunity at absorbing his powers. Currently, his mind is wracked with doubt and questions. _"Why could I not drain his strength and the little power he has?"_

Deciding that keeping an eye on Takahiro may answer his question, he follows, quietly as possible.

* * *

A Week Later and Miles Away… 

The sun is rising with the telling signs of morning. Birds are chirping, and the small animals are moving around, fully renewed.

Inuyasha twitches his nose. He knows this wonderful smell. _"Delicious."_ It's breakfast, and though he knows he has to share with his guest, at the moment he doesn't mind. The smell is too good.

Opening his eyes, he blinks, and rolls over on the futon. Sighing, he rises in content. It is the beginning of autumn, and he can sense the change in weather.

Making his way toward the hearth room, he can hear the laughing of children and chatter of women. It has been one and half weeks since Miroku and Sango left.

Sango returned a few days ago, children in tow. Miroku has been spending these past few days at the village shrine in meditation. She doesn't want to disturb her brother Kohaku and his family. Kohaku has been married for two years- to a village girl called Shizuka- and has just welcomed his first-born child, a daughter named Kyou, into the world.

Inuyasha opens the screen door, and beams at everyone there

"Hey!"

They all look up, and Hiroyuki rushes to his father to embrace him in a hug, he jumps high and Inuyasha catches him, while Miku throws herself around his leg. Setsuko begins squirming, but Sango will not relinquish her hold on the child. His wife is smiling brightly and his heart warms newly.

"Good morning Uncle Inuyasha!" Minoru and Nori exclaim.

Smiling, Inuyasha walks over to his wife; he has to shake his leg to free himself of Miku.

"Miku." Sango speaks, now to her daughter, tone serious and scolding. "Hello Inuyasha!"

He nods as he takes his seat next to Kagome and she offers him a bowl of rice and a bowl of miso soup. He leans over and places his face in her hair, inhaling. She giggles, but does nothing more. Turning back to the table, he places Hiroyuki down, and picks up his bowl and begins eating. Looking around his notices a face missing.

"Hey, where's Shippou?"

"Oh, Shippou left early to spend some time in the village before lunch." Kagome says, and returns her attention to Sango.

Shrugging his shoulders, he returns to eating.

* * *

The rows of tress are thinning out, and a clearing is coming into view. The group has traveled through the night to arrive at the castle early. Sesshomaru and his companions have been traveling for a month and a half now towards the coast, going farther west. 

Since officially becoming Lord, their travels have been to patrol his lands, and borders. A squeal breaks through his thoughts, and his eyes soften as his ward skips to the base of the stairs. She turns and waves eagerly towards them, waving them over. Without actually thinking of it or planning to, he nods slightly. He realizes that he has stopped at the edge of the clearing, his focus fully on Rin, and takes steps toward the stairs. Jaken is tugging at AhUn's reigns, and the dragon is slow to comply.

They ascend the stairs and the usual guard comes to greet them.

"Lord Sesshomaru." He bows his head in respect.

"Hideaki" Sesshomaru acknowledges, as he continues walking. Hideaki is informing him that there are no matters that require his attention, but leads him to the audience hall in formality.

----------

He takes his usual seat, and Katsu enters the room bowing. The official takes his usual place, and begins in his usual manner, informing his lord of the state of his lands while he has been away.

---------

It is barely noon when the meeting in the audience hall is over. Before he retires to his chambers, he takes a walk around the grounds.

As he walks through the many gardens of the castle, he can hear Rin laughing with Kameko and Azumi, although he is sure that Azumi is not saying anything. He passes them on the other side of the wall. He is sure that Rin is fine for the time being and his thoughts shift to the past.

Recently he has sensed a change in Rin. How she will get nervous occasionally, or downcast her eyes briefly, then look up as if remembering herself. But he doesn't actually bother to inquire. "_The girl is in no real danger." _Their interactions haven't changed, though he has been treating her with more care and consideration than when she first joined him in traveling. He answers more to her questions and the sight of her is worth it.

He is no longer pondering questions of 'why' when it comes to Rin or his father. Things just are, and he has accomplished his goal.

His mind is suddenly brought to the memory of Rin's thirteenth birthday, when he had new robes and kimono purchased for her. The entire day, her smile did not lessen. He has come to enjoys her smiles, just as with the first time she smiled. Memories that he is vaguely aware hold sentiment.

Rin seems to enjoy the castle, but has an equal love, if not more, for the wild, the nature outside. It is admirable that she has kept herself humble despite all that has happened in her life_. "Her heart and will are strong."_

When they are not traveling, he spends his time in his study or roaming the grounds. He finds time to watch her or sits next to her while she is planting and picking flowers. He has become used to her being there and finds that sometimes he seeks her company just for the day to feel familiar.

He leaves her at the castle occasionally, but not often, seeing as she can sometimes get anxious when he intends to leave without her. There is truly no reason to leave her at the castle, except for his desire for sheer solitude. But when he does leave, he is not gone long, _he never has been_. He returns for her, just as when she was younger.

His feet have brought him to the low fence along the edge of the castle grounds, and he looks down the many miles towards the earth. He stares blankly for a while, and turns moving purposefully towards the castle. His thoughts focusing on his ward and his duties. Once there he walks up the few steps to the veranda, and turns going down a corridor. He makes the turns necessary to reach his chambers.

At the door, he places a hand on the screen and slides the door open with practiced grace. Stepping inside, he moves towards his bed. Deciding that he will take a bath once he awakens, he lies down, and lets his eyes close. Relaxing from his travels and letting his mind ease. Soon, sleep takes him.


	5. Chapter Four What Is In A Name

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters in this story.

A Journey Forever…Through Time and Wander

Chapter Four- What Is In A Name

It is winter and although in this enchanted place the gardens and grounds are beautiful as if summer and spring, below is a blanket of white. The sun is brighter in the morning because of the castles location and when watching the sky, almost every change is visible on the horizon.

Before she registers the day, Rin opens her eyes, mind becoming less hazy by the second. Yawning to move the muscles in her face, she blinks to adjust her vision to the limited light. Stretching, she moves to sit on the edge of her bed and places her feet on the floor, still somewhat groggy from sleep. Standing up, she stretches again and rubs her eyes. Kameko occasionally wakes her up in the morning, but today maybe she is up before her friend.

Than maybe, she is not.

A knock at the door draws her attention and she takes a detour away from her cabinet of clothes. One hand still rubbing one eye, she feels for the door, hand gliding over the wood. Once she has found the screen, she grips the wood and slides it open.

Kameko is smiling bright, ready for her daily task and Rin cannot resist the urge to return the gesture. Behind her is Azumi, whose smile is small and welcoming as always.

"Good morning my lady!" Kameko says, with all of the energy she has. Rin's smile broadens and she nods excitedly, catching the morning joy.

"Good morning Kameko and Azumi!" Rin says. Azumi bows, as is typical for her, and moves pass Rin and Kameko, taking her seat between the window and cabinet. Kameko walks in next and Rin turns to follow.

Opening the cabinet, Kameko hands Rin a kimono to wear. With her help, she dresses in the simple white yukata. No one talks, but all of the women are smiling refreshed from a nights sleep.

Once she is dressed for her bath, Rin leaves her chambers, followed by Kameko. Azumi stays behind waiting for their return. Approaching the bathhouse, Kameko opens the door and bows. Rin is still waking up, and enters the bathhouse wordlessly.

This is traditional when she is here. This is how her day goes. She doesn't have to fend for food herself, or search for a spring to bath in. Here is etiquette and formality, and her lord has declared that she be treated as any other noble. However, there are not many here, as Lord Sesshomaru likes his privacy and peace. Not countless people walking around the castle.

* * *

Walking through the woods, a normal forest. The ground is worn, the many travelers that have come through here leaving a memory. Rays of sun are shining through the canopies, and the empty space between each structure echoes with the sound of animals. Birds singing, rabbits hopping, and squirrels scampering around the floor. 

He has been following his supposed 'prize' for months now. The old warrior who calls himself Takahiro; even his name he is beginning to question. They have left the snow, and are entering a forest where it appears to be autumn, but he knows that it's winter. These are the Southern Lands, his own home, far from the Eastern Lord, where he found this warrior. His cousin rules here, Shou, but he keeps that to himself.

Takahiro seems not to be thinking. He walks in a daze and doesn't interact with the things around him. Tatsuya hasn't tried to engage him in conversation since the night he awoken him. To make matters worse, Takahiro's power is increasing extremely slow. Tatsuya doesn't know if Takahiro will ever gain any power and is reassessing the situation.

At night, Takahiro will sleep and remain asleep well into the next night. _"You'd think he's slept enough."_ Most nights, Takahiro will slump to the ground or simply collapse where he stands. He rarely eats, and it's almost as if he is confused. He watches as Takahiro tries to discern what is edible, animal, plant, and not. Takahiro looks at his meals as if they are something new, something he has never experienced.

Tatsuya has considered overpowering and taking Takahiro down, but the old warrior looks formidable, yet obviously can do nothing to protect himself. He doesn't know if Takahiro's lack of power is because he's been sleep since the Yayoi period or because the power itself is still sealed. Worse, he still has not figured out why he could not absorb the warrior's powers that night, but he cannot follow him around forever.

"Takahiro…"

"I'm hungry." Takahiro cuts him off.

"And?" He definitely doesn't expect him to find food.

"I'm hungry." He repeats, stopping and turning his head slightly, as if trying to see Tatsuya from the corner of his eye. However, the movement doesn't allow his view of the younger demon.

"Why are you telling me this, you don't expect…" However, Tatsuya stops before he finishes his sentence. Takahiro turns completely to face him, the movement so sudden that he is worried that this moment may turn out like the first night.

"You have been following me. Find me something to eat." The ancient warrior doesn't know who this demon is or why he is not obeying, but he made a request and now he's making a command.

Tatsuya studies him for a while. He knew something like this would happen. From the first night, Takahiro told him that he would be his servant. However, it was never in his plan and it won't be.

"Find your own food, just as you've been doing." However, the ancient warrior doesn't respond, his eyes have lost focus and he doesn't seem to be in the present time. _"What is wrong with him, besides his ego"_. He decided months ago that Takahiro is egotistical, his strides, his behavior, and his commands the night he had awoken.

"Takahiro" He calls out, attempting to bring the demon back to the conversation. Takahiro still does not respond.

He and Takahiro stand there, face to face. Yet the ancient warrior's eyes still look unfocused. Suddenly after minutes of silence, Takahiro speaks, he thinks.

"What did you call me?...Find me something to eat." Takahiro's mouth is moving, his eyes still unfocused, but his voice is different. He speaks in a tone that wasn't there earlier. From commanding and egotistical to deathly cold, something that sends chills down your spine. Tatsuya is struggling to keep his confident façade, his own ego becoming scarred.

"I called you…" He can't finish, he is cut off again. "_This is getting tiresome."_

"You should be calling me Ryuzo." Takahiro says, sarcastically. His tone is mocking, and Tatsuya watches as the muscles around his mouth begin to move, forming a smile. Takahiro starts laughing, briefly, before he abruptly stops. His face now serious, carved stone.

Tatsuya stares at him, his own eyes narrowed. Now he is more perplexed than when he observed Takahiro catching his first meal, staring in the water at the swimming fish as if he didn't know what to do next. The warrior's eyes are blank now. For the first time he pays attention to Takahiro's appearance.

Takahiro's hair is golden, a color so pure that nothing in this world can rival it. It sparkles and gleams with each movement, giving off more light in the dark than Tatsuya's own eyes. His hair falls to his waist, and though once he was awoken, Tatsuya dimly remembers it in an ancient style, it is loose now. He does not keep bangs, but locks and pieces of hair fall to his face.

His eyes are mysterious. How Tatsuya could notice blank stares, unfocused vision and malice is beyond him. Takahiro's eyes are gray, a misty gray. Naturally, fogs and shadows swirl around his iris, and over his pupil. _"How can he see clearly?"_ Looking in his eyes is like watching fog roll over the hills. He looks like a warrior, but his face is dashing nonetheless. Impressive and strong. His jaw is determined and his eye's are insightful. His is tall and pass well built. Whether Takahiro is wearing armor or not, he cannot tell, and if Takahiro is wearing armor, it's hard to discern how much. His chest is broad and biceps large, but his size doesn't seem to interfere with his agility.

Takahiro is dressed like the ancient warrior he is. Everything fitting to perfection. Sword at hip, cuffs around his wrist. His sword is an ancient one, before the katana was made with a curve.

As for Tatsuya himself. He is a man that one can conclude two things from. He is both sly and deceptive or he is handsome. Truly not as handsome as his Lord Shou, but one who can impress just the same. His complexion is the color of wheat. His hair is blue, a deep sea blue. Tatsuya's eyes are yellow, though not gold. And as soon as dark is upon them, they are sure to imitate the sun. His lips are fitting for his face, formed well, and his jaw is square, but not intimidating. He keeps his gaze and eyes focused. The look in his eyes shows artfulness and mischievous ways. Occasionally, an emotion and thought can cross his face, but he keeps the muscles relaxed. He is nearly as tall as Takahiro, but not as large. He is well toned and sleek. Almost as if he was built simply to move gracefully, yet provided muscular bulk to demonstrate his strength.

Tatsuya is dressed as nobility. Rich kimono and hakama, a katana and wakazashi at his hips. He is wearing gloves that have a form of armor across the back of his hands from his wrist to his knuckles.

Paying attention to Takahiro fully again, the warrior's eyes are unfocused once more. Tatsuya takes a step to move pass him and Takahiro speaks.

"Where are you going?...I said that I am hungry." This is the voice that belongs to this face. A deep voice, one that fits the warrior's size. While Tatsuya's voice is deep, it is definitely not a rumble like Takahiro's. However, after he pauses, Tatsuya continues.

"I am not your servant. You will be mine." The latter part of his statement will come to be a mistake.

Suddenly Takahiro's hand shoots out, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him back. The ancient warrior has not turned around, but is holding his arm and body in a difficult position.

"I thought as much." He states. Takahiro is still unsure of himself, and the words that come forth, but he is living and may as well settle down into some form of thought.

"As I said, you will serve me." At first he doesn't remember who this man is and then, slowly. "Tat-su-ya."

Tatsuya is outraged. _"How dare he touch me!" _He raises his claws and swipes at the ancient warrior. With unreal speed Takahiro dodges, it appears as if Takahiro barely moved his head. Takahiro may not have much power, but his muscles boil in strength.

He pulls Tatsuya in front of him, pulling back his other arm in the process, and delivers a blow that sends Tatsuya flying. If Takahiro did not let go of Tatsuya once he delivered the punch, he would have went falling with him. Several feet away, Tatsuya lays there in a heap.

Although unlike the first confrontation, Takahiro's body is not shutting down, he is tired again, and takes unsteady steps towards a tree. Once there he slumps against the trunk, letting his eyes close for rest.

* * *

The sun is high providing the perfect light through the windows. Rin has been spending the day in the library reading the scrolls. Some of them new and some of them old. Periodically new scrolls are delivered to entertain her. 

After Naraku's down fall, Jaken was ordered to teach her how to read and write. But as she continued to progress, her lord took the time to demonstrate to her more advanced characters. Once she arrived at the castle, she was engaged in full education. Calligraphy, reading, writing, and even instruments. Mainly this was to keep her busy, to occupy her time other than with the gardens.

She finishes the last row of characters on the scroll. Her stomach begins grumbling. _"It's time for lunch."_ She stands up and places the scroll back on the shelves. Taking her hands, and running them along her form, she smoothens her clothes. She straightens herself and makes her way for the door. Sliding the screen open, she heads for the kitchens.

---------

She can smell the meals of the day. The flavors in the air. The breakfast air is weaning, and the smell of lunch is strong. While the scent of dinner is picking up, beginning to travel down the halls nearest the kitchens. Sliding another screen open, she steps in and feels the heat hit her face.

"Hello Lady Rin!" A kitchen assistant says. Rin has made it important to remember them all by name; she appreciates their meals and hard work and has befriended them the best she could.

"Hello Fumiko! What's for lunch?" A few people move in front of her blocking her view, and then she can see Fumiko again. The kitchen assistant smiles and instructs her to go to the dining hall and lunch will be there.

Nodding she turns and leaves the kitchens. Making her way toward the dinning hall, she runs smack into Kameko.

"Oh my lady! Where have you been? I came to retrieve you for lunch. Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru are waiting." Kameko says, appearing nearly out of breath.

"I'm sorry. I was just on my way there! Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just expected you to be in your chambers or the library." Kameko recovers immediately.

"I was." Rin responds. Kameko eyes her curiously, but shakes her head and turns to lead her to the dinning hall.

------------

Once there Kameko opens the dining hall door and Rin steps inside. Jaken looks annoyed and Sesshomaru is looking straight ahead, as if bored as ever. Immediately she blushes, and nods her head.

The dining hall is luxurious. Just as the entire castle. There is rich wood, lavish cushions, and the screens are designed in the loveliest of arts.

Taking her seat, she apologizes clearly, and Jaken huffs. Sesshomaru does nothing, but his eyes slide over to her in acknowledgement. He really isn't bothered that she is late; he doesn't eat with them anyway.

Once the food is brought in, she looks around sheepishly as she eats with much more care than usual. Stealing glances at her lord. That fluttering feeling is coming back, and she forces herself to focus on her meal.

------------

After her meal, Rin returns to her chambers for a while. Trying to figure things out. She doesn't stay long as she is distracted by the nature beyond her open screen door.

The sun is bright, the air clean, and the breeze is extravagant. She wonders how this place remains this way all year, what makes it this way. She has never directly asked. It is just magical to her. Strolling through the gardens, she plops down on the grass. The feeling is lush and fresh. Sighing, she looks around. Kameko is with her and the movement around the gardens it typical. Servants moving about, a few nobles, and butterflies. Really, the butterflies were brought up here because she enjoys them. Aside from the gardens, the castle really didn't have wild life.

She sneaks a glance at her friend. Her thoughts returning to her new worries. Truly, she is nervous about this new feeling overall. Perhaps she can ask her friend. Surely, she should know, she is an older woman.

"Kameko." Her voice breaks the silence.

"Yes Rin." Kameko is sitting right next to her enjoying the grounds. Kameko herself suspects that this is why their lord had chosen her to be Rin's lady in waiting. She does not have a problem with Rin being human, she is gentle, and she enjoys the gardens as much as Rin does. Not typical for her kind, but it is what Rin needed.

"Kameko, have you ever…what does it mean…" She is more nervous about asking her question concerning this odd feeling, than the nervousness she gets when around her lord. She wants to know what her friends believes it is nonetheless.

"Rin?"

"What does it mean when you feel an odd feeling in your stomach?"

Kameko is frowning. _"What type of question is that? You're hungry. What?"_ Rin sees the quizzical look Kameko has and thinks of how to describe the feeling better.

"Like a fluttering, a nervous feeling." She adds. She should have said that earlier, because now Kameko's face lights up in understanding.

"Oh! Rin who is he?" She knows the feeling she is describing and Rin's expression says it all. A crush, an infatuation. But before she answers, her excitement gets to her.

Instantly Rin blushes, she's not going to divulge that information. Kameko notices Rin's hesitance and blush, she won't push for a name, so she says instead.

"Well Rin. That feeling usually means that you like someone, more than a friend."

Kameko smiles once she has answered. She thinks Rin has suspected it, but is probably in denial or unsure. Rin is not necessarily ignorant, just sheltered from such and inexperienced.

Rin turns her head back to the gardens. Looking over the many rows of patterns that the flowers provide. She has been thinking along those lines, but the feeling is new. She has been pondering the different possibilities and though that fact did come to mind, it was not at the top of her list. However, it cannot be true, she believed. Now her friend has solidified her own suspicions.

That this new feeling, this odd feeling is a new form of affection. A deeper form. But is the feeling new, after all, she has loved and adored her lord for years. Yet an infatuation means that she is viewing him in a different manner. She never did classify what type of love she has for him. She simply knows that he is important to her. He is her lord, and she sees him as Lord Sesshomaru. But something in the back of her mind speaks, and she knows that this feeling is growing deeper than her childhood emotions.

In seconds, she feels more nervous and concerned about these developments and forces herself to calm down. Perhaps no harm will come of it. Perhaps these changes won't change her life, by much. After all, she is the only one who knows of this, and it isn't something that she is going to run around announcing. She can remain with her lord, she doesn't know all of his feelings, but she knows he cares. And that is enough for her, these feelings will go away. She hopes. She just wants to remain with him forever, she chants in her thoughts.

* * *

He can feel his heart beating, and he feels as if he is being stalked. Like he has been locked somewhere, cornered. 

Gritting his teeth, his eyes fly open.

"Now will you retrieve my food?" Takahiro is sitting at the base of the tree nearest him. He is confused at first as to why everything seems to be lop-sided. But his memory floods him. _"This bastard!"_

Still gritting his teeth, he turns his body so that he can get up. Pushing himself to his knees, he scans the area. His eyes are adjusting and spark with the glow that lights the dark. Turning his attention to Takahiro, his head is pounding.

"I am no ones servant." He flinches at the sudden movement across from him. Takahiro jerks as if getting ready to lunge at him again, but thinks second of it. Sitting there on the trail, thoughts jumbling. His eyes widen, he is afraid of this ancient warrior. He cannot absorb his power because the warrior seems to be protected, shielded against such abilities, and perhaps even has these abilities himself. Despite this warrior's, Takahiro's, lack of power, his physical strength it beyond real, and whenever his thoughts form well enough, he is fierce. A man who has lived only to done on armor and rush to the fields for war.

"_And what was that about earlier?"_ He has been questioning Takahiro's behavior, but never received another name to call him. It isn't his strength that has him wary, but his behavior itself. Despite saying little, Takahiro's behavior is enough to make anyone nervous or doubtful.

"My meal." His command is strong, tone serious, mouth thin. Tatsuya blinks. He isn't sure what to do. Should he comply or refuse again? If he refuses, this demon is faster and physically stronger than him. He eyes the demon, assessing his chances at a fight. Perhaps what power he has won't affect this warrior. Then again…

This time it is Tatsuya who lunges. But he has been making mistake after mistake. Takahiro rolls to his feet, his back towards him, and dodges, grabbing his shoulder in the process.

"You know, I can find a servant more obedient than you." With little movement, Tatsuya can hear bone crushing. Pain shoots through his shoulder blade and down to his fingertips. And he slowly comes to realize that his entire arm is broken.

Takahiro abruptly relinquishes his hold.

"Food." Is all he says, as his marches to sit beneath a tree several feet away.

Tatsuya collapses. Head held still, holding his arm. He is on his knees. _"Should I comply?"_ He is not sure and once more, he is getting the nagging feeling that whoever this demon was earlier is another form of Takahiro. Moreover, he can swear that he heard him laughing- deep joyous laughter, not sadistic- during their scuffle seconds ago.

Sitting under the tree, Takahiro is not sure why he is allowing this demon to live, why he did not kill him that first night. Then it comes to him, he knows why, his ego wants this demon to submit, to humble to him. It's not that he cannot kill him. Tatsuya may have the power he is trying to regain, but he doesn't have the fierce and brutal strength he has. He wants to see that he is intimated, fully. That he is afraid, will obey him. He wants that feeling again that coursed through his veins years ago. Power has many forms and he wants the form of control right now.

Takahiro jerks his head to his right. Tatsuya is standing and turns to go into the woods, off the trail. He sits up, crouching and turns his body in full interest. _"What is he doing?"_. He hears leaves moving and animals scuffling. Then silence. Soon Tatsuya walks from within the trees and throws a warm and fresh rabbit at his feet. Takahiro smiles, eyes solely on his meal. Tatsuya does nothing but walk pass him, head and back straight, focused ahead.

"Here. I feed you because once you are strong, your power will be mine."

Takahiro does not react to that. Just smiles. _"Think as you will."_ After appraising his meal, he turns his head in the direction the younger demon has moved.

Tatsuya has walked further down the path, stopping and leaning against a rock. He appears to be trembling. _"Perhaps in pain."_ He is satisfied to know that. Returning his attention to the food before him, Takahiro stands to begin a fire, pulling a knife from his waist. He can remember that, how to cook his meals.

* * *

It has been several weeks now since their battle for dominance in the forest. Slowly he has come to comply with Takahiro, though his compliance isn't one of a servant, but one of a partner. They have begun small conversation, but nothing more. Tatsuya is beginning to resent Takahiro and worries that now all of his own plans will be subjected to the ancient warrior's goals. Takahiro appears to be trying to learn of the new changes in Japan by observation. The warrior doesn't seem to know where he is going, but then again he recognizes these lands like a map. 

The younger demon smells rice and fish cooking. The woodland is thick and unused. They are well off the cleared path, twigs cracking, branches scratching and snagging. No amount of agility will prevent the tiny cuts and rips that the travelers are receiving. This is uninhibited growth, nothing but the natural animals that are small enough to move through the denseness should be allowed within.

"Tatsuya." Takahiro steps from within the trees and shrubs.

"Yeah?" Tatsuya steps out of the thickness that is the trees and next to Takahiro, eyes scanning the area. They are standing on the edge of a slope to the hill they have been climbing. A human village is below. Smoke coming from their roofs, hearths hot, food cooking.

"There are more humans here than when I ruled. I want some new clothes. Yours are nice. Yes. New clothes and armor. And some food, I'm interested in the new smells, the human food."

Tatsuya is eyeing Takahiro from the side, still facing the village below. Turning his view ahead again, he says.

"Well, if you want new armor and clothes, I know of a place that we can go to obtain them. But as far as human food, you have to get that on your own. I do not bother them."

"Hmmm. I see. Nor did I, but I'm interested." Takahiro takes a step down the hill.

"Where are you going?"

"To try some food." Takahiro pauses while speaking, then continues.

---------------------

Their experience at the village was interesting to say the least. Takahiro entered the village as if he was a normal human. Not trying to imitate and not trying to conceal the truth. He followed the warrior with wariness, curious to see how it would all turn out. Once people started noticing something different about them, the villagers started screaming the word demon, panicking and running. All pandemonium broke loose. Fire, screams, and laughing. The smoke was no longer coming from the rooftops, but from the huts themselves. Raiding and destruction. Tatsuya wonders if Takahiro entered the village just to destroy it. _"It doesn't matter."_

Once they left the village however, Takahiro began demanding that he find servants. At first, Tatsuya ignored him as best he could. However, eventually, he found himself giving into the 'request'. Tatsuya had a few warriors that were loyal to him. After considering his request, he made a pack that Takahiro understood that the two men he would bring along with them were his very own soldiers. Takahiro didn't seem to care much about Tatsuya's idea about who the soldiers belonged to.

After he settled on a plan, Tatsuya turned their path a little farther southeast. They actually weren't that far from his own estate, though a ways from Lord Shou. He decided that along there way to his home, he would stop by a sword smith, and allow Takahiro to acquire new armor. He would provide him with new clothing once at his estate.

---------------

He has witnessed another form of Takahiro who calls himself Yukio, once Takahiro began destroying the village. Unlike the one who calls himself Ryuzo, the one who laughs then switches to stone serious. Yukio is almost childish, playful, but even worse when it comes to striking fear. The ancient warrior has switched personalities several times since Tatsuya first experienced the change.

Yet Takahiro himself, seems to be a man who takes more than a little pride in his power. His ego is massive and even after being asleep all of these years, he still acts as if he is invincible. While Takahiro can be suave and self-assured, he is also not above joking as if he is with friends having a nice time. He enjoys his own success.

This is something new to Tatsuya, dealing with these changes in personality. He is worried that this time, he may not have the tact required to handle them all. He still fears that there are even more personalities, but they have not named themselves. He concludes that this man is unstable but is smart nonetheless. _"His behavior is erratic."_

"Where are we going?" Takahiro's voice breaks his thoughts.

"To my estate." Tatsuya responds. They have been walking in this direction for several days and he is sure that they will be coming to the sword smith he spoke of very soon.

"You are wealthy? How do you have an estate?" Takahiro asks, curiously.

"I am the cousin to the Lord of the Southern Lands. My father's brother was the previous lord, and their father the lord before them."

"And before them?" This is interesting. Takahiro knows he has been dormant a while. _"But how long truly?"_

"He was the first Lord of the Southern Lands, Takehiko. He band together with other warriors to de…" He trails off. This is why he never divulged such information. He feels anger building behind him. The first lords of these lands defeated this very man traveling with him. This ancient warrior. It has been years, around one thousand and seven hundred years. And he is sure that Takahiro recognizes the name of the eagle demon, Takehiko.

Tatsuya turns slowly, head peering over his shoulder first. His eyes widen. The trees are shaking and the dirt beneath their feet is vibrating. The mist that floats over Takahiro's pupils is no longer there, his eyes are strong and clear.

"What?" Takahiro snaps out, as if expecting him to repeat his comment. This is the power he's seeking, this energy that's rolling off him. He's not going to answer.

Suddenly the energy that Takahiro posses dies, and the ancient warrior's legs are shaking, knees knocking together. He appears to be trying to gain his composure. He has obviously used what power he has in that display of uncontrolled rage. Takahiro lands on his knees, breathing heavily. _"This will be a slow process. Him raising his power."_. Tatsuya thinks, now watching impassively.

Tatsuya stands there and watches, there is nothing to do. Eventually, Takahiro starts laughing, a sadistic laugh, but does nothing else.

Once Takahiro heard that cursed name, that damned name. This man is his descendent, his blood. _"That traitor!"_ They are all dead and now their offspring rule these lands. He decides that he will destroy this Lord Shou, he will conquer these lands again._ "They are my lands!"_ However, this person here, Tatsuya he will use to the end. And while he is quite interested to hear about the other heir's of his foes, he wants the heir's to the one who put him in a slumber. The one who really brought him to his knees, brought him to defeat. The one who battled the most, the leader amongst them. _"Susumu, the dog demon!"_

* * *

Three Months Later and Elsewhere… 

It has been a few months since Rin questioned her friend about the new feeling. At first, she had become shy around her lord not knowing how to act, and earned a raised eyebrow from him but nothing more. She didn't know how to continue after this new discovery. Sesshomaru hadn't changed towards her or questioned her, despite her slightly odd behavior for a few days. Quickly she decided that she was being ridiculous, and once again set her mind to behaving as she normally did.

The day has been a normal day. Rin awakening early, going through her morning routine, spending her day in a few lessons, reading in the library and most of all, being in the gardens. She cannot remove herself from nature. Dinner is typical, no one talking but her and Jaken. Sesshomaru sits impassively at the head of the table, complementing the dinning hall with his stoic nature. Nearly half way through the meal, Sesshomaru's voice breaks through the conversation.

"Rin. Jaken. Prepare your things, we leave in the morning." His voice is smooth and refined. Nothing but his mouth moves and he falls back into silence.

Rin and Jaken look up from their food and at one another. Their expressions are almost blank, except for the look in their eyes as they process their lord's command. They then turn their heads towards their lord, smiles growing on their faces.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaims, without hesitation.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken says, with all enthusiasm, his head nodding eagerly.

They turn towards one another again, smiles broad and excited. They are always happy to travel again. It has been a part of their lives and it usually means some type of adventure. After exchanging smiles for a couple of seconds, they return their attention to their meals. Eating with new spirits and energy.

* * *

The group leaves early that morning. Same way as always. Lord Sesshomaru walking ahead, descending the stairs. Jaken and AhUn following and Rin waving goodbye to her friends. 

This time they head east, the forest thick. As they set foot on the soil, Rin begins humming again, her usual tune. The snow has melted and the animals are scampering through the clearing, beginning the day. Life is evident with the renewed energy as spring begins. The group passes by, all uninterested except one member. Once they enter the tress, the sounds leave, the eerie silence closing in around them.

The spring doesn't seem to affect this forest, as it stays the same. Within the trees, everything is still, this place clearly holds its own barricade against the life outside of its walls of bark and green. The forest appears to be this silent and thick for a purpose. As if hiding a deep secret. A secret that the brave are wary to seek out. Rin has not traveled through this forest without her lord. She truly has no reason to. She has been instructed not to by Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken, as well as the inhabitants of the castle. Without questioning why, she heeds their warnings and makes sure to keep herself very close to her companions while here.

She is happy to be outside again. During this winter, her lord remained at the castle and did not travel. Now that she is back down here, she cannot wait until she sees nature in all of its true settings.

Without the wildlife to attract her attention, her mind moves to deeper thoughts concerning life. Although she has been able to remain herself since her discovery, when giving the time to think deeply, she begins trying to sort things out. Things that are now seeming to become complex. She has never really concerned herself about the future. Nor about romance and love. She only enjoys her days, her travels, her life. She has been concerned that the growing feelings may change things, if not for their group then for her. But dismissed the thoughts. It is too early to know how her emotions will turn out. Perhaps they will fade.

She knows that she is concerned about this new development for several reasons. She doesn't fully now what new role they will play in her life. Another concern of hers is that of her lord. Jaken has been boastful all of her life. Telling her proudly of everything about their lord. His dislike of humans, as well as his half brother. Although she is sure that her lord doesn't dislike her. If what she is feeling is true, then her emotions are crossing the line he believes should not be crossed. And will her emotions bring her to want more from him than she already has? She doesn't know if she should fight the directions her feelings are going in, or if she even can fight them.

Suddenly her thoughts change to the time of year and she realizes that her birthday will be here soon. She is unsure of what she will do. She doesn't know if she will be back to the castle for a party on her birthday or not. _"What gifts will I receive?"_

Once she is out of her musing, she notices that she is staring at her lords back with keen interest. Her sight filled with her very thoughts. Shamelessly. She shifts her vision to the trees around her, a blush rising to her face. Hoping that her companions didn't notice her, she glances back ahead and no one is looking at her. _"Thank goodness!"_

* * *

Miles Away…. 

The morning defines the time period they are living in. Everything clear, pure in its original place and state. People and life going about their natural days. Yet, the scenery changes, trees and bushes come into view, then clearings following. Nothing is still, it all appears to be moving. However, it is not the land that is moving, but the traveler that is.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Shippou is shouting and running towards the front of the house. He is excited about his message, as he is excited about nearly everything. He jumps onto the veranda, sprinting to the door and slides the front door open with as much energy as possible.

"Inuyasha! The villagers want to speak with you!" Kagome is holding the new baby, while Hiroyuki is sitting at the table drawing with crayons from this mothers time period. Inuyasha is sitting and watching Kagome with the baby, posture relaxed. Stopping in the sitting room, the family looks at him. He has their complete focused and interest now.

"What are you talking about Shippou?" Kagome asks, voice filled with worry and curiosity. Inuyasha's ears are upright, interested in what the villagers could want with him.

"Well some people came into the village earlier this morning, from some destroyed village. They looked terrified. They were talking about a demon. They decided to come farther east." He is panting and his explanation is not clear. Kagome and Inuyasha's brows are raised.

"That doesn't sound new." Inuyasha says, and Kagome looks at him questioningly. He shouldn't be so nonchalant about villagers dieing. Deciding to ignore him, she turns back to Shippou.

"Where are Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asks.

"It's just some stray demon rampaging…" Inuyasha is cut off by Shippou, who has calmed himself.

"No Inuyasha, they say that they were powerful demons. They appeared human at first. It was a little far from here, but not by much."

"So they want us to investigate or something?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yeah. They want Miroku and you to find them."

"I'm not some demon slayer, that's Sango's job!"

Shippou's eyes widen. Inuyasha had been one of the main people, along with his brother who destroyed Naraku.

"But Miroku is making Sango stay, she is on her way here to stay with Kagome."

Inuyasha stares at Shippou for a few more seconds. He isn't going to go around Japan like some hero again. He considers his life up until now and the fact that Miroku has agreed to go. Standing, Inuyasha says.

"'K Shippou let's go".

Nodding Shippou focuses his attention on Kagome and the children.

"Goodbye Kagome!" He waves at her, and she smiles back.

"Bye Shippou".

He walks further into the sitting room and gives Hiroyuki a pat on the shoulder, and a tease of his ears atop his head.

"Bye everyone!" Shippou shouts. Turning he leaves the house ahead of Inuyasha.

"Be careful Inuyasha." Kagome says, as her husband approaches her. Walking over to Kagome, he places a hand on his new son, Toshiaki's, head.

"I won't be gone long."

He doesn't want to leave and is determined not to be away long. After all, he is only going to investigate. He feels weight on his back and recognizes his son. Hiroyuki is hugging him from behind and Inuyasha reaches his arm around, trying to give him a hug. But he can't really hug his son this way. He decides to tickle him instead. Turning around he pulls Hiroyuki into his lap, tickling him in the process and Hiroyuki burst into joy-filled laughter.

Waiting until his son has sobered up, he sits Hiroyuki on a cushion and focuses on Kagome. He leans over and kisses Kagome on the forehead. Inhaling calmly. _"Her smell is relaxin_g._"_ He stands and makes his way toward the door.

He stops before stepping out of the house and takes a deep breath. _"There's always something to do"._ Stepping out he closes the door behind him and heads to the village.

* * *

One Week Later and Elsewhere… 

The surroundings have a rhythm with the noises of night. Crickets, owls, and the few small animals that scurry across the ground. Above there is the twinkle of the stars where they blink in the sky. The moon sets an illuminating light throughout the clearing and the breeze sweeps through the trees, rustling the leaves. The air is fresh and clean, and the temperature is warm. The fire is dying in the camp that has been made for the night.

It has been a week since their departure and he watches her and his entire camp as they rest. Things have gone as normal while they've traveled. He's decided that he will head in a direction east that bypasses his mother's home. He does not wish to be bothered.

As is usual for him, he is thinking. Although his thoughts have been on his lands and continuing to keep them secure, one of his companions draw his attention. Winter has gone and the spring is here. The coming of spring usually signifies that Rin will be turning another age. _"Rin will be turning fifteen in a couple of months."_ Still thinking of her birthday, he briefly wonders what she will do this year.

He hears a noise, it is a forest noise, and his thoughts land on his current position in life. Returning the focus to his lands and title, he begins to question if he will or when he will, if ever, begin his path to conquer Japan again. Although he has decided that he has no need to prove himself, has he truly changed his entire path in life?

He hasn't thought of an empire in a while. Yet it is still something on his list. Currently he must establish his position strongly. These lands have a new lord and he commands all that is his.

His eyes slide to the night's sky as he tilts his head to lean against the tree trunk. He begins to wonder when the thought of an empire began to lessen. If it is important now or not. In addition, truly why is he feeling that he has abandoned his plans entirely?

* * *

Three Weeks Later… 

Walking through the woods, he can hear everything around him. Rin and Jaken talking, AhUn's footsteps, the birds chirping and singing and the actual echo of silence that follows between all of the other noises.

They have not stopped walking since morning. Lunchtime is coming and Rin should be venturing off for fresh food to eat soon. Sesshomaru has been feeling that his day will be interrupted by something. And now he senses his brother's presence. He did not plan to step outside of his lands and into the east. But it is his brother who is intruding. Sesshomaru continues on his path ignoring his brother all together.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?!" He hears Inuyasha's companions. _"So he still travels with them."_ He knows exactly where his brother is and who is with him.

Rin, Jaken and AhUn swing their heads around at the sound of the bushes moving. The day has been peaceful, and they are interested to see what will happen. Watching, someone leaps from behind the bushes.

"Sesshomaru." There stands Inuyasha. White hair flowing, golden eyes gleaming. His arms are crossed at his chest, his face looks smug, and he is in his classic red fire rat robe and red hakama.

Sesshomaru stops, but does not turn around.

"In-u-yash-a" He pronounces each syllable, slow and mocking. Inuyasha's features drop into a frown, he knows his brother is being his typical self.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asks.

"These are my lands Inuyasha. It is you who are trespassing."

"No one told me I couldn't come this far"

"Then perhaps I should tell you now." Sesshomaru turns to face him fully when he is finished with his sentence. Inuyasha's face changes from displeasure to a look of indifference, not truly intimidated by his brother from any angle.

"Whatever." Inuyasha mutters. All of these years, all of that fighting, and Sesshomaru still hasn't changed. Inuyasha turns his attention to the people who are with his brother. His vision roaming over the group. Behind him Miroku steps from the bushes, Shippou on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha?...Sesshomaru?" Miroku and Shippou look confused, not expecting to run across Sesshomaru's path.

Inuyasha doesn't respond, he is too focused on his brother's companions. Sesshomaru is still traveling with Jaken, that dragon who's been used to terrorize him and with… _"Who is this girl?"_ He sniffs a few times and he recognizes the scent from years ago. _"Rin. She sure has grown. Wonder why she's still with Sesshomaru?"_

Jaken is looking condescending while Rin is smiling and waving. Inuyasha nods slightly. Sesshomaru is watching his brother indifferently. Waiting to see if Inuyasha will continue talking or not.

"Inuyasha?" Shippou's voice breaks him from his reverie. Blinking a few times, he continues talking with his brother, still observing Sesshomaru's companions.

"I came this far because we've been investigating a demon." Sesshomaru doesn't respond, as if Inuyasha hasn't even said anything.

"Have you seen him? They say that it's two of them. One large with gold hair, and another with dark blue hair." Inuyasha turns to face Sesshomaru while he speaks, and the only reaction he gets from his brother is a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Well?" He urges on, looking for Sesshomaru's answer.

"No brother I have not." With that, Sesshomaru turns back around, signaling for his companions to follow.

Turning their attention back to Sesshomaru, Jaken tugs the reigns lightly, and AhUn begins moving to follow. Rin however turns one last time to look at Inuyasha, who doesn't notice her until she begins turning back to her lord.

"Hey Sesshomaru, what are you doing out this far?" Inuyasha yells. He knows his brother won't answer, but asks anyway. And just as always, Sesshomaru keeps walking, hair flowing out behind him.

Miroku has stepped to stand beside him, his own eyebrows raised. With Shippou looking on curiously. But no one speaks, just looks on as Sesshomaru walks away.

Finally after watching Sesshomaru disappear in the distance Miroku speaks.

"Inuyasha, was that little Rin?" Now Inuyasha's ears stand up straight. He knows the answer but doesn't reply. _"Miroku must be as curious as I am."_

* * *

I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter and the previous chapters. There will be a time jump in the next chapter; about one to one and a half years or so.

Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter Five The Changes

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters in this story.

A Journey Forever…Through Time and Wander

Chapter Five - The Changes That Time Brought

The sun will be setting in a couple of hours. Lighting the skies and courts with colors of orange and red. The grounds give the illusion of the natural woods, with the echoes of wildlife. The castle courtyard is crowed with men dressed in armor, waiting for orders, and lined in rows of perfect unison. The audience hall has enough movement to make anyone nervous, yet is not completely full of people.

The walls are a rich oak wood, the color only slightly darker than the man who is standing within the hall. The furnishings are an emerald, luxurious and proud, a statement to all who visit. This is a place of nobility. Standing in this room, one cannot see the true earth miles below, but only the gardens and courtyards of a demons high status.

"My Lord." An unnamed, unknown soldier bows. These lands have been busy, constant action in the past year and a half.

"Speak." Standing tall and aloof. He wonders what he has done. Why has he allowed things to go this far? Yet, things are beyond correcting.

"The soldiers are ready to move at your orders." The unnamed demon continues, head still bowed, knelt on one knee.

"Very well." He really has no interest in this, but it is the role he has now. An unwanted position, but one he could not pass up when the bargaining began. Turning, he leaves the audience hall, taking the corridors, until he finds himself where he truly doesn't want to be.

It has been a little over two years since he has awoken this man. From the beginning, things have not gone as planned. Where his own confidence and pride are the things he feels are important, now he is even lower than his ego should permit. He has not made a sacrifice; he has been forced into this. He is unsure if this happened because he isn't strong enough, or because he is simply weak spirited. Moreover, he is tired of being unsure. But it no longer matters. His 'prize' has become his tormenter and he can only serve him more humbly than he served his own cousin all of those years.

Standing in the open, staring without concern, he can trace each event that has lead to this day. He knows that he loathes this ancient warrior more than anything, but he has himself to blame for being haughty and bringing this man from his slumber.

---

Takahiro had proved to be more formidable than he calculated. Once the warrior's confidence in himself had returned, his power had begun taking erratic peaks, only to dissipate suddenly. Soon, Takahiro found another way to increase his long gone power. He began challenging warriors, any demon that looked as if they could bring him to sweat in battle. Increasing his strength with more difficult challenges.

In addition, Tatsuya discovered that his first thoughts about absorbing Takahiro's powers had been correct. The warrior himself possesses such abilities. Takahiro can absorb powers with the same method he can. By a simple touch and mental concentration. Apparently, the ancient warrior's memories had not returned, because it had taken Takahiro a year to rediscover this ability.

Once he realized what he was capable of, Takahiro began a full attack on the lands he had more access. The Southern Lands. He did not attack The Southern Islands, the West, the East, or the North. He attacked the lands that had given him home. It could have been easier to attack the East; after all, they were losing land without having any true enemies, or the Southern Islands, the weakest of the five clans. Those he did not kill outright, he absorbed their powers, either from disintegrating corpses or from his very own grip.

However, he had learned that while Takahiro had grown more powerful than when first awaken, he is only at his halfway point. Tatsuya has started questioning the strength of his species given the fact that they had lose so easily, and to a warrior who was not even at his full capability of power and strength. He suspects that Takahiro probably will never reach the high point of power that he wielded in ancient times.

Though Tatsuya doesn't care about his cousin's death. He wanted the glory himself. It was to be he that challenged and defeated Shou. _"The clan was to be mine. These lands were to be mine. Not Takahiro or Ryuzo or Yukio or whatever damned person he chose to be for the day."_

Tatsuya also cannot help but be impressed with the demon. Despite his obvious mental drawbacks, Takahiro is an impressive conqueror. He knows when to strike, when to hold back, who to use, and what to do. It almost seems as if everything had been elaborately planned and perhaps they had been. Currently he is just Takahiro's advisor and partner. A status he hates.

Tatsuya is even more impressed with the warriors fighting abilities and powers. Though a brute on the battlefield, he is relentless and ferocious. Nothing gets in his way. Takahiro's sword is unique as well. Those years ago, when he had taken the warrior to the sword smith, Takahiro requested a regular katana, nothing with any special abilities or powers. He had learned that Takahiro didn't need a sword with powers. When the ancient warrior fought, he simply transfers his own power to his blade, emitting a powerful and deadly attack. _"It was far from impressive."_ It was something he hadn't seen before.

The irony of things is that he had given Takahiro this power. He awoken him, allowed the warrior to intimidate him, provided armor, clothing and a sword, gave him a home, supplied followers and warriors, and allowed him access to the Southern Lord and Lands.

He probably hates himself more at the moment. But if he desires to live, he will follow Takahiro's orders. Takahiro doesn't seem all too interested in killing him, but Tatsuya's pride, ego has been damaged, and he doesn't want to continue a confrontation he knows he can't win. After all, in their bargaining, when Takahiro informed him that he would be conquering the Southern Lands first, he was promised the position of advisor and minister over Takahiro's acquisitions. As well as the right to rule the Southern Lands himself; as a lesser lord of course.

---

Fighting the urge to sigh, he takes a step, pacing himself toward Takahiro, reigning in his anger and regret. Takahiro is sitting on cushions, with his back towards him. And as he observes him, he can't help but repeat to himself that this is a man who enjoys his own success. He wants his very image to be of success.

The ancient warrior is sitting there, reclining unconcerned, not interested, watching a few demonesses across from him- sitting and talking. _"His lovers."_ Another thing Takahiro wasted no time in acquiring- women to praise him, feed his ego, and give their bodies to him. Tatsuya doesn't understand how they can be his lovers, less much comfortable with this man. He cannot control his personalities often, changing unpredictably, _well not totally unpredictable_. One just cannot tell when he will change but one knows once he begins changing.

"I was wondering when you'd join me, not just stand there." Takahiro has not turned around, hasn't even moved one bit. Frustrated again, Tatsuya can only grind his teeth together to keep control. He doesn't often lose control or challenge Takahiro any longer, but he can't help days like this. When all he is filled with is hate, malice, helplessness, and immense regret.

"The soldiers are ready Takahiro."

"Will you not join me?"

Finally sighing, he takes several steps forward to sit on another pile of cushions. This courtyard is decorated with all of the things the clan holds with importance. The colors are significant, as well as each plant and stone that lies here.

"What do you want?" Tatsuya speaks with a hard tone, one that displays his building contempt.

"Want? I want nothing. We haven't talked in days." Takahiro replies with a playful tone.

"Then you want to talk?"

"I guess so." The ancient warrior shrugs, but the movement is so minimal that it isn't noticeable.

"What about?"

"Anything."

They sit there for a while, Tatsuya just staring at Takahiro. He doesn't hide his hate of this man, nor does he attempt to hide the submission in his eyes. He would rather be sitting in his chambers, relaxing, calming himself, ignoring everything that is happening at the castle.

"Would you like company tonight?" Takahiro asks the question too off-handedly.

"No." He knows what Takahiro is referring to, women, and while he enjoys the entertainment, he wants to be left alone. And again, he cannot help resenting Takahiro. He wants to do nothing that will remind him of Takahiro besides his current role. Without consciously doing it, he begins relaxing. Another unexpected and unwelcome twist is that he is loyal to him. Holds him in some high regard, respects the man, and has even befriended him. _"Not much of a friendship truly._" He turns his sights on the women before Takahiro, thoughts really just wandering into various fields, not focused or noticing anything around him.

---

Tatsuya is surprised that no one has yet to stand against Takahiro. No lords have come to find out what has happened; no clan warriors have come to challenge Takahiro, nothing! However, none of the lords are actual allies; there are a few treaties, but no other bond to one another, nor care. Once Takahiro began killing the eagle clan members who opposed him, the others simply fell in line. _"Cowards."_ But then, he cannot call anyone a coward, he has not attempted to save one person yet. To him, it makes sense that he will not help the clan; once he was powerful enough, he intended to do the very same thing.

The only odd occurrence was that several months ago, one demon lord did come close to the Southern Lands borders. He did not step into the Southern Lands, just seemed to stand right near the border watching the area, as if his sight could answer all of his curiosities. No lord has need of permission to travel; no one truly needs permission to pass through others lands. It was strange that the demon stopped before entering, as if once he entered, he would be burned. Takahiro made no move to confront the lord, and did not ask Tatsuya who the lord was. But from the scent of the area, Tatsuya knew who it was; it was another thing he did not tell his new lord, Takahiro.

---

Despite all of Takahiro's success, he doesn't seem to be actually achieving his goals. Tatsuya vaguely knows that the warrior's goals are revenge, but on who, is not entirely clear.

There is a sharp peak in laughter, high-pitched female's voices and Tatsuya's eyes fly from the horizon to settle on the demonesses before them. Grunting, he turns his head and eyes to the opposite direction. Noticing too late that Takahiro is watching him from the corner of his eyes, a smirk on his face.

* * *

Elsewhere…

The snow is white, the color so crisp that even the darker shades of ice sickles show vividly. The only sound moving around the wilds is that of the breeze. The only movement given is by the invading travelers and the whistles of wind that shakes the branches. No animal's move, except the few birds that fly through the air fighting the winds force. Nothing else lives. The winter in this area is switching from fierce to tranquil. He has been watching her now, more than his usual thoughts, more than his usual interest. His musings of her constant. Today she is riding AhUn beside him, with Jaken sharing a ride.

Sesshomaru gives a sidelong glance at her, and then returns his focus forward. It is cold and although Rin is dressed well for the temperature, she still requires shelter from the weather. He plans to find a cave for the night. Tilting his head to the sky, he asks himself if he is ready for what he has been feeling, growing stronger and gaining direction. She has always been important to him. And now he accepts the truth that he cares, deeply. However, what will this 'care' bring to him?

AhUn gives a rumble and he brings his thoughts to the time of day. Watching the sun, while seeking shelter.

---

A few months after Rin had turned fifteen, something new struck. Though he does not feel it was entirely new, he never noticed it before. Her birthday had come while they were traveling, patrolling his lands. She did not do much that day, but pick an excess of flowers and made arrangements for everyone. It was back at the castle that a party was given.

The night of their return to the castle, Rin had made a comment that suddenly struck him with awareness. A wise observation, but one he did not bother to consider thoroughly. The way she had spoken it was so casual, as if she wasn't even attempting to be insightful. He believes that she made the statement without being serious, just casual conversation.

He had been sitting with her in the gardens at the castle when she commented that at the castle, in the unchanged beauty, was a world of its own. It reflected the beauty of the people who lived there. While humans who live on the earth exist in a world that changes as they do. It ages and strengthens, but the living things there die to give birth to something new.

While her comment was not that significant to her at the time, it was to him. Being in the world of mortals brought change. Protecting one certainly brought change to him. While he hadn't noticed the actual change in time until her, she lived the changes that time itself brought. Nonetheless, she does not seem to focus on time, aside from the seasons.

Realizing that she would die one day, beyond his reach, he felt an uncharacteristic panic swell within him. He could not lose her again. However, he could not stop it either. That day he had begun wondering what days he would remember with her. What ways would he remember her? And what other changes time would bring? What other changes had time brought?

---

After months of deep thought, something else occurred to him. His care for his human companion has changed. From interest to now an even deeper affection that he will not name. But he knows what this feeling is; no other answer has come from his musing.

Yet, despite his emotions, what of the fact that she will not always naturally be there. His own underused heart is stepping over a line that he has made clear. However once Rin had come into his life, he never attempted to prevent the change within him, nor to guard himself fully from what has developed.

He has overlooked the fact that Rin is human, never judging her for it. He has come to accept Rin for herself. Human or not. Her love and devotion is given free. She does not owe him anything, what care and protection he provided is his responsibility as her guardian. But with the now growing emotions, the realization that she is human returns to him. _"Could he forget her humanity for his hearts desire?"_ He has not answered that question yet, not completely. In truth, once he does answer that question, the answer will likely contradict his own beliefs. Years of disdain. _"Would it matter?"_

He has long concluded that he wanted her to remain with him. But what is developing isn't in his plans. _Then again, _neither was saving her to begin with. Glancing at her again, thoughts of his father come to mind. Although he has long accepted his father's actions and Inuyasha existence, he cannot help the sliver of resentment that follows. Turning his eyes away from her, he begins to try pondering these new emotions, if they are new, that are surfacing.

It has been a year since the battle within himself has began and Rin is sixteen now. He has noticed with a different type of interest that her hair has changed. It falls behind her, reaching below her waist, no ponytail atop her head. She keeps her bangs natural, but manicured. She has grown taller, the crown of her head now reaching him mid chest, and she has become fully developed. Her features are that of a woman, but those who know her can still see the gentleness of youth.

He cannot remember the last time he has observed a woman so thoroughly.

Oddly over the past year or so, it is he who has grown guarded around her. Somewhat perplexed at the changes that he is now fully aware of. However, the change hasn't become noticeable by anyone.

Rin seems to have matured with her age, but keeps her spirit and personality. She is still kindhearted and patient. One cannot help but notice that while she hasn't changed completely, she has grown. Becoming more intelligent with age and her child-like ways having melted away. She seems content, more than content, she is truly happy. She is always happy, it is another part of her nature.

They have walked a ways since he began thinking about Rin and his own emotions. Scanning the area, Sesshomaru spots a cave that is planted in the side of a mountain. He turns in the caves direction- it is not far- and AhUn gracefully changes his direction to keep pace with his master.

Their pace is slow, without hurry. No one is talking, which is a rarity within the group. They are silent as if respecting the stillness of the area. Occasionally a rumble can be heard, only to die down in low vibrations. They are moving off the trail to arrive at the cave quicker. The new path is not that difficult to maneuver, but the area is cramped. It will be a few more hours before the sun is completely out of sight.

"Jaken. Rin. You should begin finding firewood." Sesshomaru's voice breaks the silence.

The pair turns their heads to look at him and as always, smiles brighten their faces.

"Yes my lord!" They chime. Rin tugs at the reigns and AhUn slows down so that they can dismount. Hopping off the saddle, Rin and Jaken venture not far from the path to find firewood. Sesshomaru, himself, keeps walking, but has slowed marginally. He doesn't take his eyes off the path, but can hear all that is happening. Behind him, AhUn has stopped, only to take a few steps every so often- trying to keep up with Sesshomaru, but purposely falling behind to keep a watch on Rin. It isn't long before AhUn completely stops.

Coming to a small clearing beyond the trees, Sesshomaru spots the path to the cave.

"Rin. Jaken." He doesn't need to say anymore. They understand what his command is and soon, he can hear Rin running, Jaken scuffling, and AhUn's heavy thumps across the forest floor. Once he is sure that they are behind him, he turns, taking the path that leads to the cave. He decides that he will think more on the current subject about Rin and him when they are within the cave. Now he must scout the area for any dangers and hazards.

* * *

Sesshomaru sits and watches as Rin and Jaken set up a camp inside the cave. Nothing exciting is happening, only the regular routine. AhUn is laying in the far end, still able to feel the heat of the fire. The cave is surprisingly dry, though it was cold once they arrived. Outside, it hasn't taken long for night to fall once they reached this place. Once here, he relaxed knowing that there are no dangers outside.

Currently he is more pre-occupied with thinking over Rin's humanity and him being a demon. Leaving his thoughts over his emotions alone for later consideration. He is in deep thought of the right and wrongs, the chances that are taken and why he feels that such relationships are far beyond inappropriate. This is how his society lives; it's the truth of their world. Demons and humans do not mix, usually. And any children that result from such a relationship will be half-breeds.

He has come to care for and protect a human, one that he has forgotten was human. Perhaps he doesn't have to like all humans to be with one. She will be his only concern. However, he cannot help but think the matter over more. Finally answering the question he suspects he knew the answer to all the while. He sits there watching her, trying to figure her out, but he knows that it's impossible. He hasn't been able to answer any questions about her uniqueness since the first time they met in the forest all of those years ago. Rin is laughing and he doesn't know what the conversation has been about, he has not been listening. But her smile is something that he will not forget.

A thought passes him and now he wonders, will his pride allow such a union?

* * *

Two Weeks Later and Miles Away…

A light frost glazes the leaves and bark. The streams and rivers are cold. A few animals that should be asleep scurry through the underbrush and fields. And the sun sends beams of light upon the glades and through the trees.

Laughter drowns out any other sounds and talking follows, echoing throughout the space. When there's a break in the louder noises, footsteps and running are heard. There is a slight breeze, but the area isn't very cold.

"Hey!" Someone shouts, and everyone turns their heads at the sound. Once their eyes land on who's talking, another round of giggles break out. Shippou's face is covered in snow, the little snow that can be found, and he is staring at Minoru and Hiroyuki who have teamed up to assault him. Amongst the youth, he is the only one who is not laughing.

"Awwww. Come on Shippou!" Hiroyuki whines. But it is a playful whine and with his plea, Shippou's face changes from a frown to brighten with a mischievous smile.

"I'm coming for you!" He shouts back, scooping down to grab as much snow as possible, and running towards the two. Immediately turning to run, they grab Nori to join them.

Their parents are beneath a tree enjoying the shade. Inuyasha is leaning on the trunk, with Toshiaki next to him playing with a toy. Sango and Miroku are sitting next to Kagome with their son, Kouhei, who is playing with the little snow that falls on the blanket beneath them. Across from them are Miku and Setsuko, picking what little flowers peep from under the snow.

Watching his children play, Inuyasha begins thinking about the news he has heard from the wolf prince, Kouga. Kouga came to visit several months ago and begun discussing everything that has been going on. And Inuyasha discovered that his brother has become the official Lord of the West- even before running into him those years ago. Kouga also told him and his friends about there being a new lord over the Southern Lands, one that is not from the clan. Inuyasha has to admit that he doesn't know everything about how demon politics or rulers work, less much all of the clans that exist, but then again, he really doesn't care.

Thinking back to two years ago, when he set out to discover more about the attack on a human village by a pair of demons, only to return with nothing. During their search, he ran across the scents of two demons, but without actually seeing them, he couldn't know if they were the demons that had been described. He followed the scents nonetheless, but every time he found a trail, it disappeared.

He has been pondering if the demons that they were searching for are the demons that have taken over the Southern Lands. _"I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing about it?"_ Then, maybe his brother doesn't care about what's happened. Kouga did say that no other demon lords have interfered or confronted the new lord.

Just as he has in the past couple of months, he dismisses the issue, bringing his thoughts to his own life. He does not need to concern himself with the demon world, he is not involved and doesn't intend to get involved.

"Inuyasha?" A woman's voice is calling out his name and he blinks, coming back to the present. Looking down he sees everyone but the children staring up at him. Realizing that they are waiting for him to respond he calmly replies.

"Yes?"

"Do you want some?" Kagome lifts up a small bowl with sweets in it, something from her time. He stares at the food for a while, thoughts still waking up from his reverie.

"Yeah." Nodding, he begins reaching down to grab a handful.

"Inuyasha! Don't eat them all!" She admonishes.

"Feh!" Before Kagome can snatch the bowl away, he takes as much as he can, throws back his head, and tosses them into his mouth. Chewing on the sweets, he talks with his mouth full, the words sounding like a mumble.

"I don't see…why… I can't… have as much… as I want."

"Because they're for everybody! Not just you!"

"Whatever…they can eat… the rest."

Sighing and shaking her head, Kagome places the bowl on the blanket. _"Still the same. Rude!"_ Miroku mimics Kagome, while Sango sighs and rolls her eyes.

Kagome looks around, she's beginning to feel a little chilly. _"Maybe we should return to the house."_

"Inuyasha, I think we should return home." She speaks her thoughts aloud.

"What's wrong?" He is finishing off the last pieces of sweets.

"I'm getting a little cold."

He stares down at her for a while before looking up when Sango speaks.

"Yeah, we've been out here long enough." Sango says, agreeing with her friend.

"Isn't Kohaku suppose to be joining us?" Inuyasha asks curiously.

"He can meet us at the house. Besides he's late." Sango says, her tone a little frustrated and hard.

"Oh well… Fine, we can go." Shrugging his shoulders, he moves to start gathering their belongings.

"Very well." Miroku adds. Nodding, he shouts. "Let's go children! Come Shippou!"

Moving from the blanket, Kagome and Sango pickup their two year old sons. The older children are still playing as they begin packing things up. By the time they are nearly finished cleaning up, a figure is coming into view, arm waving. When Inuyasha looks up to see who it is, everyone follows his actions, looking up to find that it is Sango's little brother.

"Hey! Sorry we're late!" Kohaku is half-running, half-walking towards them. He is still waving with one hand, the other hand holding onto his wife's as he nearly tugs her along. They stand still, watching the approaching family.

"Sorry we're late." Kohaku repeats, panting once he has finally reached them.

"We're going to the house now." Sango says, her voice softer than moments before.

"Oh. Then can we come?" He is slowly composing himself.

"Sure!" Kagome answers kindly with a cheerful tone. She is happy to see Kohaku doing well in life. _"He deserves it."_

"Can I help?" Kohaku offers, noticing everything that the group has.

"Yeah, take this." Inuyasha shoves the blanket that has been wrapped into a makeshift sack into his arms. Kohaku releases his wife's, Shizuka's, hand before fumbling with the package. Finally holding the blanket and it's contents comfortably, he smiles at everyone- who have been watching with eyebrows raised- and he shrugs his shoulders.

Next to him, Shizuka is smiling, readjusting the weight of her still young daughter on her hip. Kyou is older than Toshiaki and Kouhei by several months, she will be turning three soon, and often plays with the young boys.

"Hi Uncle Kohaku!" Miroku and Sango's children exclaim, running towards the group of adults.

"Hi Mr. Kohaku!" Hiroyuki shouts, waving as he approaches.

"Hi children!"

"Well, lets be on our way!" Nodding, Miroku steps out of the group and heads towards Inuyasha's house. Everyone turning to follow his lead. The children continue to run, sprinting forward, while their parent's converse.

* * *

One Month Later and Elsewhere…

The snow is beginning to fall less and the true ground is more visible. It is still winter, but the direction that they are moving has less snow and snowstorms. There is more wildlife moving around, though it is only deer and a few birds. Most mammals hibernating for the winter. The sound of crunching snow beneath their feet breaking through the light layers of white that spread over the woodland floor joins the songs of the afternoon birds.

Holding the reigns, Rin walks behind Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru. She has stopped humming, but doesn't realize it. It's not until she notices Sesshomaru's ears twitch at the change in tempo that she begins humming again. She has been reflecting over the past year and the recent months.

Her emotions haven't faded. Only strengthening with age. She has come to accept that her love for him is there and not like before. After the first few months of learning about her changing heart, she struggled to remain the same. To continue her happy nature, enjoying the gardens, singing, humming, and most of all traveling with her friends.

She did not want anybody asking her questions about her behavior and it seems that she was successful. Kameko hasn't asked the question concerning her feelings again expect once and Rin found a polite and friendly way to dismiss the issue. Though she is sure Kameko doesn't buy her act, she is grateful that her friend respects how she feels.

Movement catches her peripheral view and she turns her gaze on the creature in the shadows. It is a deer, one that's not very large, but not small .Watching as the animal bends to eat; she enjoys the majesty of the creature. It's effortless movements and strides, the graceful manner in which it bends slowly to nibble on the grass. Everything she can appreciate about the world around her.

Returning to her thoughts she remembers something new that has been occurring. Lord Sesshomaru hasn't actually changed his overall behavior, but she occasionally catches odd looks from him or him looking at her, but as if lost in thought.

She doesn't ask about it, just smiles when she sees him. Sometimes he blinks before gradually turning his attention somewhere else, but does nothing more. She hasn't thought of it as weird, he has always watched her, so she shrugs the new and rare behavior away, excusing it.

Rin works hard to contain her mature feelings for her lord. Part of her hopes that he will notice the change and then part of her doesn't want him to find out. She doesn't want her life to change for the worst. The same fears she has had since discovering these deeper emotions. The same fear she has had sine meeting her lord. However, she cannot stop her nature. Her openhearted actions and eyes.

Blinking, she realizes that she is once again staring at her lords back shamelessly. Sighing, she begins looking around, observing more of her surroundings.

* * *

It is midday and the sun is falling in the western horizon, but the day is still bright. There is the sound of birds and animals settling for the evening and below on the earth, the land appears to be vacant, almost desolate. The wind periodically picking up and carrying dust.

Around early afternoon, Takahiro approached Tatsuya about traveling. Tatsuya was reluctant at first, but came anyway. _"I may as well keep an eye on him."_ He decided to bring along two of his own soldiers, his loyal followers, Hyosuke and Kuma. They are more obedient to him than to Takahiro, a fact that he is proud of and thankful for.

Hyosuke has a complexion that is almost walnut in tone. His hair is a rich green, while his eyes are dark blue. He is slightly shorter than Kuma, who's complexion is darker. A brown like the feathers that adorn him in his natural form. His eyes are a glistening light blue, while his hair is a purplish-black. Both of their eyes are narrow, a look that sometimes appears heavy lidded but bright. They are both dressed in armor and rich kimono, a katana and wakazashi at their hips. Kuma keeps his hair covered by a feathered scarf with two ponytails, one above the other, sticking out from behind to trail down to his mid section. His voice is smooth, not aggressive, but has a witty tone to it. Hyosuke wears his hair in a single ponytail, several pieces falling from the tie to drape alongside his face. The length of his hair falling to his hips even while tied. Hyosuke's voice is low and raspy, he speaks low but commanding.

Descending the stairs Tatsuya notices that Takahiro's eyes are unfocused as they leave. And he knows that he is no longer traveling with Takahiro. Who he is traveling with at the moment, he still does not know. When his feet land on the dry earth, he scans the area, searching for any trouble in the distance. Nothing is there, so he continues walking. He doesn't bother to ask where they are going, but hopes that trouble doesn't come but with Takahiro, trouble always finds the group.

It doesn't take long before they are far from the castle. Since the clan is an eagle clan, the castle sits higher than the other clan's castles. A position in the eagles favor. It is their nature to enjoy heights.

The ancient warrior has been pondering something for months now. He knows that there was a demon near the borders, but at the time didn't bother to find more out. It wasn't until he crossed the path several times that his curiosity had been peaked.

"Tatsuya." The warrior's voice is smooth and casual.

Tatsuya is looking ahead, but not really focused on Takahiro who is in the front of their little convoy. He has come to recognize the voices that come with the changes and now he knows who he is walking with. Ryuzo. They all seem to know the same information, but are different people.

"Yeah."

"That demon that had come near the borders, who was he? His scent seems familiar, very familiar." Ryuzo is serious.

"A demon lord."

"A demon lord? Hmmm. I also recognized a scent that was close to his in the Eastern Lands, but not entirely his. Related perhaps?" He knows that Tatsuya has not been entirely open and honest with him.

"I don't know about that. I only know about the lord who stood near the borders."

"Who is he?"

"The new Lord of the Western Lands."

"New?"

"Yes. Masahiro ruled before him."

"Masahiro?" Ryuzo asks evenly. His entire speech is impassive.

Tatsuya sighs. He is getting tired of everything he says being repeated.

"His father."

"I wish to learn more about the two scents. They are too familiar." Ryuzo states, more to himself. As is his character, he slowly begins laughing, only to stop soon after. Ryuzo keeps walking, arms down to his side, no longer crossed over his chest.

Tatsuya has stopped walking. _"This man is mad."_ A fact that he is still somewhat shocked about.

"Tatsuya sir?" It's Hyosuke, his voice concerned. Kuma is standing slightly towards him, a quizzical look on his face.

"Are you o…alright sir?" Kuma asks, like he's hesitate even to interact with Tatsuya. Realizing that he has stopped and that his personal guards are talking to him, he responds.

"Yeah. Lets continue." He begins walking again, leaving a slightly confused pair of demons behind him. Turning to look at one another, they don't say anything, just return to following Takahiro and Tatsuya.

* * *

Six Months Later and Elsewhere…

Winter long gone, the summer brings a warm breeze to the fields and forests. The weather perfect for lazy days. The air is not stuffy, but it is not windy either. The flowers bask in the setting sun, lulling to the easy wind. The wind offering a comforting sound to the atmosphere.

Rin's birthday passed a couple of weeks ago, her turning seventeen. The group returned to the castle for a party to be thrown for her. As always, Sesshomaru stood near the wall watching impassively as the party continued. Watching her that day he knew he had changed.

Reading over a scroll, news concerning the Southern Lands. He returns his thoughts to the present, keeping focused. In honesty, he went to the borders between the Western Lands and Southern Lands several months ago. Leaving Rin, Jaken and AhUn at a campsite. He sensed a change concerning power, a shift in leadership and this wasn't the first message he has received about the issue, written or spoken. But it does not concern him; he is not allies with them. The West has no allies.

He remembers standing right on the border, not taking one-step forward. He made no movement to enter the lands. He was not afraid, but his curiosity wasn't strong enough to bring unnecessary conflict. Sesshomaru is very aware that they knew he was there, and if they didn't know, then they would have found out by now.

Sesshomaru is not interested in someone else's struggle for power or survival. His only interest currently lay in his own lands, within his borders.

It is nearly time for dinner and he has done something unexpected.

While he usually sits with Rin and Jaken for dinner, then eats his own meals once, they have left, never truly eating with them. Tonight he has invited Rin to eat with him once he is done.

Earlier, when he sent Jaken to tell Rin, Jaken's jaw had dropped, leaving his mouth wide open and gaping. Finally coming out of his stupor, Jaken immediately left to do his task.

But now, Jaken returned hours ago, and is currently sitting in the study with Sesshomaru. He is relieved that his vassal hasn't asked him any questions concerning his actions.

---

Sesshomaru had come to the decision a couple of months ago that he wanted Rin. And not just sexually, in fact, that attraction hadn't taken place until he realized where his emotions were headed. He wanted Rin to stay by his side. By his side as his mate. He concluded that while her time on earth was shorter than his would be, he could love her, enjoy her, honor her, and that he would be devoted to her even in death. The feeling that had grown within him, that had taken root and sprouted, was a feeling to be savored. And so should the woman who planted the seeds.

He thought over all of the possibilities. That perhaps he had been misreading Rin, transferring his own desires to her. But that is what tonight was for and if he sees what he wants in her eyes, hears it in her conversation, he will not hold out any longer and will peruse her fully. She had made him consciously aware and while her love for him had been obvious, he hadn't taken the time to thoroughly examine and determine where her emotions had gone.

When they returned, Sesshomaru had the desire to spend more time alone with Rin. Deciding that doing so would solidify his current thoughts. And that perhaps she will openly notice the change, and come to understand and accept the idea that he wishes to act upon. To gauge her reaction. Although all of these years he could read Rin's expressions, since he has began recognizing his emotions for her, he became fully aware that her love had grown and matured with her age.

---

Rolling up the last scroll, he lays it with the pile of other scrolls concerning news he feels uninterested in. He stands, preparing to leave for dinner, then notices that Jaken is looking up at him.

"Jaken. Send Rin for dinner." He commands.

Jaken nods, the movement almost compulsive, but says nothing. Thankfully.

Sesshomaru turns, making his usual strides for the screen. Once at the door, he repeats an action that has been done for hundreds of years, opening the screen gracefully and leaving without a care.

--------------------------

"Rin." She looks from the gardens and the night's sky and to her door. It's Jaken and his tone is unusually calm.

"Come in Master Jaken." The screen opens, the motion even, not slow and not fast. Jaken is standing there, he face doesn't display anything. But she doesn't' know what this change in behavior means coming from him.

"Yes Master Jaken."

"Lord Sesshomaru is waiting in the dining hall." He says. The sereneness in his high-pitched voice is odd and she is curious about it but doesn't inquire.

"Ok. Thank you Master Jaken."

"No problem child." His tone is still calm, as he flashes a quick smile at Rin, nodding and turning to leave. He takes one last glance back, still nodding before disappearing in the dimly lit halls. Jaken has not spoken about it but at times during their traveling, he can notice his lord's eyes change occasionally when his sight lands on Rin. He is still stunned if what he is suspecting is true. But dares not speak up, yet.

Rin keeps her eyes on him. While she has never truly eaten with their lord, she doesn't think that this dinner is anything to be so serious about. However, she recognizes that eating dinner with him is somehow entering into his private world. Keeping the smile that she wore once Jaken entered, she stands to close the screens. She is hungry and turns to leave, walking out of her chambers and down the hall.

-------------------------

Rin arrives at the dining hall and is surprised when the screen is opened by a servant who is leaving the room. She lets out a muffled squeak. Once the servant smiles at her and bows, she removes her hands from her mouth, placing them on her chest. Taking deep breaths, she recomposes herself as much as possible. She is quit excited and curious to see what goes on when Sesshomaru eats.

Stepping into the room, she catches Sesshomaru's eyes- they are calm but lack any other emotion for the moment. As is typical for her, she smiles; she always smiles when around him. He nods, a signal inviting her to sit. A brighter smile alights her face and she nods in reply, taking her seat in the process.

Keeping her eyes locked with his, she begins to get a little nervous. She watches a switch in thoughts and emotions. A desire there, a confession. The reciprocation of her own feelings. One that she did not know existed with him. However, one that she has been wishing for, one that she invites to the fullest. Blushing, she turns her gaze to the meal before her, she can't help but notice that even the food before her lord is normal food. She looks at him again, remembering their first meeting when he told her that he 'didn't eat human food'. _"Then what did he mean?"_

"We should begin eating." His voice breaks her thoughts.

Rin swings her head around to look at him and smiles again.

"Yes my lord!" She speaks with her usual exuberance, but has a sophisticated manner in her tone that she has learned and cultivated through the years.

Nodding slightly, Sesshomaru reaches for his utensils and begins eating. But after his first bite, he notices that Rin is not eating her dinner and his eyes flick from her plate to her face and she is staring. As if him eating is something absolutely amazing.

Clearing his throat, Rin shakes her head slightly and blushes, absolutely embarrassed.

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru." She says, while nearly shrinking her head so that her shoulders meet her ears. He doesn't reply, just returns to eating. Soon she relaxes. Peeping at him from the side, Rin lifts her utensils and begins eating as well. Regaining the manners and grace she has learned while living in the castle. Her mind is heavily considering her lord and this small revelation. Perhaps her previous insecurities about his love for her are wrong. He has never been the type to reveal anything that he didn't intend to. _"So what is he thinking now?" _Her confidence begins growing more as she ponders what this new situation means.

They do not speak much while eating and once they are finished, Rin chats on as if nothing has changed. Sesshomaru really doesn't engage in the conversation, but nods every so often as she speaks. Since he has learned what her nervous reaction to him was over the past few years, as soon as she became nervous when entering, he had accomplished what he wanted to for the night. He had shown her his emotions and thoughts, unguarded. Knowing that somehow, she will miraculously read them, as she always does. She isn't nervous because she is around him, but because of the expression he showed her. The clear signal he sent.

* * *

It has been a couple of weeks since he has invited Rin to eat dinner with him. Sesshomaru has been sending messages to her with his eyes and expressions, and on occasion with a few comments. Rin has been receiving them well. She has also attempted to send a few nonverbal cues to him, not yet bold enough to voice what she is thinking.

When he has made a comment that edges to his very thoughts on how he wants their relationship to change, she will look at him slightly surprised, only to beam with mirth and joy, while at the same time continuing her lady-like demeanor. For her, it wouldn't do well to act unladylike, she doesn't want to ruin what has been happening. The idea of being with her lord romantically is something that she had dismissed, settling on keeping her romantic love with herself alone. However, she freely indulges in this differently growing bond between them. For Sesshomaru, he doesn't plan to wait much longer. There is no need to, they have known one another for a decade and these feelings have obviously been growing for years between them. He is comfortable where his emotions have led him. He wouldn't have trusted anyone else.

Overall, their days have not changed, nor has their interactions. She does not eat often with him, but occasionally. The pair shares picnics together at a farther end of the castle grounds for privacy. Secretly, Sesshomaru has to admit that he enjoys the moment with Rin. Her confidence in the changing relationship is obvious.

It is dusk and they are strolling through the gardens alone. Another activity that is normal for them at times, but has become frequent as of late. The setting sun illuminates the gardens with the look of sparkling bronze glitter falling to the ground.

Sesshomaru glances back at Rin who is following, stopping periodically to observe the flowers. Looking at her now, Rin is still young but she will not always be. He denies it, but the truth is there. Just as the leaves that the branches give birth to once the snow has gone and the ice has melted, will one day dry and wither as they weather the days that time has counted for them. Just as the sun rises then gives way to the moon, bringing a continuous change through the seasons, the seasons she has lived through, the seasons that are her. Her life is majestic to watch and the seasons can only be called beautiful once she has set the standard. The days and her complement one another and that fact will always be.

He has come to see the actual change of time as she has grown and he has come to see that such time is precious for all. Remembering the times she has died, she should be treasured even more. And now he can see that enjoying her in the fullest will only be the truth for both of them.

This is not where he anticipated his emotions to be heading. However, looking back, it was almost inevitable once the girl child began following him. Once he began protecting her. Once they started an odd relationship that has been unnamed but existed. Things ironically seem to be fate- something he never considered. The thought of someone else planning his life makes him wholly uncomfortable. But perhaps, this part of the plan is more than acceptable. For years she has been important to him and she will continue to be so. He can never completely understand, yet decided years ago that his father and Rin were things he accepted, no longer questioning.

He stops, Rin stopping behind him. He has thought of this for a year and made his decision a month ago. He has spoken little but she can understand much. Over the year, since studying her more, he has come to see that in her eyes, her heart is his. Moreover, he has settled his own affections on her.

When he turns to face her completely and she looks up, her smile bright, keeping his steady gaze. He doesn't say anything for a while. Standing proud and stoic, he finally speaks.

"Rin." Sesshomaru begins. "You have been by my side for many years and today I seek to bring our relationship closer." He gets straight to the point. Then pauses to be sure that she understands.

"I wish for you to be my mate." Once he finishes, a weight has been lifted. One that he wasn't aware of.

Sesshomaru watches her expression, her thoughts more obvious to him now. Rin's smile is not as broad any longer, though just as bright. She understands fully the proposal, one that both of them know she will not refuse. She realizes that this is what she has wanted for years now. To have his attention in a different way than she had before though she hasn't expressed it verbally. She has waited for this. _"But…"_ Slowly her face becomes serious. She remembers something that she was concerned about once she discovered that her feelings for him had deepened. She trusts him fully, in fact always has. However, whether it is momentary doubt or instinct, she is not sure. She has never truly talked with him this intimately, but she is compelled to ask.

"What of children?" She asks quietly. Hesitation in her voice even while she speaks clearly.

He has long made it clear that he hated humans and that half-demons were lower than humans themselves in his eyes. However, after months of contemplation, he concluded that Rin is important to him. That she holds his affections and that he desires her to be his mate. The children they will have will be half-breeds, but that will not hold him back from her. Half-breeds, yes, but they will be Rin's children, he and Rin's children, and he is sure that he can come to have affection for them just the same. He has overlooked that aspect of her and it no longer matters.

"It matters not." Is his only reply. He speaks with sincerity- surprisingly understanding where her question comes from, not mulling over the reasons behind it- and waits for her reply. For a while, she stands there and says nothing more. She knows that he is not lying and trusts Sesshomaru's words.

At first she is quiet as if contemplating his words. Yet, one can tell that she fully understands. However, soon her eyes take on the expression that is waiting for him to continue and so he does. Sesshomaru raises his hand, reaching for Rin and with one tender stroke across her cheek, he glides his hand through her hair.

"Then you will be my mate." It is a statement of finality. He makes sure that one can conclude this from his words and voice. He keeps his eyes locked with hers. Quietly and calmly, she responds.

"Yes." Her reply is also a statement of finality, one of assurance.

Gently he guides her head to him, resting it on his chest. He is still wearing his armor, but she doesn't flinch at the coldness of the metal. Resting his chin on the crown of her head, he takes her scent to memory, planting it deeper than it had been before. More than ever before in their days with one another, their fates are locked together and sealed. His choice in her final and her willingness with him is of pure love and devotion.

* * *

Three Weeks Later and Elsewhere…

It is morning, the sun barely rising over the horizon to lighten the grounds of the castle. The wind whistling through the air. The grounds have an unnatural peace about them. No one is truly awake yet. However, soon there is the sound of guards waking in haste. There is a visitor and their duty is to protect the castle.

There unexpected guest lands, his body transforming from a ball of light and into a man knelt on one knee. Guards are standing in front of him, hands on the hilts of their swords. He doesn't react to their defensive stance.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" A guard closest to him asks. His tone is hard.

"I am a messenger of the Western Lord's and I have a letter for Lady Miyu."

The guards eye him for a while, taking in his form. The messenger's posture is not aggressive, in fact it is confident and relaxed all at once.

"Very well." The same guard says, as he signals for one of the guards to bring the lady of the castle. He doesn't remove his eyes from the demon. Watching intently.

------------------------

Eventually there is a tap on the door of a bedchamber. The occupant slowly rises, having heard all of the commotion but not leaving to see what is happening.

Sliding open the screen, she is met with her ladies in waiting.

"Lady Miyu, there is a messenger here for you."

"Really? Well let's find out what he wants." She says.

She turns, leaving the screen open, an invitation for her servants to come in. Once they enter the chamber, they began moving swiftly to dress her. She only stands there proudly while being clothed in her luxurious robes.

-------------------

Once she is outside, she takes her throne seat at the very top of the stairway. The messenger is still there. Bowed respectfully and dutifully.

"What message do you have for me?"

"A letter my lady."

"A letter?... Let me see it." The messenger rises, walking towards her, his steps tell that his is a guard as well.

"Thank you." The Lady says, once the letter is in her hands. The messenger turns, returning to his position before her throne.

Opening the scroll, she reads the little writing that's inscribed upon it. Examining the words, the meanings, and the point of the letter. After reading the short message in the scroll, she stares at it blankly. She is stunned to say the least, but something in the back of her mind has somewhat expected it nonetheless. Realizing that the messenger hasn't left, she turns her attention to him. Sensing that he is waiting for her reply.

"I will reply personally." She says, rolling up the scroll and sitting it beside her. The messenger nods his understanding, turns and leaves. She doesn't move from her seat, leaning her elbow on the arm and resting her chin on her hand. Yet she doesn't show any emotions concerning what she has just read. The sun is rising to shine on the castle and earth below.

* * *

Six Days Later and Elsewhere…

The castle is calm despite the above normal bustle of servant's around. It's late morning, the sun beginning to heat the air. The wind whistling through the gardens and onto the verandas. The grounds glisten with the yellow-orange hue of the sun. The horizon is a unique color with the skyline being a soft blue bleeding into richer deep sea blue.

"My Lord." A noble bows, displaying his respect for the person who is walking pass him.

Sesshomaru doesn't acknowledge him formally, but keeps walking. He is enjoying the walk through the courtyards and gardens. There is nothing on his schedule to do. Coming before a wall, he turns, heading into another garden. One with more tress than the others, nearly appearing as if it is a forest.

Since he and Rin's walk in the gardens weeks ago. There have been preparations for the new Lady. He has also had to assert a certain amount of authority with some demons, while others have fallen in line.

Surprisingly this day, the castle is calm. Little anxiousness in the atmosphere. Everyone here either remaining relaxed to stay clear of any ire from him or they honestly are not affected by the event to come in several weeks. Only formally announcing what will be happening soon, he hasn't answered many questions. Though there have been many. Mainly from his retainer Jaken and the higher ranking officials. He's ignored Jaken as much a possible and answered little. It is not that he is unnerved by his actions, but that he feels his actions should not be questioned. They serve him, not question his choices. He has done nothing to earn their doubt, _well not nothing. _

There is a change in the air, a scent that he knows and a familiar power. The approaching person seems to be somewhat uneasy, but nothing hateful. He turns to face the approaching demoness.

"Sesshomaru." He is addressed by his mother, who has landed and ascended the stairs, taking her human form.

"Mother."

"How have you been? It's been a while since we have talked last."

Sesshomaru doesn't say anything, but raises a brow. They both know why she is here.

"Right, it's always straight to business with you." Lady Miyu sighs.

"Very well. I received your message four weeks ago. Saying that I was invited to be a witness to your union."

He still doesn't respond, he just wants a 'yes' or 'no' answer. It is bad enough that she's getting involved in this, however he will honor her as well. He thought long and hard before writing her, he can find another person to be a witness.

"First, why this choice in a mate? She is human, not a demon." She asks looking completely exasperated and a little insulted. _"Sesshomaru may not be as charming as his father, but he sure has tastes like Masahiro."_

After standing there, staring pass her indifferently. Sesshomaru responds, his tone sending the message that there is nothing to discuss, he is just waiting for her answer to the invitation.

"I know what race she belongs to mother...I have made my decision."

"Then why not as a lover? What of heirs?" She asks.

Sesshomaru still does not betray any emotions at that question. Why he realizes that what his mother has just spoken as the truth, he wants to share his time with no one else and firmly decided that she will be his official mate. The new Lady of the West, human yes, but these are his lands. His heirs will be half-breeds, then so be it. He still does not reply, he has already said that he has made his decision and so he stares at her blankly. Stubbornly refusing to answer questions that he has thoroughly considered.

" I always wondered what that girl was to you. This is surprising but… are you sure?" Lady Miyu asks the same question she asked years ago. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes recognizing the question.

"My mind is made up." He finally responds.

Lady Miyu's gaze is narrowed as she eyes her son. Of all the choices he has made, this one she is somewhat surprised to learn. She realizes that just like when he was ready to become Lord of the West, she can do nothing but accept it. The girl has been with him for years and she has known since first meeting the child, that she was important to her son, that he loved her. She suspects that the directions his affections have taken were anticipated, but she expected the possibility of him taking her as a lover, not an official mate. Sighing again, she relaxes her posture.

"A human Lady in a demons society." Lady Miyu comments. "Very well. So when is the ceremony?"

"Four weeks." His voice even.

"Four weeks? Why so soon?" She is more than surprised. The message that was sent didn't say when the ceremony would be. It just stated that a fast reply would be appreciated.

"It would have been in four weeks whether you came or not." Sesshomaru replies, turning to walk away. He pauses before continuing, still facing forward.

"Mother?"

"I will be there." She answers absently. With that Sesshomaru walks away, leaving her in the gardens.

She is no longer focused on him. She is not wholly comfortable with this arrangement, but somehow knew it was coming. However, now she has agreed to be there and will honor her agreement, a little reluctantly.

* * *

This is one of the chapters I was most nervous about. I wanted their relationship to be a smooth transition.

I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. After proofreading the chapter nearly four times, I lost my footing/train of thought and had to leave it how I wrote it.


	7. Chapter Six The New Lady

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters in this story.

A Journey Forever…Through Time and Wander

Chapter Six- The New Lady

The night is quiet, more silent than usual. The stars are brighter and the moon is full, shining through the screens and reflecting on the ponds in the gardens. Despite the special event of the night, the castle is noiseless. There is a calm in the air, a peace that moves from the heavens, pass the castle grounds, and to the earth. A sense of understanding, of fellowship.

It has been eight weeks since his declaration and Rin's assent. Sesshomaru has not changed how he acts, his behavior the same. They have continued spending more private time with one another, Sesshomaru learning of Rin even more deeply than before. Rin, herself, attempts her best to contain her excitement and appear mature. Nonetheless, she cannot hide her exuberance. Over the past two years, she has been struggling with her emotions. At times, she knew that her heart desired more from the relationship with her lord, but another part of her felt it could never be. Tonight her wishes will manifest themselves.

Over the weeks, she has been more pre-occupied with preparing herself for her new role as his mate or wife as it were, both mentally and formally. She learned about the practices of demon society during her days in the library. Mostly concerning the way nobility live. The only real structure there is, and certain areas are vague. To become the official mate of the lord, the couple will participate in a small ceremony, though usually large. The San-San Kudo is something she learned is similar in human society, but while there the ceremony is part of a wedding, here it is a practice meant to symbolize the union of mates; the demon equivalent to marriage. Something that evolved with the growth of nobility. Though not all demons practice it, Sesshomaru is nobility, and decided to follow tradition.

The day he confronted her about being his mate, he also told her that she would be sharing his chambers. She truly did not know what to expect, but just smiled, nodding slowly. Most of her days since then have been as usual, except for the tasks that needed to be done in preparation.

Sesshomaru has remained aloof about the situation, keeping his stoic indifference. However, inside something blooms within him. A happiness that isn't suppose to be there, contentment that has built from the moment the small girl child entered his life. All of her meaning strengthens and culminates to this moment in life. Despite his ignoring it, her role in his life, her existence, is the primary reason behind his growth, his growing strength. Her importance to him has become unfathomable, and as limitless as it may be, Rin will become dearer to him as time passes. The only creature he has let into his world, into his heart. In all of his years before her, he would not have expected or believed that this would happen. However, just as the seasons change in Rin life, they can bring change to all who are curious enough to witness.

Tonight sets their lives on another path.

They are sitting in a modestly decorated room. A room reserved for such ceremonies. Candles lit throughout. Few people are there and the ceremony will not be long. A simple formality for mates and Sesshomaru has made sure that it is nothing else. Being here, he is honoring as much tradition as possible. After all, his choice in a mate is far from traditional.

The couple is dressed in luxurious robes, formal kimono, yet nothing overbearing. Rin is wearing colors of peach, cream and white. Peach fruit embroidered on her outer kimono from the hem to circle around until they reach her waist. Her hair is pinned into an elegant coiffure. Sesshomaru is wearing dark blue, the same patterns embellished on his usual kimono.

Across from them, Lady Miyu sits demurely, hands folded in her lap, an honored guest and witness. Beside Rin, sits Jaken, carrying himself as best he can, chin held high. The only other people there are to serve the sake and the overseer of the ceremony. The overseer is a demon who is responsible for keeping track of the clan's lineage, his role including moderating these ceremonies. The only reason that Jaken is here is because Rin wanted him to be at the private ceremony and Sesshomaru conceded, though he never actually objected. He just did not bother to consider his vassal when he was dictating who would attend.

Sitting next to one another, Rin steals glances at Sesshomaru. He is sitting with his head forward, face relaxed and yet expressionless. Back straight and eyes focused. She turns her attention back to the ceremony at hand.

The tray is set before them, three sake cups stacked on one another, and for the first time Sesshomaru's eyes slide to Rin. A small glint comes to his eyes in anticipation for the night.

Rin is solely focused on the sake, nervousness evident. She has had sake before, but only on a few occasions and not much. Sake is beginning to be poured into one of the cups. Returning his attention to the ceremony, he moves him arm slowly, reaching for his cup. His movement cues Rin in to move as well, and so she imitates his actions. Waiting for him to finish his first sip from the cup of sake, she reaches for the cup to take her sip. With each reach, Rin is feeling less nervous. Both of them take three sips from each cup, three times. The ceremony is quiet, keeping a peaceful air about the room. Jaken is unaware that he is holding his breath, completely engrossed in the ceremony, until he feels his chest is tight, exhaling he keeps his eyes locked on the couple. Everyone in the room watches calmly, focused on the lord and his mate.

Placing their cups on the tray one last time, Lady Miyu and the overseer bow their heads, acknowledging the union. Shortly, Sesshomaru watches his mother, expecting a clever remark. However there is none and Sesshomaru takes his eyes off her.

Rising, his movement signals for Rin to do the same. The ceremony is complete, and there is no need to stay. The drinking of sake symbolizing the bond and agreement between mates. He is looking forward for the rest of the evening alone with Rin.

Rin stands and moves next to him, looking up to read his face, he is once again facing straight ahead, but she smiles at what she sees, contentment. Turning he heads for the door, his mate beside him. The room remained silent while they were within, and though now, everyone is watching the couple leave, silence still ensues. They were told that they could enjoy dinner in the dinning hall, Sesshomaru and Rin having already eaten. Lady Miyu raises her brow slightly, watching the two leave, before turning to look at the remaining people in the room.

"Well that's seems to be all." She says, catching everyone's attention. They turn to look at her, watching for her next action, she does nothing but smirks. Slowly they all nod at her. Rising, she smoothes over her clothing, before standing proudly and walking gracefully from the room.

After she leaves, Jaken stands, he does not have to tell the servants what to do, and he watches for a couple of seconds, silently considering the events that have occurred, as they begin cleaning up the room. He doesn't know if he will be eating alone, or with Sesshomaru's mother. The overseer bows as he passes him, causing Jaken to snap from his reverie, and follow him out of the room.

-------------------------

She is even more nervous now that they have left the ceremony room. Sesshomaru can sense it and knows why she is nervous. Instead of leading them to his bedchambers, he takes a detour leading them to the gardens. Hoping that she will relax there.

As usual, once she sees flowers, she is eager to run her hands along the familiar feel of petals. Leaning down, she caresses several. He lets her enjoy the gardens, while he enjoys watching her in her natural settings.

"Rin." Sesshomaru is standing behind her, his proud stance. She looks up to smile at him, and moves to stand before him. He stands there for a short while, but says nothing; there is a silent conversation between their gazes.

Eventually he strolls pass her, eyes still on her face as he moves. The corners of his lips twitching for a moment. As she turns her head to keep his gaze, she begins to understand the gesture, and moves to be alongside him. Silently they pace toward the castle and his face remains as stoic as ever. Her heart is dancing with joy, she has silently wanted this for years, and she belatedly realizes that they are headed for his chambers.

----------------------------

The moon is lowering, leaving waves of its reflecting light showering over the screens and ponds. The breeze swaying to whisper on the screens off the verandas. The night is tranquil, serenity filling the atmosphere. All in the castle asleep.

The room is silent, the faint sound of breathing moving through the air. Shadows of the night dancing across the walls. The couple lay there, enjoying the new warmth that the other provides. Sesshomaru isn't truly asleep. This night he's stayed awake, taking in the comfort of his new mate, and savoring the memory of them sharing one another's lives and bodies in the fullest.

Sighing contently, he looks over to the young woman next to him. Calm washing over him. Pleased with his choice, with his life. This decision he is proud of and he anticipates the days and nights to come with her as his mate.

Rolling so that he lays on his side, he softly runs his nose up and down the back of her head and neck. Reveling in a scent that is so familiar, yet so refreshing. Leaning closer he starts trailing kisses down the soft skin of her neck.

Rin awakes surprised, but as her memory comes to her, collecting herself, she relaxes. She doesn't move, but a content smile softly grows on her face, basking in the sensation. Sensing that she is up, Sesshomaru travels around to her throat, easing his kisses upward to give her an early welcoming good morning kiss.

* * *

There is a light mist hovering over the plants and gardens. Coating them with the dew of the morning. The atmosphere placing the condensation of water from the air onto the highly placed grounds of the castle. The dampness can be felt in the air, lingering as if after the rain. But it does not rain here. It is the actual location that brings the wetness here, so high, closer to the clouds than any structure should be.

Two days have passed since Sesshomaru and Rin becoming mates. The inhabitants of the castle acting naturally, normally. In fact, the only people on the property that show any excitement about the union have been Rin's friends. While the others act indifferent towards it. Possibly battling something within or not at all surprised by what has taken place.

The days have begun to take on rhythm, a normal pace to daily life. The new daily life. Rin has started adjusting to waking up in her lord's chambers, while she is still glad to have Kameko and Azumi remain as her ladies in waiting. The first morning Sesshomaru had awoken and was gone before she was up, but she has only been there for two mornings and she has yet to see if this will be his behavior each morning.

The days so far have been easy, going about her daily activities, as well as overseeing the servants. A task that she is new at, but has the help of the former director over the servants. Today however she is up early as well to bid farewell to their guest.

"Goodbye my lady." Rin bows her head, polite and respectful. She is standing to the side of her mate, a pleasing image of a lady. Lady Miyu observes her, watching her mannerisms. When Rin finally rises, Lady Miyu gives a slight bow.

"Farwell Rin." She says, before turning her attention to her son. She raises a dainty brow at him before speaking.

"Well, goodbye Sesshomaru. And may I say once more, you've made an interesting choice in a mate." Her tone is usual for her, but she takes one serious look at him, before allowing a smile to form on her face.

"Goodbye mother." Sesshomaru responds. His face is blank, not one muscle moves, not one tangible emotion or thought in his eyes. Smirking, Lady Miyu turns on her heels, heading for the stairway. There is nothing left to say. The fact that she is even involved may mean something, but she's not going to bother figuring it out. Her son is happy today, and after the events that introduced the little girl to her presence, she has learned to see that in his expression, no matter how blank it may look. Reaching the midpoint on the stairs, she is not going to walk back to the castle, and so she transforms into her true form and takes to the skies.

* * *

The castle is cloaked in darkness. No moon to shine on the many courtyards. The stars straining to place little light in the sky, giving guidance in the late hours. Yet the creatures that dwell here have no need for the gift, they can see without the sparkles of the night.

The castle has the aroma of dinner, and the halls are filled with the essence of fresh fish and fruit. A little over seven months have passed since Lord Takahiro inquired about the presence of another demon near the borders. The conversation hasn't gone any further.

Walking through the halls, the sound of his boots stalking across the wood flooring making loud clacks. The halls are lit by candles, and he passes the closet hall to the exit, to take a detour. It's not long before he is closing in on an open area. Turning he steps into an alcove. This space is full of history, every Lord and Lady of these lands. Painted and honored. No one has removed the artwork, and he will not object if someone chose to.

Turning to look at the painting closest to his left, he is met with a haunting creature. One that does not torment him as much as the living, but one he knows should haunt him nonetheless, especially when looking into its eyes.

"Lord Shou." He murmurs.

He is not certain what brought him to this alcove. He did not come here of his own accord. He followed his feet, but his mind did not fight.

He appraises the image. The now deceased and lost Lord Shou. The embodiment of beauty for their people. His skin the color of wheat, and his hair the same color to match, falling to his knees. His eyes twinkle even in the tapestry, a luminous emerald. The markings of his status- black- trail from the inner corner of his eyes, down his face, to stop at his jaw.

Every feature, every sculpture of his face made to perfection. A jaw line that tells of determination, of conviction. Eyes that display thoughtfulness but focus and sternness. His cheekbones are set evenly on his face, an attempt to keep him from looking harsh. His lips are placed gently beneath his nose, measured to every considerable inch. A nose that shapes his features into a majestic work of art. He is not too tall, but one of the tallest amongst their clan. His chest is muscular, built to suit his power, but he is slim.

The kimono he wore was an emerald like his eyes, yet silver glittering over the silk. Three swords sit on his waist. A katana on each side, and a wakazashi to the left. His claws are clean; he has done no work, but kill when required. He stands elegantly, but imposing. His posture informing all that he can relate to everyone, but that he is authority.

Tatsuya takes his eyes off the painting, to look next to it. _"Shou's mate."_ The Lady of the clan. A beauty no less. Her entire character, one of humility, but power and pride. A female who will act her role in society, until she, her honor, or her family are crossed. Her complexion is golden, and her eyes a glassy deep blue, kimono to match. Her hair falls to the heels of her feet, the color brown with streaks of gold and white throughout. She was older than Shou, an arrangement by another relative. She is dressed royally, nothing less, and her face is set in a display of authority itself. A woman who has honored her clan, her children, and her mate.

Tatsuya turns to face straight ahead. _"Too bad they're all dead." _He thinks sarcastically.Every member gone, father, mother, and children. All killed with Takahiro's quest to reestablish himself in Japan. The children were not all young- five of them- but none were at an age to defeat Takahiro, though the oldest three tried in earnest.

He turns quickly, Hyosuke and Kuma standing at the alcove arch. His guards, who followed him down the halls, going to the dinning hall for their supper. They do not look at him, eyes passing him to focus on the wall ahead, a wall that is actually covered by a tapestry of the first Lord of the Southern Lands. But their eyes display no form of thought. The two just wait to follow. Although they are loyal to him, they are not the type of warriors who believe in vengeance, and if he were to ever die in battle, they would turn and continue their lives. They are laid back, lazy in a sense, but dutiful. They do their task leisurely, as if they have all the time in the world. But the results are exemplary.

Tatsuya takes steps, walking between the two, to turn another direction, opposite of the way he came. He is taking the longest walk to the dining hall. Turning on their heels, Hyosuke and Kuma follow. They do not speak to him, despite the fact that they have bonded more like best friends than that of servant and master. There is no anger between them; they simply understand that Tatsuya is in a foul mood.

------------------------

The door is the typical oak that the castle has been constructed with. He stands there, facing the wood, no thought at mind. Giving one nod of his head, a servant opens the screens, air rushing to his face with the movement. He does not nod thanks, they are servants, and that is their job. Moving into the dinning hall, Hyosuke and Kuma behind him, he looks to his left, Takahiro is seated at the end of the long table. Head resting on his folded hands, elbows on the table, a bored look on his face. His eyes brighten once he sees them, something that Tatsuya feels wary of and cannot help but notice that this enthusiastic show is out of place for the warrior, but something that is wholly within his character. _"Which personality tonight?"_

He feels as if everyone is watching him, and when he glances behind him, Hyosuke and Kuma are staring straight ahead. Returning his attention to the dining hall, he enters fully, walking to take a seat next to Takahiro, while his guards sit across from him. Food is already sitting on the table, placed there before they arrived. It is still hot, steam coming from the freshly cooked meal. He looks up, eyes landing on Hyosuke and Kuma first, they are watching him, waiting for a cue that they can eat, act normally, and he flicks his eyes to Takahiro, he's smirking, eyes appearing to be looking at him and pass him at once. Exhaling a long breath, he reaches for his cup of tea first.

"It took you long enough. Where were you?" This night it is Takahiro eating dinner, for now. Hyosuke and Kuma have started eating, not paying attention to anyone but themselves. Their postures are relaxed now, as they are nearly slumping where they sit.

"I was enjoying a walk through the castle."

"Really? I didn't know that you did that." Tatsuya looks up at Takahiro, brows furrowed. Rolling his eyes, he picks up his utensils to begin eating, but before he takes his first bite, Takahiro says something to catch his full attention.

"I want to research someone. A demon. That scent that was in the east."

Tatsuya places his chopsticks back down beside his plate and sits back. Staring above the heads of his personal guards, before turning to look at Lord Takahiro.

"Research? That was a long time ago." He states as if it had been decades ago.

"It was close to a year ago."

"Nonetheless, that scent has long gone by now. How will you find him?"

"I will not find him. Someone else will."

Tatsuya raises an eyebrow and now Hyosuke and Kuma have stopped eating. Hyosuke's mouth half open as he has paused mid bite, while Kuma has also put down his chopsticks. Takahiro's attention is focused ahead of him, but he is still engaged in the conversation.

"And who do you have in mind?" Tatsuya finally asks, both brows raised.

"Umm. You...or your guards. Yes, can you have your personal guards find him? They were there when we smelled the other demon, his scent is familiar, the one in the east."

Tatsuya's face changes from quizzical to serious. His features nearly contorting to display rage. But he is not angry actually, he has sent his guards out several times to do work for Takahiro. Tatsuya turns to look at his loyal friends. And they are both staring at him expectantly. He reads their faces and reactions, noting every emotion and thought that shines in their eyes. They are demons of lower nobility and although they are trained the very same way as him when it comes to keeping a regal face, they never hide their expressions from him. A friendship of hundreds of years. Turning he faces Takahiro, who is oddly looking at his guards, before slightly dipping his chin to look at his food.

"Very well. When do you want this 'research' done?"

"First. Tell me more about that demon lord, the new one." The ancient warrior's face becomes grim and serious and he turns his focus on Tatsuya sitting at the table. Tatsuya is looking at him blankly, concealing any other thoughts at the moment.

"What of him?" His voice is serious.

"Tell me who he is. I am looking for someone. Someone's kin. Just as here." The warrior's own voice is restrained, centuries of practiced neutrality, yet there is a minuscule hint of annoyance behind his tone.

Tatsuya still doesn't display any thought or emotion at that mention of his cousin Shou. But slowly blinks one time to bring his memory of the lords of these lands to the forefront.

"His name is Sesshomaru, I believe. The son of Lord Masahiro and Lady Miyu. He is the fourth lord of his lands. As is with all of the current lords with the exception of the Southern Islands."

"And? What of his lineage. I am looking for kin."

Tatsuya repeats the same blink, slowly. Again bringing memory to the forefront. He knows that Takahiro is out for revenge, but now he is getting answers as to whom by answering the ancient demons questions.

"Before Masahiro was Daiki, and before him was the first Lord of the West, the one who you no doubt know…" He pauses, his statement was to purposely enrage the warrior knowing how he'd reacted to hearing about Takehiko.

"Susumu." Tatsuya finishes, and as he anticipates, the table moves with the sudden jerk from Takahiro. The sound makes him think for a minute that perhaps the table will break. Without knowing it, he begins smirking, his mood lightening from before. Across from him, Hyosuke and Kuma are staring at him with eyebrows raised, the look questioning his reasons for his current taunting.

There is a flare of power from one end of the table and he doesn't take his gaze off the screen behind his loyal friends. While they have set their eyes on Takahiro, one eyebrow raised each.

Takahiro seems to be fighting to restrain himself. To control his reaction. He has been looking for this man for years, and to know that he was at his borders, he is far from outraged. This is the demon that he will exact revenge on, his true enemy no longer lives, but the ancient warrior's hate burns through generations. As if each new member's soul is some part of the previous person. He is determined to assault and decimate every clan that has sprung forth from his enemies. His throat is tight, and he is near choking, cutting off a roar of rage. His hands are clenched to the table's edge like he is about to either rip the table apart, or push it away. He notices that his nostrils are flaring and his arms are shaking, burning with suppressed anger. Breathing heavily, he brings his thoughts to controlling himself.

Still shaking with each calming breath, he closes his eyes. Concentrating on relaxing his muscles. Slowly he releases the table from his grip to let his arms fall to his sides. He slowly opens his eyes again, and oddly they are burning. He blinks several times, before taking one more calming breath and returning to himself.

Takahiro once again places his elbows one the table, laying his chin on his folded hands. He blinks once more, and realizes that Hyosuke and Kuma are staring at him as if he has lost his mind, while Tatsuya is watching him from the side, a smirk still on his face.

"Well… I have found my prey." Takahiro states.

"Oh. Is that so?" Tatsuya turns his head fully towards the warrior, still smirking. And Takahiro looks at him, his face full of annoyance. He is already tired of Tatsuya's taunts, but will not mention it.

"Who is the guy in the east?" Takahiro asks.

"I told you before. I don't know about him. Only the Lord of the West." Now Tatsuya allows his voice to show full annoyance as well. He doesn't like repeating himself, it's ridiculous.

"Why do you not go after your 'prey' then, instead of the guy in the east?" Tatsuya asks curiously, eyebrow twitching, the muscles being stopped from rising.

"I will have time for that lord, I will savor my victory. I will conquer those lands as well. But I am curious about the other scent." His voice is back to it's practiced neutrality, seemingly having regained all of himself.

Tatsuya does nothing but shrug, and reaches for his tea, bringing the cup to his mouth. Hyosuke and Kuma see the movement and once again it's a cue that they can return to their own worlds, eating their dinners.

"I would like it if you sent them out by the weeks end." Takahiro says as he reaches for the first time for his own chopsticks and begins to eat.

Tatsuya holds his cup still, thinking of the time his lord wants Hyosuke and Kuma to leave. Above the rim of his cup, he looks at them, but their heads are down, no longer interested, and he slides his eyes to Takahiro, his head down as well, focused on eating his cooling food. Sighing, he takes the cup from his mouth and places it on the table to look around the room.

"Very well. When would you like them back?"

Takahiro pauses, chopsticks stopping in mid action. His eyes look up, but not entirely, only falling to a farther end of the table.

"Hmm. They can take their time. But not longer than a few months. I am no longer in any hurry." He says before returning to his meal.

Tatsuya doesn't respond, only picks up his chopsticks once more and begins eating. The dinning hall quieting down. Silence falling between the group.

----------------------------------

The sun is not at it's highest point in the sky, beginning to fall to the west. The wind is as usual for this area. Smooth blowing, rustling the leaves and picking up the dirt to swirl in the air.

At the base of a long stairway stands three figures, forming a semi-circle. Each a different shape and size from the other. The wind moves to sway their long hair, and the silk fabric of their clothes. They seem to be frozen in time.

"Do we kill him?" The voice is low and raspy and yet commanding. Hyosuke is facing Tatsuya, not entirely sure of what his mission is.

"No. Just find out what you can." Tatsuya's voice is even, nothing else to show.

"And if there is any confrontation?" Kuma asks, the smoothness of his tone laced with curiosity, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Fight but don't kill him."

"Alright." Kuma says, shrugging and looking away. He has no problem with the command, but is a little confused about why he is not to kill this man in the east if he is confronted with a fight.

Taking two large steps back, Tatsuya bows slightly, sending them off. Kuma turns his head, the motion catching his attention again. Hyosuke drops to one knee, bowing, and Kuma looks down at him before imitating his move.

Tatsuya looks down at both of them, then grunts, rolling his eyes. They are being silly, there's no need to bow like that. Turning he makes his way back up the stairs.

"Bye." Tatsuya says casually.

Looking up, the two knelt on the ground do not attempt to hide their chuckles. Watching his moving form ascend the stairs. Turning to look at one another, they stand, inhale deeply, and turn northeast. Their pace leisurely.

* * *

One Month Later and Miles Away…

The glade is a rich green, the grass smells fresh, and one look at the land, a person can imagine a bed of lushness. The breeze sends smells through the trees, bouncing off the buildings, leaves and grass. The sun is hidden above the canopy, set high by the tall trees.

A form painted in red leaps through the boughs, landing on a thick branch set midway up a tree. The leaves and branches shake, the wind and force of the weight from the new visitor making them bounce dramatically. However, the sound of the branches shaking is low. From the shadows, a nose peers out, exposing itself in the sun. It twitches before being drawn back into the dark. A dark mass jumps from its perch, heading higher near the treetops. The sound of heavy fabric flapping against the wind can be heard, and the figure lands to the forest floor with little effort.

Cautiously, one leg moves, but stops, then slowly the entire form walks into a clearing, hands shoved into his sleeves, eyes narrowed, nose twitching, and white hair blowing in the wind. He takes another step.

There is a scent gliding through the woods. He hasn't noticed it before, but he realizes that despite the scent being new to him, he sensed something beyond the trees long before he could smell anything. Something that should not be hidden, even within the thickness of the forest, the mysteriousness that lurks within. Taking another step, Inuyasha bristles. He doesn't like being spied on and more so, he doesn't like the fact that he can't find whatever is in the forest.

He has been searching these woods for hours, and nothing has come up. Not one solid trail. He looks up to the sky, he is past agitated, he is pissed. Even though he hasn't found anything or anyone, he can't help but feeling like something is nearby, a presence that is not natural here.

A loud rustle comes from across the glade. Inuyasha turns quickly, ready to move his arms from his sleeves and reach for his sword. He relaxes, watching. _"Probably some animal." _However, the bushes keep moving. He begins to take up a fighting stance, but the movement suddenly stops.

There's a breeze in the air, and it's carrying the strange scent again. _"There…there it is again…and it's coming from…" _He leaps once more, flying several feet across the clearing, to land directly behind the bushes that were moving only moments ago. Nothing is there, just trees and a smaller clearing beyond that. He looks around, and the air brings the same scent to him once more, but this time it is close. He leaps in the air once more. Now he is wondering if whoever or whatever he is tracking has been running from him, leading him on a chase.

Landing, he looks up.

"I know you're there! Stop screwing with me and come out!"

However, there is no movement, the forest is beyond still now. He scans the surroundings again, and when he goes to scan the area once more, there it is, two small orbs of light looking back at him. Inuyasha blinks and the two orbs, become four. For a few seconds, he stands there blinking, his face showing stunned confusion. He doesn't know what to make of it. Narrowing his eyes, focusing, Inuyasha tries to discern what is emitting the unnatural light.

"Who's there?!" Inuyasha hasn't completely figured out what he's looking at, but this is where the scent is strong, and he has found something out of place here. To his surprise, the four orbs of light blink and he knows that it's a person, a demon. He snatches his arms from his sleeves, taking his sword from his waist, and jumps into the trees swinging, taking out several plants with one swing.

Dust and splinters of bark fly around, falling to the ground, the air filled with green. Inuyasha starts coughing as some of the dirt flies into his nose. When he looks up, the air is clear, all of the debris resting on the forest floor. Blinking to clear his eyes, the four small orbs of light that he saw are gone. _"Where did they go?"_

He looks around once more and his attention is drawn to his right, but nothing is in sight. Deciding to follow his instincts, he walks towards the trees. There is a flare of power, a warning.

"You're in my forest! Get the hell out here and face me!" Instead of waiting for them to reveal themselves, Inuyasha jumps again, sword ready. This time, before he can swing the Tetsusaiga, the same orbs of light appear and blink, only to disappear again. Landing on one of the branches, he glances around. He's beginning to get infuriated and a little wary. _"What do they want?"_

Looking around again, the same orbs of light pierce through the thickness of the forest, and he waste no time leaping after them. This time the light doesn't disappear, and when he lands, he can faintly see two figures, black masses against the shade. The two shadows move to the edge of the clearing, and he follows them, but goes one leap further. He can see now, every detail possible about the two intruders. They are demons.

Crouching on two branches across from him are two male demons. At first, he examines what they look like, comparing them to the demons he was searching for. However, one look and he can tell that they are not the two demons from a few years ago. Neither have blue or gold hair, nor are they large. One is crouched lower than the other, his body positioned as if he is preparing to lunge, but he is relaxed.

Inuyasha observes them. The one standing on a higher branch is clothed in a kimono and hakama, the colors a rusty-red and burnt orange, two swords at his hip. And when Inuyasha examines him more, his smile is smug and his expression if one of amusement. His eyes still give off their own light, but now he notices that they are blue. His hair is green, and although it's tied, it is still quit long. Dropping his eyes lower, the demon below moves, and the color of his kimono is a blue-gray, the fabric looks inexpensive, but once the demon moves again, Inuyasha can see the true value of the material. This demon is wearing only a kimono and haori, but no hakama, and his swords are sitting on his waist. He seems to have feathers atop his head, and once Inuyasha squints, he can see that his hair isn't completely black, but appears to be purple also.

Shifting his weight on his feet.

"Who are you?!...What are you doing here?!"

They are teasing him and jump over his head to land in the clearing behind him. Instantly turning, he follows. He lands in the clearing, they stand there eyeing him, and Inuyasha glares back. The brightness of the sun blazes behind the two intruders, subtly blinding out their forms.

"Inuyasha." One of them say smugly, his voice raspy and low.

"How do you know me?!"

"We don't." The taller demon says smoothly. He stands with his arms crossed, haughty and his facial expression is mocking. Inuyasha notices that both of their voices have casualness to them and he only gets angrier.

Inuyasha takes a step forward, his sword before him, and his entire posture ready to attack.

"We're not here to fight. Just to learn."

Inuyasha blinks, his legs moving to step back, but he stops himself.

"What do you want?!"

"To learn." The taller demon repeats.

"Who are you?"

At this, the two demons turn to look at one another, a spark of light passing over their eyes, before breaking out into laughter. Inuyasha can't help but note that their laughter isn't anything sinister, it only makes him feel indignant. While they don't appear to be aggressive, his past has taught him not to trust any random demon, in fact he trusts very few.

"Can't hurt." The slightly shorter demon says, shrugging his shoulders, looking straight at his companion. But his companion appears to be looking at the tree line. And now that Inuyasha sees them in the light, their eyes no longer cast beams of light of their own.

"Don't see how." Turning back to Inuyasha, they take a step back, and Inuyasha doesn't understand why.

"I am Hyosuke, this here is Kuma." Hyosuke says, a smile on his face, but the smile looks playful, teasing, and Inuyasha immediately gets angrier.

"What do you want?!"

"Well, we answered that. To learn." Kuma says, smiling as well.

"Don't fuck with me. Learn what?"

"Learn about you." Hyosuke states, his tone suggesting that he is getting agitated.

"About me?" He mumbles. Then Inuyasha remembers something. "How do you know my name?!"

"We heard it. Those people, friends of yours and that woman." Kuma says, as if the answer is obvious and he is bored. He is not looking at Inuyasha, his eyes are focused again at some point beyond the treetops.

Panic and rage boil to the surface, his face twisting to show his true anger. _"How long have they been here?"_ The feeling of a strange presence has been there for a little over a week now, and he doesn't know how close they've been to his home.

"What do you want?"

"Don't answer that." Kuma spits out to Hyosuke, his tone stern, serious. Kuma's eyes drop from the sky to land on Inuyasha, they're blank, for the first time not expressing anything since he saw them in the forest.

"Leave! Now!" Inuyasha shouts. "Or I'm gonna cut you to shreds!"

Hyosuke and Kuma do nothing but stare at him. From their observations, they know he has a temper, but they also knew that he would track them eventually. Their mission wasn't to fight him, but if he was going to be aggressive, swinging that overgrown sword around, then they would have to defend themselves.

The two take another large step back. Hoping that their actions would tell him that they weren't looking to fight. But it does the opposite, as Inuyasha begins crouching, ready to pounce.

"We do not wish to fight." Kuma blurts, halting Inuyasha.

"Then why are you here?!"

"A task."

Inuyasha blinks, slightly thrown off by their comment. _"Task?"_ Pondering their words, he figures out that they were sent here by someone else.

"Who sent you?!"

"He's not so clueless." Hyosuke laughs. But once again, his laughter only raises another notch to Inuyasha's anger.

"A friend, foe." Kuma says, not looking at Inuyasha, but pass him. Now Inuyasha is beginning to understand the demons body language. Kuma isn't threatened by him, and in fact, by the distant look in his eyes, wishes that he were somewhere else. But they are enjoying his reactions to them. _"I'm not some joke!"_.

Inuyasha gives a quick glance at both of them and without another thought, he charges. Kuma's head jerks to Inuyasha, and his eyes widen, blinking. He knew that Inuyasha was hot headed, but he doesn't believe that he has done anything to cause this type of reaction so soon. Hyosuke on the other hand, jumps back, leaving a shocked Kuma standing in Inuyasha's path. Sensing Hyosuke's retreat, Kuma gracefully leaps to the air- arms still crossed- and flipping, to land several feet away.

But separating and moving further away doesn't deter Inuyasha's charge and he switches directions for the demon nearest him, Hyosuke. Hyosuke takes another leap back, arms held to his side, he doesn't make a move for his sword. Despite their subtle cues that they are avoiding a fight, the dog demon continues his attack.

Jumping to the treetop, Hyosuke glowers at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha gives him just as fierce a look. Scowling, using every facial muscle possible.

"We do not wish to fight Inuyasha. But…"

Inuyasha snaps his head around, causing Kuma to instantly jolt back, prepared to jump away once more. Kuma now suspects that Inuyasha's attack is more of a threat, but a threat, no less, that will end in a battle if they don't leave.

"But…now that we can talk with you personally." Kuma pauses, waiting to see Inuyasha's reaction before continuing. "Answer us this…your scent is familiar to a demon lord. What is your relation. He is a dog demon as well."

Inuyasha doesn't move, his facial expression doesn't change, but he blinks, only to continue scowling. Hyosuke is watching intently, this is the last bit of information that they need.

"Fuck you!" The words are like venom, his ears now twitching.

"Tell us and we'll leave." Hyosuke goads. Inuyasha turns his head up and towards Hyosuke.

"You figure it out!!!!"

"Relative?" Kuma tries to gauge.

"Close relative?" Hyosuke follows suit, attempting to bait Inuyasha.

"Cousin?" Hyosuke continues. Inuyasha still doesn't respond.

"Brother?" Kuma tries once more. This time Inuyasha responds.

"Fuck you!" He shouts and lunges once more. Hyosuke smiles, his reaction an obvious answer. Kuma misses another attack by leaping into the boughs to join his companion. They stand there looking down at Inuyasha, but nothing more.

Inuyasha turns and charges again.

"Wind scar!"

Taken by surprise, they don't know what to make of his powerful attack. To Kuma's surprise, he feels power rising next to him, and he slowly turns to see Hyosuke transforming into his natural state, an eagle. He stares at Hyosuke first, but soon decides to follow his lead. Between the pair, Kuma takes more of the leadership role, and he rarely follows anything that Hyosuke does, it's always the other way around. But today he stays in sync with his long time friend.

Inuyasha comes to an immediate halt, skidding to a stop, heels burning in the dirt. His 'Wind Scar' dissipates. He freezes and watches as the two transform into giant birds. The only other transformation that he's seen like this was his brother and Naraku. He's only somewhat surprised to see other demons transform into large animals as well; he has never seen an eagle demon. And they are large, their wings casting shadows over the canopies. Both have feathers of brown, with little white. Their beaks are sharp, and claws enormous.

Hyosuke attacks first, his speed is mind numbing. But his attack is also not death threatening. He grazes Inuyasha with his feet, knocking him to the forest floor. Inuyasha immediately recovers. Kuma fly's down next, scooping down low, claws snagging Inuyasha's shoulder. Their attacks are more to intimidate and lessen any chance of injury with the Tetsusaiga. But as they are getting ready to turn around and watch his reaction, he sends a frightening blow of his classic 'Wind Scar'. They immediately backpedal, wings flapping against the wind, but both receive a clip from the attack. Causing them to be pushed back further and fiercer than them flapping their wings. Hyosuke waste no time swooping down, beak first, to snatch Inuyasha up by his arm.

He throws Inuyasha several feet into a tree, but this doesn't deter the dog demon either. Inuyasha simply stands to his feet, and shouts another battle cry, sending another blow towards them. This time, they successfully dodge, floating in the air. But Inuyasha continues another attack.

Kuma, getting tired of the battle already, as well as sensing that the sword is much more powerful than this one attack, dives down to the clearing. Changing directions, lifting up before he touches the forest floor, he dashes behind Inuyasha, and lodges his beak into Inuyasha's back, flying up and once again picking him up. Driving his claws into Inuyasha, he slams him into another tree, at the same time darting upwards to avoid the trees.

Turning, Hyosuke and Kuma hover in the sky, waiting to see if they need to avoid another attack from Tetsusaiga. But Inuyasha doesn't seem to be moving.

Moments later, sensing that he won't be getting up, they transform into their humanoid forms, landing next to Inuyasha. Hyosuke glowers down at him and Kuma frowns, looking displeased and genuinely concerned. They can sense his heartbeat, and decide that he is most likely unconscious.

"Shall we go?"

Kuma turns quickly to look at Hyosuke, his expression angry and puzzled at once.

"What need was there to transform?"

"I sensed something different about his weapon."

"And?"

Hyosuke turns to look at him, brows furrowing as if that was a stupid question.

"Let's go. We have our answer. The Lord of the West is his brother. And we've both exercised for the day." Kuma is once again looking at the sky, his voice bland. He steps pass Hyosuke, ignoring him. Hyosuke senses Kuma's new mood, and silently turns to follow. Hyosuke has to admit, he did want a fight. They're not a hot-tempered pair, but Inuyasha had aggravated him earlier, and like Kuma, he knew that the dog demon wasn't going to just let them leave.

The two walk into the trees, forgetting their opponent, leaving a moaning Inuyasha in the clearing. The only other noise is the rustling of the grass against the wind.

* * *

The sun is starting the fall, evening closing in. The village is full of people preparing to settle for the night.

"Kagome?...Where are you going?" Shippou is sitting on a fence next to the reserve, playing and talking with the village children. Though he could have seen Kagome walking down the path long ago, this is the first time he notices her.

Kagome looks up, her thoughts scattering. She asked one of the nearest neighbors to watch her children, while she left to find Inuyasha. They were quick to agree, probably because their own children often play with hers. Her mind has been on why Inuyasha hasn't been home all day, and she cannot get rid of the feeling that something is amiss.

"Have you seen Inuyasha?" Her voice is pleading and concerned. Her face full of worry and distress.

"No. He's probably in the forest." Shippou keeps his voice plain, but his face and eyes are bright.

"Yeah. But he usually comes home by now."

"Hmm." Shippou pinches his lips together, looking up at the horizon. "I'll help you look for him."

"That's a big help. You can find his scent. Thanks Shippou!"

"Yup, no problem." Shippou says, jumping down from the fence. He turns to his friends, raising his arms high enough to wave. "Bye everybody. I'll see you later."

"Bye Shippou!" They all exclaim.

He turns back around to look up at Kagome. She's smiling at the children, nodding her own goodbye.

"Let's go." Kagome says. The only reply that Shippou gives is a strong nod.

------------------------------

"Inuyasha !"

"Inuyasha!"

The two voices echo.

"Shippou can you smell him?"

They both pause, skimming the area. It didn't take long to reach the forest, but now they are deep into the woods. Darkness growing even before sunset. Soon a breeze blows, carrying smells from all directions.

"No…wait. I…I…I think I smell blood." Shippou sticks his nose higher into the air, closing his eyes. Turning his head, he tries to pinpoint where the blood is coming from. _"There. Inuyasha."_ Sprinting off immediately, he leaves Kagome in the clearing.

Following Shippou's lead, Kagome runs off behind him. After going through trees, and small clearings, they come across Inuyasha, sprawled out on the woodland floor.

"Inuyasha!" They shout in unison. Rushing over, Kagome doesn't hesitate to lift him up as much as she can, shaking him a little. Shippou stands near her, watching intently, but doesn't try to get closer.

Kagome looks over Inuyasha's body, and sees bruises- some deep and some shallow. She can tell that he's not conscious, and most likely will not be waking up soon. She maintains her cool, having done this many times over.

"Shippou. Go to the village and find Kohaku. He should be able to carry Inuyasha."

Shippou has been watching Inuyasha, and when Kagome speaks, she snaps him out of his thoughts. Looking up at her, his face is etched with concern.

"Huh?...Right. I'll be right back!" And in seconds, Shippou is gone. Bushes shaking, twigs snapping in his wake.

Returning her attention to her husband, she looks over his body once more, gingerly touching a few wounds.

"It's alright. We'll get you home." Kagome whispers, pulling Inuyasha into her lap and placing a hand on his chest.


	8. Chapter Seven Welcoming

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters in this story.

A Journey Forever…Through Time and Wander

Chapter Seven- Welcoming 

The sun is setting, the sky naturally lit by the fleeting blaze. There is the quiet of evening settling in, and the cooling breeze of night. A soft rasp sounds as the wind glides over the buildings and screens.

The couple has been mated for two months. Their daily lives taking on a new pattern. They have remained formal before the court, bonding when alone. There seems to be a change in the demon lord, especially when with his mate. Something more easy, more peaceful.

Taking Rin to be by his side has been a more than rewarding decision. A love that grows, affections that he has never displayed. He not only seeks her company in the gardens for the day to feel familiar, but seeks her company regardless. His daily agenda remains the same and what free time he finds, he is sure to search for her. He still enjoys his time alone, his solitude and usually finds that time when he is in the study.

He is becoming more and more comfortable with each day that passes. More secure with each night he spends with her. There has been some apprehension from some of the nobility. However, Sesshomaru only glares at them, a look in his eyes saying beware.

Rin herself can only be delighted and satisfied. Her family is definite, is true. And she can be with the man she has loved her entire life, and has come to love in all meanings of the word.

She has always thought of him as kind and strong and currently her admiration and devotion can only grow. She has what she secretly wished for all of these years. Since her love matured. She enjoys every moment with him. Becoming enthralled with his confidence in her. He has started talking more, though not as talkative as her, he has shared his thoughts with her, something she was sure that she wouldn't hear coming from him. Learning new things and remembering all of the years she has spent with him, that alone makes her feel even more closer to him than their most intimate moments.

The Lord and Lady of the West are enjoying their evening walk through the gardens. Small conversation between the two. Leisurely the couple passes manicured sections of flowers, and benches of stone.

Something different about the garden catches Rin's eye, and she turns to walk towards what has captured her attention. There are a patch of purple flowers that are new to the gardens. Stepping closer, she lifts her robes slightly so that she can better inspect the plants. She is not familiar with the plant, and wonders where it came from.

Watching as she approaches the flowers, Sesshomaru is well aware what has caught her interest. He smiles inwardly. He had planned to walk by the plants as they returned to the castle.

"Do you not like them? I had them brought over from China. They are Chinese Bellflowers. A different gift from the kimono and jewelry. As well as the swan." He waves at some point beyond the flowers.

She looks up at him. He has given her gifts since the night he asked her to be his mate. Nonetheless, this is something rare to her, she has never seen the beautiful blossoms before. Turning to look at the small pond beyond the flowers, she sees two swans asleep, drifting through the water.

"Sesshomaru!" She breathes. And he allows a full smile to grace his face. A smile filled with sincerity, one of happiness. Leaning in closer, her brown eyes sparkle with the reflection of the pond as she studies the two creatures floating on the waters surface.

* * *

It is mid-afternoon, humming birds and butterflies fluttering above the gardens. The wind softly whispering throughout the gardens and courtyards. Nobles travel down the many pathways and stone walkways on the castle grounds. 

Rin is knelt before her newly planted patch of Chinese Bellflowers, a swan waddling near, unafraid of the predators that stalk nearby. It seems like everyday since she moved here, especially since she became Sesshomaru's mate, more and more animals and flowers are added, many as gifts from either Sesshomaru himself, or various people. Delicately clipping several Bellflowers, Rin places them in an artfully weaved basket to be arranged later in the couples quarters.

"Sesshomaru, when will we be going out to patrol the lands again?" Rin continues with her task of selecting flowers, occasionally straining to reach farther and select a few rare roses and lilies that surround the Chinese Bellflowers.

Sesshomaru is seated on a stone bench behind her and briefly glances down at Rin and returns his vision upwards to the sky. There is silence, the sounds of laughter and birds filling his sensitive ears.

"Soon." He finally responds after considering her question. While he enjoys traveling the countryside and wilderness, currently he is contented to enjoy these newfound days with Rin. However, if she wishes to leave and travel this soon, then he will begin planning a trip for them.

"Where will we be going this time?" Rin asks, now running her fingertips along the flowers.

"Perhaps east." He says blandly.

Smiling to herself, Rin returns to selecting and cutting a few more flowers. She starts humming to herself, the sound blending into the other noises of the castle, yet adding an unmistakable melodic tune to the nature that is surrounding the couple. Sesshomaru allows himself to relax, the familiarity of his mates song soothing him where decades of years have yet calm to him. Outwardly, however, he remains impassive. This private time spent bonding a newly formed relationship.

* * *

Miles Away… 

The room is filled with the loud and low sounds of coughing, wheezing, and choking. Candles are lit to provide light in the latest hours. A fire is burning in the hearth room, and despite the amount of people in the house, it is fairly little activity about. Everyone only moving when they need to. Silence through the hall, even the children are quiet and asleep.

The screens are open slightly to allow a little breeze to dance through the space and the moon to illuminate the rooms. There is a heavy feeling of despair, of worry weighing in the surroundings of the house.

"Inuyasha." A voice calls softly, barely a whisper. It has been hours since he last spoken. He seems to be more confused than harmed. Nonetheless, he received a serious injury to the head.

After finding Inuyasha, Shippou ran as fast as possible to retrieve Kohaku, barely explaining what was happening. Kohaku hadn't asked too many questions, leaving in a hurry when he saw the distress his friend was in. Once Kohaku was on his way, Shippou went to get Miroku, their reliable friend of years. Miroku didn't hesitate to come, agreeing to meet them at Inuyasha's house. It was still light outside and Miroku and Sango wasted not time in coming to help the family, bringing their children along. It seemed like forever, but it wasn't long until Kohaku arrived, carrying Inuyasha as best he could. Once Kohaku had gotten Inuyasha back to the house, he stayed as well, just as concerned as the others.

When Inuyasha had awoken, he had only told them bits of information about what happened up until a few hours ago, when he finally explained what took place in the forest. What perplexed the group more was who could have sent them? What did they actually want? Moreover, how long had they been around the village?

"How is he doing?" It's Miroku's voice, and this is the first time he has been in the room for hours now. He stands at the door, head peeping into the room, hesitant to enter.

"Come on in Miroku." Kagome says, her voice lighthearted. Her response is automatic, years of hoping for the best.

"Is he doing better?" He finally steps in, keeping his voice low and clear. His eyes scan the room before they land on Inuyasha.

"Well, I think he's just confused and tired. How is everyone?... You know…you all didn't have to come."

"No no, it's alright. Everything will be fine. Once Inuyasha is better, we'll figure this out." Miroku says, waving his hand, dismissing the issue. Walking deeper into the room, he takes a seat next to Kagome, watching over Inuyasha.

Turning to face Miroku fully, Kagome sighs, looking past her old friend and to the wall. A blank stare on her face. Letting her gaze slide from the wall and to her friend, she tries for a smile, but it's not bright, in fact, it is a dispiriting, weary smile. A smile that one gives when they are attempting to project the idea that they will be well. However, Miroku doesn't believe it, and keeps his face neutral.

"You know, I'm not dieing. Just bruised. I'll be up and ready in no time." Inuyasha says sarcastically, breaking the silence. He's coming out of his confusion slowly. Miroku raises his eyebrows as he turns to look down at Inuyasha, and Kagome snaps her head around, her eyebrows raised high as well.

There is a loud noise coming from the sitting room, and then the sound of feet walking hastily across the wooden floor. Everyone turns their heads at the sound, looking into the hall.

"How is he?" Shippou asks, as he walks into the room only to see Inuyasha staring at him, golden eyes shining in the minimal light.

"Oh. Inuyasha! I have a guest for you!" Shippou says. He turns his head as if he is looking over his shoulder, but nothing is behind him. "Myoga?"

"Over here Shippou!" Myoga says, waving his hands for emphasis. He has hopped off Shippou's shoulders and is sitting at the edge of the futon.

"Oh. Myoga. Why are you here? " Miroku asks curiously, but his voice barley shows it.

"I heard that master…well I…" Myoga begins stammering.

"Well what Myoga?!" Inuyasha snaps. Nevertheless, he is thankful that Myoga isn't trying to feed off his blood for now.

"Those demons…from earlier…I…well I had been tracking them for some time now. I learned some disturbing news, about the new Lord of the Southern Lands."

"How do you know about that?" Kagome asks.

"I was…uh…" Myoga stutters.

"What does this have to do with Inuyasha?" Miroku asks, interrupting Myoga's obviously hesitant reply, an eyebrow arched.

"Well, at first I wasn't sure, until I saw them searching for master Inuyasha."

"How did you know they were looking for me?"

"Well, they had been heading this way, and when they neared the village, one of them commented about a scent being familiar to another demon lord."

"Who?... Sesshomaru? Yeah, they asked me that question too."

"Myoga, do you know what they wanted?" Miroku queries.

"No. Not entirely. I know that they were sent by a lord who I thought was sealed."

"You thought was sealed?" Kagome's voice peaks to a higher tone, confused by Myoga's comment.

"Yeah. Nearly two millennia ago, there had been a demon who was so powerful at the time that he ruled over most of Japan, and some areas of the mainland, China's coast."

"What?!" They nearly shout. No one among them knew that such a demon existed. Ever.

"Yeah, he was very powerful then."

"What happened?" Shippou probes.

"Well, a group of demons challenged him and decided to divide the lands as best they could, but the territories weren't all equal and some land wasn't even claimed."

"And?" Miroku raises an eyebrow even higher.

"It took five warriors to fight him, successfully. Only one was strong enough to seal him. It was you and Lord Sesshomaru's great grandfather, Susumu."

"How do you know this?" This time both of Miroku's eyebrows raise. They have never heard of anything pass Inuyasha's father and scarcely of his mother.

"I learned it while traveling years ago. The libraries don't keep exact account of the incident, but the warriors who survived became the five lords of Japan."

"Five?" Kagome's asks.

"Yes. The Northern Lands, Western Lands, Southern Lands, Eastern Lands, and the Southern Islands."

"Wow! Inuyasha, did you know all of this?" Miroku asks turning to look at his friend.

"No. That's not the point. What does he want with me if he is the one who sent those two jackasses?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with Sesshomaru." Myoga responds.

"Or maybe he's after Sesshomaru as well. Have you heard or seen them go after Sesshomaru?" Miroku raises a hand to his chin, thinking of all of the possibilities.

"No. I just found them coming this way. I haven't even heard of anything about Lord Sesshomaru, except that he has taken over Inu no Taisho's lands…And oh he has taken an official mate!"

"What?!" They shout in surprise, forgetting the children asleep in the other room.

"Who? When?" Kagome asks, shocked.

"Keh!"

"It's just…" Kagome trails off. She never imagined Sesshomaru to be romantic or even interested in anyone. But then, since she knew little about the whole of demon society, it could have been arranged.

"I don't know. But the West has a new Lady. Back to the two demons that were here. They didn't indicate what they wanted?"

"They just kept…" Inuyasha starts coughing, cutting off his sentence. No blood shows, but the cough sounds drowned in fluid. It takes several seconds for him to stop coughing, taking in calming breathes. Once he regains himself, he continues. "They kept saying that they wanted to learn about me"

"About you?...Hmmm." Myoga looks at the ceiling, considering this news.

"What the hell would he want with me?" Inuyasha rasps out.

"Maybe he's interested to see how his old foe's fared or what challenges he has or wants you to fight for him or vengeance." Miroku lists the possible reasons at hand.

"I ain't got a damn thing to do with something that happened almost two thousand damn years ago!" Inuyasha nearly shouts. He truly doesn't understand what someone could want with him, especially from so long ago.

"That is true. So maybe he wants to know about who could challenge him." Miroku replies.

"I don't give a damn about those lands. Long as they stay as far away from me as possible!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hisses. As usual, he has been using one profanity after another. Although the children are asleep, he doesn't have to talk that way.

"What?! I'm just telling the truth. I'm laying here after fighting those birds and I don't even know what they wanted with me! Besides, I don't even know how close they got to my family. They said they heard my name from my friends and you, Kagome."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. And when I'm healed, I'm going hunting for their asses!"

Kagome sighs and rolls her eyes._ "He'll always talk that way." _Returning her attention to the conversation.

"Inuyasha. You need to rest so that we can figure this out." Kagome says, and by this time, Sango and Kohaku are standing at the doorway listening in. Kagome realizes that she doesn't remember seeing them come to the room or how long they have been there.

"No. I'm going after them and that's that!" Inuyasha says, as he tries to lift himself up on his elbows, only to slide back down.

"But…" Kagome begins.

"I'll go with you!" Kohaku volunteers abruptly, cutting off Kagome and everyone turns to look at him.

"We all know that Inuyasha won't be stopped, so let's help him." Kohaku explains.

Everyone turns their attention back to Inuyasha laying on the futon. But he just stares at Kohaku.

"Right. When he is better…" Miroku nods his head turning to look at Inuyasha, his face changing to an expression that's meant to scold him. "I mean better, as in his wounds are all healed, I'll go as well."

"I'll go too." Shippou asserts, refusing to be left behind. He nods his head once, a sign of determination and Inuyasha hides the smile that starts to cross his face. No matter how much they may argue, Shippou is always more than ready to be with him in the fight.

Kagome straightens her back, getting frustrated already, about to refuse. She knows that he being injured won't stop him. Sighing she relaxes again.

"Inuyasha. Just rest for now. Ok. It's late and we can figure this out more in the morning." Slowly she turns her eyes to him and he is watching her, turning the corners of his lips to a smile. He nods slightly before turning to look at everyone else. Before Kagome can speak again.

"Hey Myoga. Where were you?!"

"Well…umm…well…"

Rolling her eyes, she ignores the argument and turns her focus on her friends.

"It's late and we should be going to bed."

"Yeah. Sure Kagome…Kagome?" Sango asks, her voice full of concern.

"Huh?" Kagome looks her friend in her eyes.

"It'll be ok…" Sango says, reassuring both of them. She is just as worried about the two demons as the rest of her friends.

"Yeah. I know." Kagome moves to nod, but stops and turns her eyes to the floor. The only sounds in the room are Inuyasha and Myoga talking.

"Well, goodnight Kagome. Come, let's leave them alone." Miroku speaks, signaling for them to all leave.

Everyone turns to look at Miroku as he rises to walk from the room. He pauses, turning his head slightly.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." But he doesn't wait for a reply.

Following Miroku's lead, everyone waves, turning to look at Inuyasha and Myoga before walking from the room. They don't bother saying goodnight, the two won't hear them.

Sighing Kagome rises, finally catching Inuyasha and Myoga's attention.

"Myoga, it's late. Maybe you and Inuyasha can finish talking tomorrow?" She raises an eyebrow, a variety of thoughts going through her at once.

"Uh?...Yes, very well. Goodnight Inuyasha. Goodnight Kagome."

"Don't think that you're off the hook Myoga!"

At Inuyasha's threat, Myoga hastily leaves the room, not bothering to say more or look back. Turning to Inuyasha, Kagome shakes her head. Inuyasha himself, watches her every move. She makes her way around the room, extinguishing the candles, before settling between the sheets with her husband, being careful not to cause him any undo pain. Before nodding off, she feels an arm rap around her gently and the warmth of his body. Closing her eyes, she sighs. _"At least he's not too injured."_

* * *

The night air is warm, only being cooled by the wind as it wafts through the woods and fields. The stirring of fallen leaves, grass, and tree branches dance in the evening, calmly adding music to the other sounds of nature. Crickets chirps, while the mice scurry through the forest either searching for shelter or running from predators. 

"Here Lady Rin, your fish is ready." Jaken's voice interrupts the bustling sound of camp.

"Huh?" Turning around, Rin sees the fish on the split cooking in the fire.

"Oh!…Ok…Thank you Jaken."

Finally lying her sleeping blankets down, Rin stands and walks over to the fire, pulling her meal from the flames to let it cool. Leaning against a tree trunk- next to Rin's blankets- with his one arm draped over his knee, Sesshomaru watches both the flames and his mate. Although his focus is on the fire, he watches as Rin turns around to face him.

"You want some fish Sesshomaru? We have extra."

Sesshomaru slowly lets his gaze drift up from the fire and to Rin and the proffered fish. Rin usually asks if he wants whatever they catch before they set off to find dinner, but he had been scouting the area for any dangers that may need to be eradicated. Letting his focus flick back to Rin's face, he answers to her offer.

"No thank you." Sesshomaru keeps his eyes locked with Rin's and soon a glint comes to his golden irises. Blinking, Rin blushes, dipping her chin fractionally and returning to face the campfire. Returning to watch the sky, Sesshomaru waits for Rin to finish her meal.

"Jaken, this fish is quite good."

"Hmm." Jaken is preoccupied with chomping down on the said fish.

"I didn't expect that we would catch this many, did you?"

Sesshomaru is not paying attention to their conversation. Over the years, Jaken's views and feelings towards Rin have slowly changed, though his behavior had barely altered, except for recently. Jaken and Rin continue with their meal, the conversation usually with Rin talking, but instead of grumbling, Jaken makes a comment or two. With dinner over, the pair continue light chatter, but eventually Jaken strays from the conversation to take his place where he has chosen to sleep, tucked neatly beside AhUn.

"Rin." Sesshomaru calls her attention as he begins standing. Looking up from by the campfire, a soft smile graces her features and she gracefully rises to follow. Sesshomaru leads her from the clearing and through a small crop of trees to stop short of exiting the tree line. Stepping aside, a signal for Rin to go ahead of him, he keeps his eyes trained to Rin's face. Smiling and nodding 'thank you', Rin gathers her robes slightly to emerge at another clearing. However, this clearing has a lake on the opposite side. The fireflies twinkle around the lake hovering near the bank. Sesshomaru found this lake while assuring that the area was safe for camping. He watches as the fireflies sparkle around Rin, giving the near illusion of a dream.

Turning around, his lady flashes another bright smile at him, before walking back to where he is standing.

"This place is beautiful." She says brightly, smiling sweetly. Sesshomaru has to admit that he is not a romantic person, but once he saw this particular spot, he recognized that Rin would appreciate its natural beauty as well. He nods at her, and strides forward to close the distance.

"I am pleased that you like it." He murmurs.

Her smile transforming to one of contentment, as well as another feeling that Sesshomaru can currently relate to, intimate desire. Rin wraps her arms around his waist, and nuzzles into his chest. Placing his hand on the crown of her head, he waits for a few seconds before pulling back slightly to look down at her. Raising his other hand, he cups her cheek caressing her face with his thumb. Slowly he leans down, bring their faces closer until their lips softly touch and their soft kiss gives way to passion.

* * *

"Master Inuyasha. How will you find them?" Myoga asks, sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder. 

They left the village around two weeks after Inuyasha's confrontation with Hyosuke and Kuma. Inuyasha healed within days, but Kagome insisted that he rest more. The house had been filled with anxiety everyday, especially when he said that he would leave. Just as when Miroku and he left to search for the two demons that destroyed a village, Sango and her children came to stay with Kagome. In addition, since Kohaku was coming as well, he suggested that Shizuka, who was currently pregnant, and Kyou stay with Kagome. Shizuka was hesitant at first, but agreed.

"Their scents of course." His voice if filled with agitation. Their scents have gone, and he's finding it more than difficult to track them.

"Oh. Right. Of course."

They headed southwest, focused on finding Hyosuke and Kuma. Since Inuyasha couldn't track them by smell, Miroku suggested that they go in the direction Myoga had seen them come from. Inuyasha seems to have been more angry about being beaten than about the fight itself. However, he is just as furious about the two demons being in the village for all of that time. He is more cautious now. He couldn't understand how they could have been that close and no one sense them.

It's almost afternoon and the autumn breeze is beginning to make itself apparent. It's still summer, but Inuyasha can sense the change in the air. The land is lit brightly by the sun, shinning through every space between the trees and leaves, reflecting light onto the glades and fields. The wildlife is vibrant, enjoying the season and the freedom they have with the weather.

The group behind Inuyasha had been keeping conversation, but he isn't interested in talking for now, he is concentrating, focused.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku has to nearly shout.

"Huh?!" Blinking, he comes back to the present.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Inuyasha nods for emphasis.

"Did you hear us?"

"Hear what?"

"Kohaku asked when we will be stopping." Miroku's voice has come from curiosity to that of irritation.

"We just started moving." Inuyasha responds harshly.

"Yes, at sunrise. We've been walking for hours now. Let's rest soon."

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Whatever." He replies, being brought from his thoughts once more.

Miroku, Shippou and Kohaku turn to look at one another, confusion on their faces. It's unlike Inuyasha not to put up something of a fight. Deciding not to ask any further questions, they return to their own conversations. Inuyasha is in deep thought, a rarity, he usually rushes towards the battle. However, Kohaku isn't done asking questions.

"Hey! Inuyasha!"

"Huh? What?"

"Who do you think Lord Sesshomaru has taken as a mate. And how is Rin?" He asks.

"Huh? I don't know. Last time we saw them, Rin was looking fine I guess. Why?" He answers with a shrug, his focus coming in and out of his reverie.

"Just curious." Kohaku mutters.

Inuyasha turns his head to look over his shoulder, but shrugs as he turns back around. Kohaku had been traveling with Sesshomaru and was in his group for some time. So maybe it's not so strange that Kohaku asked about his brother. After all, Kohaku rarely talked about the group or asked questions. After Naraku, he just fell into daily life with them and settled in the village. He and his sister are still demon slayers, and it is still good business for the pair.

However, Kohaku's question brought another thought to mind. Over the past weeks, since Myoga started telling him about the different demon territories, Myoga unknowingly sparked an interest in Inuyasha concerning the demon lords. He wonders how intricately the politics of demon society are. _"Are they like human politics?"_ As much as he repeats to himself that it doesn't matter to him, he can't help but ponder about it.

Most of all, he is even more concerned about this 'new lord of the south'. _"What does he want from me?"_ Myoga begun telling them everything he heard and seen concerning the Southern Lands. How the lord really doesn't seem to be advancing on anyone's lands, but has something close to a league of demon soldiers ready to attack. Inuyasha still isn't convinced that the Southern Lord is interested in him fully. Currently, he is more worried about any other demons returning to the village.

The sound of grumbling breaks his thoughts, and he turns to see Shippou pouting.

"What?" Inuyasha snaps. _"What is it now?"_

"Let's rest." Miroku suggests.

"Whatever." Inuyasha says with a heavy sigh. He turns and starts walking toward a stream that's glistening through the trees and underbrush. His companions follow wordlessly.

* * *

The chirping birds, and small animals scurry through the grass, lacing the air with it's music. Bringing true life to the land. The natural energy of the area flows throughout the space. Leaving a smooth beat and light feel in the atmosphere. The sound of rustling clothing can be heard. It's only the movement of one person. Seemingly alone. However, the traveler knows who else is there. 

Sesshomaru walked ahead once Rin stopped walking. She had taking a seat on a boulder, replacing her geta with zori, and he decided to continue on, but not too far. He could hear her movements just beyond the small patch of trees behind him. A familiar scent is coming to him. He is once again patrolling his borders near the east, and although he is in a light mood, he still braces himself for an encounter with the person he smelled for several minutes now. His brother and his companions.

Sesshomaru pauses, waiting to see when Rin will catch up. Since becoming mates, this is the first time they have left to patrol his lands. While nothing is different, he can't help but note that everything feels different. His protectiveness has taken on another aggression. He is even more meticulous when scouting their surroundings for danger, and though a demon hasn't crossed his path in days, he knows that he will not show any mercy or patience.

Thus far, during their travels, they have acted much the same as before. Their intimacy and bonding has remained in private and the only one who seems to be acting somewhat odder than usual has been Jaken. He has turned his displays of fondness to Rin as well. Most likely trying to impress and be loyal to his master.

"_Inuyasha." _Hismind whispers, preparing himself for his brother.

"So. Sesshomaru. I thought that I smelled you here. I won't even bother asking why." Inuyasha steps up the trail, his classic stance.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru intones.

He turns to look at his brother and walking to stand next to Inuyasha is Miroku, Shippou, and Kohaku.

"Congratulations Lord Sesshomaru! On both your succession to Lord of the West and your union." Myoga exclaims, hoping with excitement on Inuyasha's shoulder. Sesshomaru focuses on Myoga unwaveringly, while Inuyasha drops his chin so that he can see Myoga before looking back up to Sesshomaru.

"May I ask who the new Lady of the West is?" Myoga asks without caution.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru!" Kohaku speaks respectfully.

Sesshomaru doesn't respond to Myoga, just turns his focus on Inuyasha and the rest of his companions. Kohaku catches his eye, and he observes the young man. It has been years since he has last seen him.

"Hey! Sesshomaru. Have you seen any demons around here?"

Sesshomaru's brows furrow ever so lightly as he looks at Inuyasha like that was a stupid question.

"I mean two demons. One with green hair and another with purplish-black hair."

"No."

"Have you smelled any new demons around here? Eagle demons. Anything?"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps what?"

"Perhaps I have scented new demons. That's not unusual."

Inuyasha begins growling in frustration. Sesshomaru only slightly arches an eyebrow in something akin to amusement. His attention is brought to the sounds of Rin, Jaken and AhUn. They have been walking closer through the trees, searching for him.

"Thanks for earlier Jaken." Rin's soft voice waves through the air.

"No problem Lady Rin." Jaken's high-pitched voice follows.

There is a huff as some bushes are being pushed aside, and AhUn gives a rumbling growl, stepping forward to clear more of the path. Rin runs her hands along AhUn's sides thanking him, and receives another rumble from the dragon.

"Do you know where Sesshomaru went?"

"No Lady Rin."

"Hmmm." Rin purses her lips together.

Everyone turns their attention to the row of trees, watching, as AhUn emerges followed by Rin and Jaken. When Rin finally looks up, her eyes light on Sesshomaru, not aware of everyone else.

"Sesshomaru!" She says, her voice between a sigh of relief and excitement.

Myoga has turns to look back at Sesshomaru fully. Meanwhile is currently turning his head back to Inuyasha and his companions- having watched Rin emerge from beyond the trees. Sesshomaru catches Myoga's perplexed look, but says nothing. Myoga doesn't ever remember Rin calling Sesshomaru without his title. Some instinct within telling the old vassal of Masahiro that something is different about this situation between the pair, something new.

Rin catches everyone looking at her, awareness dawning in that they're not alone, and smiles.

"Hello!" She says, dipping her head politely after waving.

Myoga turns back to Rin and back to Sesshomaru. His mind attempting to recognize what feeling is causing him to suspect that there is a change in their relationship. As fast as his thoughts are, he's beginning to realize something that he never thought could be true. He suddenly notices the elaborate obi she wears. The colors unique only to the women who become the Lady of the West; the women adorning them one way or another. These colors establish the Western Lady as demons within the realm recognize what the shades are linked to. Eyes widening, he realizes that this young women is not just Rin, but also the Lady of the Western Lands and official mate of the Lord Sesshomaru.

"Hello Rin!" Kohaku calls out, bringing her attention to him. He's waving enthusiastically and she can't help but grin.

"Hello Kohaku! How have you been?"

"Great and you?" He says, as he walks forward to meet Rin halfway. Rin and him waste no time talking. Telling one another about their lives since they have last seen the other.

"Hey! You address her using her title!" Jaken shouts, catching Kohaku's attention. However, after pausing, Rin waves dismissing it, and continues talking. Much to Jaken's frustration.

Everyone else turns their focus back to Sesshomaru who is looking ahead indifferently. He goes to take a step to turn around, and Myoga blurts out a question that he suspected would be asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Is this the new Lady of the West?!" His words die down from a shout to whispering, but he knows that Sesshomaru can hear him.

Sesshomaru pauses, but then takes another step turning back to face everyone. His face is impassive, displaying no hint of anger as if it is an insult or any other emotion.

Inuyasha's eyes widen for a moment. Shippou's mouth has started dropping open, Miroku has both brows raised in surprise, and Kohaku has stopped talking, turning to wait for Sesshomaru's reply.

"Yes." His voice is smooth and even. Rin gives a warm smile and looks back at everyone else, whose faces appear even more shocked than before. After moments of silence, Sesshomaru turns and strides forward.

Immediately Inuyasha blinks. He cannot believe this. Unless something has changed in the past ten years, than Rin is human. What is his brother thinking. He and Miroku did find it odd that Rin was still traveling with his brother all of those years ago. But this is absurd, Sesshomaru taking a human mate, and the Lady of the West no less. _"What the hell is going on?"_ Once Inuyasha brings his thoughts to the present, he notices Rin waving goodbye, and Sesshomaru walking off. But no one else is moving, standing there in shock.

"Sesshomaru! All that talk about me and my human blood and you go and take a human as a mate? You hypocrite!"

Sesshomaru pauses, but doesn't turn around. However, Rin turns around, her lips parted in a small gasp and her eyes slightly widen. Nevertheless, Inuyasha doesn't stop there.

"A human! You take a human mate!" Inuyasha wants to laugh at the irony, shout with resentment.

"I can't believe you. How can you…how…" Inuyasha's thoughts are out of control while he tries to remember things from the past with his brother and Rin.

"All of that shit about father and my mother and you do the same damn thing!"

Sesshomaru turns his head to look at his brother but doesn't do anything more. He expected this type of response from Inuyasha.

"I…I…I don't understand it…what's going on." Inuyasha's voice is low with confusion. He is blinking and his ears are swiveling atop his head. He slowly recalls all of the years the girl has traveled with Sesshomaru, but the concept of a human mate for his half-brother is something that is hard for his mind to wrap around.

Sesshomaru turns back around, preparing to leave. During Inuyasha's rant, no one could help but look back and forth between the brothers, shocked and hoping that a fight wouldn't escalate.

"Hey! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!"

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's tone sends the message that this discussion is over, or better yet, he is tired of Inuyasha's shouting.

He has yet to turn around, but now he turns to face his brother completely. His face is stern as he is nearly glaring at Inuyasha. It amazes him that with Rin coming into his life, he has even grown somewhat patient with his brother.

"I want answers!" Inuyasha ignores his brothers warning. However, Sesshomaru has yet to respond directly to Inuyasha's inquiries. He looks pass his brother and his companions.

"It does not concern you." Sesshomaru finally replies, turning and walking away.

"What…!"

"Inuyasha. Do not test my patience." Sesshomaru cuts him off, and keeps walking. The group can only stare at his retreating back.

Sesshomaru notices that Rin is still looking at everyone, particularly staring Inuyasha.

"Come Rin." Sesshomaru calls out after he has paused. Blinking Rin turns to look back at her mate, before nodding. She tries once more to bid the group farewell.

"Goodbye everybody!" Her voice is light, cheerful and she waves, gaining everyone's attention.

Only a few of them nod, too stunned to say anything else. They can only watch as Rin sprints forward to catch up and disappears beyond another patch of trees. A long silence follows, no on daring to speak. It is Miroku who breaks the trance first.

"Well that was interesting...She is beautiful and has been loyal to him for years." Miroku says, trying to gain some reasoning about the issue. But Inuyasha burns anew.

"What the hell does that have to do with it?! My brother hates humans!"

"Well obviously not that one." Miroku reasons, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Lord Sesshomaru has never hated Rin." Kohaku asserts. They all turn to look at him with questioning gazes.

"Kohaku. You traveled with them. Did you know about this." Shippou speaks for the first time.

"No. She was a little girl then. I didn't know they would become a couple." Kohaku says, waving his hands frantically.

"That's right. She did grow up with him. What the hell is going on with him?!"

"What's done is done Inuyasha. Looks like you have a new sister-in-law." Miroku jokes, but Inuyasha snaps his head around glaring at him.

Miroku immediately waves his hands apologizing. Inuyasha has already been acting strange all day and finding out about his brother and Rin is obviously sending him over the edge.

The group falls silent.

Turning back to stare at the direction his brother just left, Inuyasha is far past confused. He doesn't understand it. How could his brother fall in love with a human? How could he make a human his Lady? Moreover, how did Sesshomaru view him now?

* * *

They have left Inuyasha and his companions, walking through the forest. Silence between the group. Rin absently observes the area, glancing at her husband ever so often. She can feel is mood darkening slightly, but he hasn't mentioned it. Finally, she breaks the silence. 

"Well that was interesting." Rin comments.

"Interesting? That half-breed…." Jaken cuts off the beginning of his rant when he notices that Rin is looking at him oddly, her questioning thoughts in her gaze.

"He's just in shock, that's all. I don't think he meant any disrespect." She says, as she turns around and continues walking.

"What? Inuyasha is disrespectful, period. He's …." Looking up, Jaken sees that his master and mistress have continued walking, leaving him where he has stopped.

"Hey!" He shouts out after the pair, moving faster to catch up.

Rin idly runs her hands over AhUn's scales, noticing that her mate's mood has changed fractionally. She leaves the conversation about Inuyasha alone for now and brings her focus to something else. Gradually she and Jaken begin a conversation, and she finds herself listening to Jaken's boastful tone over something she has inquired about.

* * *

It is midday in the Southern Lands. The castle busy with the typical bustle of servants and soldiers. The air has a staleness to it today, and the grounds have been quiet. The gardens and courtyards have little movement, only people passing through, but not enjoying the exquisiteness of the place. 

Tatsuya is walking through the corridors toward the audience hall, Kuma following behind. His mood is not foul or unhappy today, but light, and even a bit cheery. This past week has gone in his favor, and for the first time in months, he has stopped his loathing of Takahiro, as short-lived as it may be. Several days ago, Takahiro made a comical comment, one that he knew Takahiro had to have been observing him thoroughly to say.

Hyosuke and Kuma returned a week ago, reporting all that they had discovered. Takahiro seemed to have been elated. Finally finding what he's been seeking. Tatsuya has to admit that Takahiro's excitement rubbed off some. Nonetheless, he is still annoyed about being called to this meeting. He supposes that he knows what it concerns, but can't help the feeling that he has to do some footwork himself.

They arrive at the audience hall and as is customary, an attendant opens the door, allowing he and Kuma to walk in. Once they enter, their attention is drawn to the far side of the hall, Takahiro sitting on a throne, chin resting on his hand as his elbow is propped up on the arm of the throne, and Hyosuke sitting on cushions at the foot of the platform. Nodding once in their direction, Tatsuya walks further into the room.

Kuma kneels, while Tatsuya refuses to bow or kneel, in fact, he stands staring at Takahiro, who, since he has walked into the room, has turned his sights out of the screen, beyond the veranda. Rolling his eyes, he sighs, but Takahiro still doesn't turn his focus on him. He figures out that Takahiro wants him to act formally, but he refuses, standing there staring at the ancient warrior blankly. _"I'm no servant of his."_

Finally sensing Tatsuya's aura growing with indignation. Takahiro turns to face him, eyes serious and reprimanding. He drops his eyes lower and blinks, a signal that Tatsuya knows means he's acknowledging him now. However, from his expression, Tatsuya cannot tell if this is Takahiro or Ryuzo, though he suspects that Ryuzo would have started laughing instead of reprimanding him. Rolling his eyes, his sighs again, before plopping to the ground, legs crossed. He sits with his back straight, making up for the loss of dignity as he dropped to sit.

They sit there quietly, Kuma coming from a kneeling position to sit next to Hyosuke. Takahiro raises his eyes, looking at the screens across the room. He shifts his weight where he is sitting, before bringing his arm down to his side.

"How are you my friend?" Takahiro speaks first, his voice light, a hint of mischief behind it. Tatsuya looks up, eyes narrowed, trying to determine what his tone means. From his voice it's Takahiro, but only Yukio talks with a mischievous voice.

"What is it Takahiro?" Tatsuya lets his voice rise with irritation, but at the same time he lets his eyes display something between abhorrence and playfulness.

"Business, but no need to be so serious about it." A grin starts to play across Takahiro's face. Tatsuya snorts, responding sarcastically. The ancient warrior has to admit, that though he knows Tatsuya doesn't tell him everything, especially if he doesn't ask with specific detail, he is the only one he trusts, as much trust as he will place into anybody. Sensing that Tatsuya has nothing more to say, he continues.

"Since we discovered that Susumu's descendants are this Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…I will start moving my troops, and…challenge the lord. Yes." When he talks, he says the brother's names slowly, as if he's afraid that he will mispronounce them. His voice stays neutral, a tone that means he is serious, and conducting business.

"Ok. And?" Tatsuya raises a brow. Takahiro's eyes flicked to him, and a frown comes across his face before it returns to the seriousness that was there moments ago.

"I want a challenge sent out to the lord, yes. And I want you to bring me Inuyasha, yes. Conquer the west. Kill them both. Susumu's line will be no more…and…oh…I want to begin taking the Southern Islands, and…then eventually the East, yes." His voice is hard when he mentions Susumu, something that he cannot disguise, no matter how much he attempts to remain in control. He determines that while the Southern Islands and Eastern Lands may be an easier feat, the transgressions of one's ancestors will be rectified soon.

Tatsuya, Hyosuke and Kuma are both looking at him quizzically. This is what they have waited for, some action. Though Hyosuke and Kuma aren't aggressive, they do their jobs, and that is to fight. Tatsuya on the other hand is seething with the knowledge that he has to do some work, that he actually has to fight. He knows there will be a battle from the information that Hyosuke and Kuma shared with them. His aura begins growing with his ire. It wasn't in his plans to actually fight, especially not now.

Takahiro's eye's drop to him once more, and Hyosuke and Kuma watch.

"What is the matter Tatsuya?" He asks with playfulness.

"Send someone else." Tatsuya snaps.

"I believe you are best suited for the mission."

"Ridiculous."

"No. I want you to help me in battle."

Tatsuya falls silent in concentration. He is trying to discern what Takahiro could mean by 'help me in battle'. He doesn't move, just sits there letting his power flare with his ire.

"Why…I thought that we we're partners. And here I ask for a little cooperation."

"Don't fu….don't mess with me." Tatsuya corrects himself, reigning in his anger. He doesn't feel that it's necessary for him to bring Inuyasha to the South. He has fought before, and is a warrior just the same, but he has come to enjoy his life of privilege, and doesn't want to be ordered to fight like some mere soldier.

"Will you not go?" Takahiro asks. His choice of words and voice saying that he is no longer going to flatter Tatsuya, but he is going to command him to do what he wants.

Blinking, Tatsuya turns to look out over the veranda, ignoring Hyosuke and Kuma who are looking at him, trying to hide their smirks, amusement shining over their eyes. He takes several breaths, clearing his mind. He was in a good mood earlier and now he is beyond being upset. He is not apprehensive about going, he supposes that this has to be done. Determined to return to his good mood, he turns back around to Takahiro who has a full smile planted on his face- fangs and all.

"Very well." His voice is strained as he talks, trying to force pleasantness back into his being.

"Good. I am happy to hear. You know, I thought for a minute that you hated me." His voice is light, joy, on the verge of laughing. It's a dry ironic joke, as he knows that Tatsuya feels something between friendship and dislike for him. But he can't help but enjoy the mans company, his serious and arrogant demeanor is something that he likes about the demon.

Tatsuya lets out a quick mocking laugh, turning his sights back to the grounds beyond the room. He can't help but chuckle slightly, the sound is muffled. He knows that Takahiro has been watching him keenly, and all of Takahiro's jokes are some sarcastic comment about observing the obvious. It's quit funny to him, the sarcasm, something that he finds humorous when said with the right remark. Takahiro's voice also oddly grabbed him. And he notices that Hyosuke and Kuma are smiling, laughter full in their eyes.

"Hyosuke. Kuma. You will not be needed. Thank you for your successful results." Takahiro's voice is still filled with something akin to humor.

Hyosuke and Kuma don't look back at Takahiro, just keep laughing with Tatsuya quietly. However, they nod their heads once, actually glad that they do not have to go back out, but can laze around and loiter.

* * *

After his encounter with his brother, Sesshomaru grew somewhat somber. His memories flooding him. By nightfall, his mood had not changed. It was not until the next afternoon that his spirits risen, as Rin did something that was normal for her. Taking as short sprint into a glade of flowers to enjoy the fresh breeze and nature. She is still intrigue by the world around her, not matter how mature she becomes. 

The Lord and Lady of the West continue their track patrolling their lands and home to the castle. Sesshomaru engaging in small conversation, but his mood obviously showed that once again, an encounter with Inuyasha sours his day. It has been close to a week and his disposition is slowly returning to normal.

It is late summer, but autumn is approaching swiftly. The day is sunny, yet Sesshomaru can sense the humidity rising in the air. Rin and Jaken have been talking, and after years of observation, Sesshomaru knows that it is about time for Rin to find something to eat. And as he anticipates, she calls out to him.

"Sesshomaru, I want to stop and eat."

Pausing, he nods without turning to look back. Scanning the area, he sees a trunk that he can lean on.

"Where are you going Lady Rin?" Jaken asks. Rin is leaving the wide path to enter the woods.

"To get something to eat."

"But we have some food with us."

"Yes. But I want fresh berries and mushrooms to go with what we have." She flashes a smile before leaving the path. Jaken moves to retrieve the food from the bags tied to AhUn's saddle. Sesshomaru glances at him briefly, but Jaken does not notice. Almost as if he senses his masters focus, Jaken turns in a haste and sprints to catch up to Rin.

"I was wondering where you were." Rin teases with a small giggle. Jaken only sighs in response, following her through the trees to find what she wants.

Once they exit the trees, Rin digs into the sacks of supplies and once she finds dried abalone, she walks to sit near Sesshomaru. Jaken settles beside AhUn, momentarily watching the couple, before focusing on his food.

"Do you want some?" Rin asks, unwrapping the parchment of food, and laying her fresh findings on another piece of parchment.

Without looking, he responds. He prefers fresh food, but there is no lake nearby.

"Yes." He says.

Reaching out, he holds open his hand for Rin to place the dried fish in. The couple eats silently for a while.

"The weather is nice today."

"Hmm... It will be humid later." He comments. She pauses then resumes eating.

"How far are we going now?" She asks. She is aware that they are patrolling the eastern borders, but she noticed that their direction has changed somewhat.

"North-east." He responds in his usual monotone.

"Can we make camp near a river tonight? I would like to bath."

"Very well." He nods his head.

"There are some beautiful birds here. They have bright colors." She observes, as one catches her eye and she points to it.

Looking up, Sesshomaru watches the bird as it hops between the branches, chirping to its companions. Gradually his eyes travel down the tree to land on the back of his mates head. Smiling on the inside, he turns to watch the sky once more, having finished what food Rin had given him. Finishing her meal, she gathers up the remaining pieces of parchment and mushroom stems. After discarding them, she returns to her husband's side, sitting and watching the nature that surrounds them, occasionally watching the sky to discover what he is looking at this day.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asks after a while.

"Yes." Taking one last sip of water from her container and she stands, straightening her clothing in as graceful a move as possible.

"Come Jaken, we are leaving." Sesshomaru rises with ease and begins striding forth.

"Huh?...Oh, right my Lord."

Taking AhUn's reigns, Jaken follows his master as the group continues walking on the path. The singing of the brightly colored birds following behind them like the whispers of the wind.

* * *

One Month Later and Miles Away… 

The village is in its normal bustle. Wood being cut, fields being tended to, children playing. Nature setting a beautiful scene around the community. There is liveliness, happiness, and the feeling of an easy day ahead. Noon is beginning to come, the sun rising high in the sky. However, through the village, everyone turns to stare at the group lead by a rather angry half-demon.

Inuyasha pulls back the screen soberly, inhaling with each step. He is barely aware of the others entering the house behind him. Miroku, Shippou and Kohaku walk pass him into the hearth room, as Inuyasha has stopped, standing in the sitting room. Noticing that he is alone he looks up and follows. He hasn't been the same since crossing paths with his brother. Some days he would be back to normal, while others he would become quiet, retreating into his thoughts.

"Hey! Their back!" Shizuka exclaims as her husband and brother in-law enter the room. Her belly growing larger during the time they have been away.

Once Kohaku looks up, his eyes shine on his wife's face, walking through the room to sit next to her. Belatedly realizing that he hasn't said hello, he turns his attention to everyone else, but they are not concerned with him. Each couple reuniting. The screen doors are open, the children in the back yard playing unaware of their fathers return.

"So Inuyasha. Did you find them?" Kagome asks eagerly, a broad smile on her face, happy to see him.

"No." Inuyasha replies gloomily.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?"

"Well. He met his new sister in-law. Or shall I say was re-introduced to her." Miroku volunteers once he sees Inuyasha's hesitance to answer.

"Huh?" Kagome and Sango says at once. Shizuka and Kohaku have turned their attention to the conversation. Inuyasha only huffs in reply.

"Who is she?" Sango asks, leaning forward over the table eyes searching Inuyasha's face. And Inuyasha explodes, slamming his hands onto the table.

"You won't believe this shit!...You wouldn't believe who Sesshomaru married."

"Married? I didn't know that demons got married." Kagome says confused.

"Yeah. Well Myoga explained that becoming mates is being married in their society."

"Who?" Shizuka whispers.

"Rin!"

"What?" Kagome and Sango blink in surprise.

"Little Rin?!" Kagome asks, gasping.

"Teh!" Inuyasha scoffs, storming out of the room to sit on the back veranda. He is too angry to say anything more.

"Yes Kagome." Miroku answers calmly and composed, nodding, as he watches his friend leave the room.

Sango and Kagome's eyes widen in shock, mouths halfway open. The room falls silent and the only noise present is the sound of the children laughing and padding along the veranda to throw themselves on Inuyasha.

* * *

One Month Later and Elsewhere… 

The leaves fall, scattering orange and red colors on the forest floor. The eerie forest itself doesn't shed its leaves during the autumn. However, the clearing is covered with dying plants, as if only the trees directly surrounding the open field recognize the seasons change.

It has been months since the encounter with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru has let it pass. Leaving the event with the time that has changed. He recognizes that his brother's reaction was suspected and that knowledge alone is what made him want to get the matter over with, to leave the conversation where it started, about some unknown demons. However, it doesn't matter any longer.

They have only been at the castle for a few weeks, and Rin began growing ill upon their return. Sesshomaru sensed something different about Rin. Something about her scent, but he was more concerned with her getting care for whatever ailed her. It has been a few days since then.

The couple is enjoying their usual evening stroll through the gardens. The sun nearly disappearing from the skyline. Rin has been quiet for a while, and Sesshomaru suspects why.

Rin bends down, caressing a flower that he ordered to be planted shortly after their union. She starts humming, her spirits lifting with the memory of first seeing the flowers and the care that went with it. It's a new song, with a steady rhythm, a song she created during puberty. Slowly she stands to look up at him, and his eyes soften as they lock with hers.

"Sesshomaru…I believe I am pregnant." She finally says, the very thing he suspected.

Reaching out, he guides her head to rest on his chest, gliding his nose through her hair, inhaling deeply.

"Rin." Is the only thing he says, his very actions are a reassurance to her. His voice is calm, attempting to be soothing.

Rin doesn't reply, but sighs. She is elated about the pregnancy and as always, his touch fills her with tranquility. Closing her eyes, she indulges herself in this moment, as special to her as the moment he expressed his desire for her to be his mate.

The couple stands in the gardens, the sun falling, reveling in one another. Savoring the time their union turned them into a family. The knowledge of what they will be anticipating in the months to come.

* * *

It is evening, the smells of dinner swimming down the halls. The laughter of the nobles in the gardens, and the giggles of the maids and attendants filling every area possible. 

Sesshomaru is called to the audience hall. Marching through the corridors, he stops once at the screen. He is fully aware of the visitor, smelling a demon coming towards the castle. When the attendants open the screen, he steps into the hall. Glancing around his sights pin on a demon massager knelt. He walks forward and takes his seat on the throne. Looking down, he notes that this massager is not a dog demon, but something different.

"Speak." He orders.

"I have come to deliver a message from the Lord Takahiro." He responds calmly.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrow, he doesn't recognize the name. _"Takahiro?"_

"Takahiro?" He repeats his thoughts aloud.

"Yes. The Lord of the Southern Lands."

"The message." He demands coolly. Sesshomaru holds out his hand, waiting to be handed the scroll he notices. The messenger hesitates for a moment. But once the messenger moves, his hands are still, determined, and there is no nervousness in his posture.

"Is this all?" Sesshomaru asks while opening the scroll.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru turns his vision back to the scroll.

"Then leave." He commands before fully reading what is inscribed.

The messenger stands, moving to the door, his body stiff as he tries to keep from leaving in haste. Sesshomaru notices this from the corner of his eyes, concluding that the message will be something to his distaste. By the time the demon has gotten to the door and turns to leave, he can hear low growling behind him.

Sesshomaru is not entirely shocked by what he has read, but irked by the idea of it. Although he is surprised by the fact that the new demon lord is not challenging him for other reasons, such as who he took as a mate- that is something that he expected a challenge to arise from. But this is different.

He realizes that this is not the proper time for war, with the Lady of the West being with child. He also notes that the demon lord is personally challenging him, not actually going to war. This may be because he was recognized as being near their borders, but he already knew they were aware of him.

Lord Takahiro is completely unaware of the fact of a human amongst demons, and is challenging him for his lands.

Simple and plain, he wants the West. However, Sesshomaru cannot help but suspect that something else is behind the call to fight.

* * *

The atmosphere is humid, somewhat muggy below. The breeze makes the air feel even damper. The sun shines down one everything below, beaming rays of light on whatever it touches. However, it does not dry the moisture, only adds to the humidity. 

There is a demon ascended the stairway casually. Walking with confidence and discipline. He is dressed in armor, suited to fit. The guards standing at the top of the stairway keep their attention on the visitor. They recognize this man from the last visit months ago. The demon takes one last step to the top and walks toward the throne to kneel into a bow.

"Lady Miyu."

Lady Miyu is sitting with one elbow propped up on the arm of her throne, her cheek leaning against her delicate hand, and her face turned upward to the sky. She is aware of his approach, but now flicks her eyes to the massager as he kneels. She nods in acknowledgment.

"I have a message from the Lord and Lady of the West." The massager says.

This is all formality. The same sequence for any official message. Her lips quirk at the corners and she nods once more for him to continue. Standing, the massager calmly presents the scroll to her, placing it in her hands and bowing as he kneels again. She elegantly opens the scroll, thoughts wandering to what the message could be this time. Once again, it is a short message, and she is honored to be involved in her only son's life. Something that looks like amusement lights up in her eyes, and she waves the massager away, sending him home to his master. Bowing once more, he rises and takes his leave.

"Hmm." The corners of her lips curve once more, and she resumes her pervious sitting position; elbow propped on the throne arm, cheek lying on one hand, and eyes skyward. Her face eventually returning to the bored look she previously wore. Yet behind her mask, she is chuckling at something somewhat ironic about the situation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: I hope that this made up for the lack of Sesshomaru and Rin in the previous chapter. I will not lie, I am getting tired of Inuyasha in my story, but I wanted to tie him to the battle. I had Inuyasha doing much more cursing in here when he finds out about Sesshomaru and Rin, but thinking about the manga, everyone knows that Rin is important to Sesshomaru, so I decided to lessen his aggressive response. I have tried to be original as possible. So it may take me time to come up with ideas. I apologize if things seem to be going fast in the past three chapters.


	9. Chapter Eight Company

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters in this story.

A Journey Forever…Through Time and Wander

Chapter Eight- Company

The sky is dreary and contrary to the enchanted palace of the dog demons, there is drizzling in the world of humans. The grounds of the castle endure the strong winds bursting from the endless sky to stream down on the unmoving force that is Earth.

A figure ascends the stairway, walking with confidence and poise. Slowly she paces towards the main building, entering when a guard bows his greetings. No one stops or questions her, they are all aware as to who is visiting.

"Lady Miyu." Another guard bows once she is inside.

"I wish to speak with Sesshomaru."

"Yes my lady." Swiftly rising, the single guard leaves Lady Miyu in the receiving hall.

While waiting, Lady Miyu studies the room. It has been decades since she has last been within these halls, and she notices that while little has changed, Sesshomaru has definitely added his own personality to every inch of the castle. The door across from her slides open and immediately her sights fasten on Sesshomaru.

"Mother."

"Hello Sesshomaru. I received your message." She pauses before continuing, searching him. "How is she?"

His brows furrow delicately.

"Your mate."

"Fine."

Taking a heavy sigh, she rolls her eyes upward.

"What do you…"

"I came to be here for my first grandchild of course. Now, where is the little lady?"

Sesshomaru raises a brow at that comment, not to mention annoyed by the interruption seconds ago. After a long moment of silence, Sesshomaru nods his head and turns to leave.

"Don't be so rude."

"Rin is in the library."

"That's better." The corners of her lips curve marginally, and she flows out of the hall behind her son, eventually moving forward so that she isn't following him while they walk.

--------------------

The screen to the library slides open and a natural light fills the doorway. Eyes adjusting to the light from the open screen opposite them, the pair see Rin sitting comfortably, reading, while Azumi and Kameko sit quietly sipping tea. Calmly the three look up and to the door. Azumi and Kameko hurriedly place their cups down and bow, with Rin smiling dearly then dips her chin in a bow as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Miyu." Azumi and Kameko greet in unison.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru. Hello Lady Miyu." Rin looks up, eyes bright.

"I hear that you are with child." Rin blinks once, surprised by the forwardness. "Well, I came to await my first grandchild…" She eyes Rin's form and notices that she is not far along at all. "When it's born." She adds.

"Welcome Lady Miyu." Rin dips her head once more to bow as Lady Miyu sweeps into the library to circle Rin and walk off onto the veranda.

Azumi and Kameko join their Lord in watching curiously but say nothing. Sesshomaru waits several minutes, before deciding to return to his work in the study. Narrowing his gaze once more in thought, he turns and leaves. Smirking, Lady Miyu turns her head to watch Sesshomaru's exit before looking back out to the gardens and noting a greater change since her last visit.

It is autumn, the season beginning to give way to winter. The breeze blowing vigorously, and the trees becoming more and more bare, losing all of there life, but remaining strong and tall. A force to be remembered for all time. The gardens above are blooming with a new vitality, new energy. As if, they can sense the new spirit of growth on the other side of the walls that they cannot bypass.

Sesshomaru has remained at the castle the past few months, reluctant to leave. Now he has become restless. Whoever his challenger is wasn't placing any time restraints on the battle that will ensue. However, Sesshomaru will no longer wait in leisure. Although he has good reason not to leave, he has even greater reason to leave. It would be best not to sit back and watch for action from the South. His castle has become just as important to protect now. These are the very grounds that are his inheritance and keep her secure.

The importance of what more he has to protect weighs down on him. And with this challenge comes the reality of protecting his lands. Of protecting all that is his.

Sesshomaru stands from where he is in his study. Deciding to walk the castle grounds and find serenity, he makes his way through the corridors. Taking all of the familiar turns, and all of the well-known passages. When he takes his first step outside, he sighs, a quiet sigh. Scanning the area, he instinctively begins searching by sight and scent for what he has come to treasure most.

She is usually outside at this time. Being near her will possibly ground him, relax the lord. He takes another step and inhales deeply. He is enjoying the fresh air. He inhales again, and instantly knows where she is. Stepping from the veranda, he moves in her direction, unhurried. Passing the unchanging rows of flowers, stone and trees.

He can see the crown of her head, bobbing, while she runs her hands over her most adored gift. Once she is fully insight, he makes himself visible to all who are there. Azumi, sitting on a stone bench, turns her head gracefully, looking into his eyes before she dips her head into a short bow. Kameko, sitting next to Rin on the grass, looks up in a rush, before relaxing and bowing her head as well. Rin is still unaware that of his presence and continues on. Looking at their lord again, Sesshomaru nods, sending them away. Kameko and Azumi rise effortlessly, bowing once more. Rin looks up when Kameko moves, the action catching her attention for finally. She looks puzzled, before turning her head the other way to see Sesshomaru standing on the path.

A joyful smile lightens her face and her eyes dance while they're focused on him. She is no longer paying attention to her attendants, and is solely focused on her lord. With another nod, they pass Sesshomaru wordlessly.

Slowly he takes steps to sit on the bench behind her, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"How has your day fared?" He asks after flicking his sights to the skyline.

"I am doing well Sesshomaru." She turns around fully when she speaks, and then turns back to the flowers her attention is emerged on.

The corners of his eyes soften and he takes another soothing breath. Turning his eyes on Rin, he examines her form. Though her belly is growing, it is still not noticeable through her kimono and robes.

They sit there quietly enjoying one another's company and the wholeness they each feel in their own way. It is not dusk, yet the sun is beginning to fall, setting in the evening. Sesshomaru glances at Rin once more.

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"I…will be leaving tomorrow." He starts slowly.

"Huh?" Surprised, she looks up, turning to face him.

"You have known that I have to leave. I will be leaving tomorrow morning." He adds.

"Can I come?"

He looks at her once more, unwaveringly.

"No. You will be safest here."

"Sess…" But her words are put to a halt.

He gives her a look that says the discussion is over. Sighing, she nods once, eyes skimming over the grass and few flowers in her view. It doesn't take her long to understand. Looking back up, her eyes take on an understanding.

"Be safe and… come back soon." She says evenly, her disappointment gone, giving way to compliance.

He nods once, the corners of his lips beginning to turn downward, but it's never complete. After keeping one another's gaze, slowly Sesshomaru returns his attention to the horizon and Rin turns her focus on the flowers, plucking one or two every so often. A peace settling between the pair.

--------------------------------

It is early morning, and the mist dancing across the earth below can be seen from the summit of the stairway. The breeze is soft, moving as little as needed. Standing at the top of the stairway is a figure. A figure that almost appears cast in white, but is in fact covered in white.

"Farewell Lord Sesshomaru." A light voice says, bowing in respect. When she rises, a genuine smile brightens her face.

His eyes land on Rin, the Lady of the West and he nods once. His mother is standing beside Rin, nodding to him and he returns the nod carefully.

"Farewell Rin." He says softly, a tone that he only uses with her. " Goodbye mother."

"Bye Sesshomaru."

"Goodbye Jaken." Rin says, dipping her head once.

"Goodbye Lady Rin. Farwell Lady Miyu." Jaken bows showing his respect before looking up to Sesshomaru.

The surrounding demons bow their heads, bidding their lord farewell. However, Sesshomaru is not paying attention to them, his focus is on Rin. Placing her in memory for his days of travel. He nods once more before turning on his heels, and descending the stairs. His hair and robes flowing in one fluid motion. Jaken looks up again, and with a squawk of surprise, begins scuffling behind his lord.

Rin stands watching as Sesshomaru disappears down the stairs. Lifting her robes, she paces forward to watch until he is a distance down that she cannot see him anymore. She keeps her eyes focused on the stairway, watching intently until she is sure that he is no longer there.

"Come back soon." She whispers.

* * *

With the sun standing high in the sky, beaming rays of heat and light, the air is unmoving. But a breeze sweeps through occasionally, refreshing the dry air. Despite the air, the winter season never changes the weather. All is fair, balanced in these lands.

Tatsuya has begun resenting Takahiro again. Moreover he is shocked by his feelings about going. Over the past years, beyond his days of feeling absolute hate and regret, he has found it more difficult to loathe Takahiro. That does not keep him from showing old feelings and new resentments. Since his orders several weeks ago to bring Inuyasha to the Southern Lands for Takahiro, Tatsuya's days have been days of good, only for the next day to be filled with distaste and malice. He has tried his best to rein in his temper, feeling more like a soldier than a partner in this soon to be empire. Feeling below himself.

Nonetheless, he is convinced that Takahiro will be successful, having witnessed the ancient warriors abilities. He is even more interested to see how Takahiro will compare against the dog demon Sesshomaru. Although he has never seen the lord himself, he is familiar with his scent, having crossed it's path several times. Others have always told him about the son of the Great Dog General. Once more, he is intrigued to know that there is a second son. One that he has to retrieve and now he begins seething with indignation again.

"Tatsuya?"

His head snaps up at the sound. The voice smooth, yet showing some unneeded concern. Immediately he recognizes that it will not be Takahiro sending him off, but Ryuzo. His blood begins boiling again, temper growing with his power. Behind him, over the sound of the energy flowing around, he hears laughing. The same sadistic, mocking laughter that always signals the return of Ryuzo. The one who is more than homicidal and more than cruel; his eyes lighten with an inner energy once they land on scenes of the battlefield that are pass atrocious.

He begins calming himself. Although he has been ordered to do tasks for Takahiro, it was always monitoring the troops, overseeing all that develops or the tedious job of keeping account of all that transpired by recording the information in scrolls. He is not sure if this feeling is a sign for bad things to come, or if he is being recalcitrant. He did know that he would have to fight, so he is perplexed by his unwillingness to do so.

"Yes Ryuzo." He voice is strained and his throat is beginning to get tight.

Once he calls Takahiro by the name Ryuzo, Hyosuke and Kuma look up from their knelt positions, eyes wide. Despite working with Takahiro for over two years now, they cannot help but be surprised every time he is called by a different name. Shaking their heads slightly in both shock and mild reproach they turn their eyes back to the ground. However, Ryuzo only laughs at Tatsuya's tone. Then the sound slowly dies.

"Tatsuya. Do not test me." His voice is strong, forceful, deathly and reproving.

"Whatever you say Ryuzo." Tatsuya replies flatly, nonetheless not allowing Ryuzo to intimidate him. He can clearly hear from Ryuzo's tone that he is serious, and will absolutely carry out his threat.

"Be quick about it." Ryuzo commands, arms down to his side. Another sign of the different people within this one man. While Takahiro usually keeps his arms crossed, Ryuzo's arms are always down by his sides, stiff and motionless. The silence that follows is broken as Tatsuya barely lifts his booted foot to begin walking down the stairway.

"Sir?" It's Hyosuke, his voice not masking his worry, and at the same time asking permission to go.

Kuma looks up, his eyes falling short of Tatsuya's face. He as well as Hyosuke would prefer to go for some unknown reason. But they will respect their orders.

"Stay. There is no need for you to come." He says plainly. Hyosuke and Kuma drop their heads in a bow and he begins walking forward, stepping down the stairs leaving this high castle.

"Tatsuya. I know you'll be successful." This time, it's Takahiro who speaks.

His voice it's usual egotistical manner, but something behind it shows some concern, some distress, some sort of anxiety and doubt. For a moment Tatsuya pauses in mid-step. Thoughts rushing through his mind. Takahiro's tone shows confidence, but in who? He doesn't appear to be actually questioning Tatsuya's abilities in battle, but something can only begin to feel amiss with his spoken words and voice. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, the movement is small, undetectable. Taking another step, he leaves behind whatever energy has been floating around the castle. Whatever mood has been in the air.

* * *

One Month Later and Miles Away…

Layers of snow blanket the earth; some areas are deep, difficult to walk. The villagers move slower, the weather daunting their daily lives. Little is happening, and the only activity comes from the few people who trek down the paths that curve through the village. There is a silence, a peacefulness that only the wind occasionally breaks, whistling above the roofs of homes.

The air is a little dry caused by the cold temperatures. While the streams move sluggishly, sludge and ice building.

The house is relatively quiet; the noises of Shippou outside with Hiroyuki, and Toshiaki playing in the sitting room periodically seeping down the halls. Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting in the hearth room, enjoying tea. There is a peace around them, and he relaxes, feeling safe once more.

The regularity returning to his daily life after his search for Hyosuke and Kuma. However, he feels uneasy about the unexpected visit by the strange two demons and the fact that nothing has progressed since. The couple is engaged in light conversation, mostly with Kagome chatting about various subjects.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stands, muscles stiff, poised to fight. He can smell something outside, something that's out of place again. It has been a month since his return once again with nothing. But a heavy sense of foreboding washes over him.

"Inuyasha! What is it?" Kagome asks; surprised by the sudden aggression he is displaying.

"Someone's here." He replies in a low voice.

"Huh?...Who?" She asks, and right after asking the question, she senses it, a demon, and right outside of their home.

"_I've smelled 'em before, but who…?" _

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He moves to leave, crossing the main room.

"Wait…!" Kagome shouts, standing up, arms out to halt him.

"What is it Kagome?!" He snaps his head around; he can feel the adrenaline begin to pump in his veins.

"I'm coming with you." She moves around the hearth and table, stepping into the sitting room.

"Stay here with the kids." He replies, turning back around.

"But….Inuyasha"

"What?!" He snaps, swirling around in the process. He is not angry with Kagome, but his skin is beginning to crawl with the feeling that he's getting. He is concentrating on whoever is outside of their door.

"Be careful." Kagome whispers.

Blinking, he crosses the room back to her. Lifting his arm, and cupping her cheek. Raising both hands, she grabs his forearm.

"Of course. I'll be fine. But not whoever is out there." He starts soft, finishing in a growl. Turning, he to starts stalking toward the door, Kagome nods one time, holding his hand as it slides from her grip.

---------------------------

Once at the door, he pulls the screen back in haste, rushing from the veranda, to leap into the yard.

"Whoever's there, come out now!" He shouts.

Inuyasha doesn't have to wait long or repeat himself, as a figure suddenly appears before him. Not registering the movement, Inuyasha blinks several times. Standing before him is another demon. This demon taller than him and his arms are crossed. His chin is held high and his eyes are sizing him up. With an intake of breath, Inuyasha realizes that the scent is familiar, the very scent he has been tracking for over two years now, and the demon it belongs to has blue hair. _"Is this him?"_

"Inuyasha." Tatsuya addresses him blandly.

"Who are you?!" Inuyasha shouts, his sword drawn and in front of him ready to charge.

"Tatsuya." He volunteers his name without care, completely ignoring Inuyasha's aggressive posture. "I have come to retrieve you."

Blinking, Inuyasha's ears begin swiveling again. _"What? What now?"_

"What do you want?!"

"You can either come quietly or unconsciously. Nevertheless, you will be coming with me." Tatsuya states calmly. He voice is too calm for Inuyasha's liking.

"The hell I will!"

"I'll give you a moment longer to consider." Tatsuya offers with feigned patience.

Inuyasha doesn't respond. He ears have stop swiveling, and are twitching and soon they are still. His face is fixed in a sneer. He only stares at Tatsuya, enraged.

"No?...Very well." With one-step forward, Tatsuya is standing before Inuyasha, glowering at him.

Inuyasha blinks taking a leap back. _"How the …?"_

He catches Tatsuya making a move to step again. Anticipating his next move, Inuyasha takes one bound into the air, landing in a tree, and hoping through the boughs.

Turning his head slightly, he watches Inuyasha leave in the other direction. _"So… He's leading me away from this place. Hmmm."_ Shrugging, he turns in pursuit.

Observing the village as he follows Inuyasha, in disinterest and distraction, Tatsuya takes to memory everything there. Finding amusement in the humble settings. With annoyance, he notices that they have left the village and are traveling deep within a forest. Focusing ahead again, Inuyasha has stopped. He slows down, creeping into the trees that circle a clearing. Glancing around, he jumps down, shaking his body so that his clothing once again appears refined on his being. Looking up he catches Inuyasha's fierce glare and in response, only raises a brow.

"Are you the demon?" Inuyasha asks.

Tatsuya stares at him, letting his thoughts swim over his features once.

"One of the demons that destroyed a human village some years ago?"

Setting his expression back into a blank stare, he slowly raises his eyebrow again.

"I have witnessed many human villages being destroyed." His voice is laced with sarcasm.

"Did you travel with a gold haired demon?!" Inuyasha shouts in frustration and anger. There is silence as Tatsuya stands across from Inuyasha, digesting the question.

"Hm. You will see him soon if you are referring to whom I believe."

Inuyasha's begins growling in what Tatsuya is suggesting. But across from him, Tatsuya is smirking. _"So… It's all tied together." _

"Will you cooperate and come or shall we get this over with?" Tatsuya inquires smugly, his voice sure of himself.

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha charges without hesitation. Battle roar echoing throughout the glade. Blinking once, Tatsuya moves in one flash, sword unsheathed and clashing with Tetsusaiga. The sound of grinding metal is load as the other attempts to force his opponent back. The snow crunching beneath their feet. But after holding his ground, Inuyasha is finally pushed back, stumbling away from Tatsuya. Tatsuya gives another smug smile, wholly satisfied with the fact of overpowering Inuyasha. However, that success is short-lived, as Inuyasha, refusing to recognize the strength difference, charges again.

Tatsuya only waits for their blades to make contact a second time. And this time, the force of Inuyasha's weight and his aggression makes Tatsuya slide back. Sticking his heels into the ground, digging for the soil, his applies more force to his blade, battling with Inuyasha's strength. Once again Inuyasha is pushed back, but this time he doesn't stumble but leaps several feet away.

Glaring at one another across the glades. Tatsuya begins to realize that this won't be a simple battle. Him being full demon and Inuyasha being half demon- as he can clearing smell human within him- may not give him much of an upper hand. He can sense his sword giving off a strong power that has yet to be used. And the half demon doesn't seem to be relenting, he is gaining more energy with each moment they stand in this forest. However, he is convinced that he should not have to use much of his own power.

Tatsuya attacks, taking Inuyasha by surprise. He is even faster than the other two demons that Inuyasha fought. Swinging his sword, Tetsusaiga glides against Tatsuya's sword. The two turn and swing, twirl and clash. Until Inuyasha is heaving breathes. Getting tired of the exchange, he attacks with something that Tatsuya has been sensing, but has yet to see.

"Wind Scar!"

The power from the blade fly's across the glade on all sides of the eagle demon. Dodging the attack, he turns to glare at Inuyasha, as a sheet of snow begins falling to the ground. Lifting his blade, he sends an attack of his own.

"Shards of Death." Tatsuya whispers.

To Inuyasha's surprise, a light flashes from the sword, and as the light begins to dissipate, he is too late to dodge the splinters of smaller pieces of piercing energy. The energy collides with Inuyasha, piercing through his body to exit through his back and immediately, blood begins dripping onto the white covered soil. Stubbornly refusing to fall, he stumbles to his knees, a soft thud echoing at the impact.

While Inuyasha takes a moment to regain himself, Tatsuya watches impassively. Leveraging himself with Tetsusaiga, he charges again, shouting another battle cry. His sword clashes with Tatsuya's sword, and much to Inuyasha's surprise, Tatsuya forces his weapon down, grazing Inuyasha's shoulder. As Inuyasha starts backing away, Tatsuya spins to deliver another blow.

However, as Tatsuya spins around, looking over his shoulder first, the seconds he has given Inuyasha was more than he should have.

"Backlash Wave!"

Inuyasha isn't that far from Tatsuya, but far enough that he can swing his blade to deliver the 'Backlash Wave'.

Tatsuya's eyes widen, mouth slightly parted in shock, his mind can only scream 'no' as the sound of the roaring energy from Tetsusaiga reverberates through the clearing. A pain surges through him that is more intense than anything he has every experienced. His ears are buzzing from the pain, and slowly his body becomes numb. However, he comes to determine that his body in not becoming numb, but ripping apart. Passing into nothingness, Tatsuya realizes that he vastly underestimated Inuyasha.

Panting, Inuyasha obtained more injuries from Tatsuya's previous attack than from the actual battle. He slumps to the ground as the remainder of his attack begins dieing, leaving large scars across the land and broken and shattered treas.

He tilts his head back to the sky, inhaling calming breaths. Though this demon is stronger than the other two, Inuyasha concludes that he must have not been using much of his power and strength, because the battle shouldn't have been that short. Sniffing, he relaxes more seeing as his opponent is truly gone.

Inuyasha heaves a sigh, blinking away blood from his eye. He lets his mind focus on the information he's just learned. Gradually he comes to the decision that instead of waiting for whoever this Southern Lord is to come for him, he will go looking for him. Lifting himself up on Tetsusaiga, he thrusts the sword upward, restoring it back to a normal katana and sheathes it.

"Keh." He turns walking back toward his home. Shouldering aside the hanging limbs and broken branches as he enters the denseness of the forest.

* * *

Two Weeks Later and Elsewhere…

The snow is becoming less and light as he marches towards the South. Determined to deal with the new lord. In addition, when he defeats him, he can takes these lands and make them his own. He doesn't know what the new Southern Lord looks like or his scent, though that is no deterrent. He is confident that he will cross his path while entering the South. If the lord does intend to fight him, he will recognize Sesshomaru immediately.

"What do you think this demon will be like?"

Sesshomaru doesn't respond but continues walking. The corner of his eyes pinch and when Jaken looks up, he interprets the expression as Sesshomaru's anger.

"Ah! Sorry my lord. I was just curious." But when he looks back up, the corners of Sesshomaru's eyes are still pinched, and he realizes that he is not paying him any mind.

Currently, Sesshomaru's focus is on the time restraint he has put on himself and the progress of his search. Though he hasn't vocalized it, he has counted the months and decided that if he doesn't face the lord by a certain time, he will return home. He is adamant about retuning in time for Rin's labor. The corners of his eyes lose their crinkle and he refocuses on the task at hand.

He believes that the Southern Lord is currently occupying a castle given the fact that a messenger was sent to his lands. With little clues, he is in the search of another castle, one he suspects will be above the earth such as his, although he has known demons of nobility to live in dwellings and estates like humans do.

"So. What are we looking for my lord?"

"A castle."

"Huh?...A castle like yours or…what type of castle?"

However, Sesshomaru doesn't reply, yet pauses. Jaken continues talking as usual, voicing all of his thoughts aloud, and walking on. Sesshomaru's eyes are scanning the skyline, senses searching for the power of another great demon. Stepping forward, he continues marching into the Southern Lands. Mind solely consumed on four things: Keeping Rin protected, defending his lands, finding and defeating this new challenge and returning home soon. Though he hasn't shown it, his blood begins pumping in anticipation. _"Will this demon be strong?"_

* * *

There is a difference between the East and the South. Where as the east is experiencing snow, the South is clear of the white flakes. The only signs of a seasons change are the fallen leaves.

Inuyasha left his village shortly after his battle, unwilling to let anytime pass. As usual, Kagome resisted, insisting that he rest. But once his wounds were healed, he stubbornly refused to listen. To calm Kagome's nerves, Miroku volunteered to come along. However, when Shippou asked to come, everyone made him stay with Kagome and the others, suggesting that he watch over the house.

Inuyasha and Miroku entered the Southern Lands not too many days ago. While Inuyasha is back to normal, no longer brooding or angry, as they walk further, he becomes aware that he will be seeing his brother soon.

"Inuyasha. What exactly are we looking for?" Miroku inquires.

"I don't know, but I hope something will come up soon." Inuyasha answers with a shrug.

"We are not going on a blind chase, are we?" The fact is that Miroku followed Inuyasha without initial questioning.

"This isn't some 'blind chase', Miroku. I want this over with. They keep coming to the village and I'm worried that one of the kids will get hurt or worse!" Inuyasha's voice rises.

"Calm down Inuyasha. I just want to know if you are having more luck tracking this Lord of the South." Miroku's voice is reproving. He is just as worried about his family, and knows all too well how demons or men will fight, striking out at whatever they can.

Not paying attention to Inuyasha, he suddenly stops realizing that his friend in no long walking. Looking down from the sky, he draws in a quick breath of surprise.

Standing there on the path is Sesshomaru- though they are actually walking through the woods and not on an often-used road. Sesshomaru only looks at them indifferently. This is the second time in months since he's crossed his younger brother's path. He suspects that both he and his brother have business in the Southern Lands.

"Sesshomaru." Miroku speaks first, breaking the silence that has settled around them.

"So. We meet again Inuyasha." Sesshomaru speaks with the usual voice his uses to address Inuyasha.

"I'm not here to ask you any questions."

"Oh?… Then why have you been coming into the Southern Lands?" Sesshomaru can't resist asking.

"I told you. I'm looking for some demons, and some haughty bastard wants me here, so here I am."

"Really?" Sesshomaru raises a brow. _"So. The same lord is looking for Inuyasha I suppose." _

"Since you asked, what are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru doesn't reply, but his eyebrow drops, face returning to the usual mask.

"Well?" Inuyasha tries to solicit an answer.

"I have business here." Sesshomaru replies, taking steps to walk pass them.

Inuyasha blinks. _"He answered my question?"_ Staring at Sesshomaru dumbly for a second, he comes to himself as his brother paces closer. Something strikes him and Inuyasha acts impulsively.

"How's Rin?" Inuyasha asks smugly.

"Huh?" Miroku turns an odd look on Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru halts and stands unmoving for several seconds.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru calls coolly locking eyes with his brother.

"I just want to know how family is doing." Inuyasha smirks.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku turns even more to face him, his expression puzzled. "He could help us."

"Feh!" He tosses his noise up, but has to admit that his brother can probably give them leads. They were close to learning something from him last time and if he provokes Sesshomaru, he will not know if he has a chance to find out anything.

"Sesshomaru. Do you know anything about this Lord of the South?" Inuyasha is more serious.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrow, pinned on his brother.

"Do you know about him? He's starting to become a pain in the ass." Inuyasha continues.

"What business do you have with him?" His curiosity peaked.

"He sent some demon to get me 'quietly or unconsciously'." Inuyasha mocks sarcastically.

"Hm." Sesshomaru looks pass his brother now.

He now knows that the lord wants him and his brother, but for what reasons escape him. Inuyasha has nothing to do with the Western Lands. In addition, his suspicions are now proven true. There is something else behind the new lord's challenge.

"Inuyasha, don't interfere."

"What?"

"I will fight him. You will not." Sesshomaru eyes lock on his brothers, serious.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It is none of your concern."

After watching for his brother reaction, Sesshomaru takes steps again to walk pass them. Miroku and Inuyasha do not move, but once Sesshomaru is within several feet of them, Miroku does not hesitate to step aside, while Inuyasha stands there glaring at his brother until Sesshomaru is so close that they nearly touch.

Hopping to the side quickly, Inuyasha continues to give his brother an irritated look as he passes.

"Feh!" He tosses his nose into the air once more. Stepping closer to Inuyasha cautiously, Miroku inquires about their next action.

"Inuyasha what do we do now?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going after his ass." Inuyasha states defiantly.

Suddenly Sesshomaru stops, but doesn't turn around. He can still hear his brother and companion.

"Do not get in my way." Sesshomaru warns.

"Huh?" Inuyasha whirls around to stare at his brothers back. "Hey! He's bothering me, not the other way around!"

However, Sesshomaru continues walking, ignoring Inuyasha. He is sure that his brother won't heed his warning.

Inuyasha and Miroku watch as Sesshomaru walks away from them and does nothing more. They leave the subject open, wisely avoiding any confrontation with Sesshomaru. There is no need to rile him or for Inuyasha himself to be riled up.

"So what do we do now Inuyasha?" Miroku asks again after Sesshomaru has walked a distance from them.

"We look for that lord! I ain't listening to Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha crosses his arms and stomps off, leaving the answer to hang in the air, Miroku only rolls his eyes and sighs as he watches Inuyasha's behavior. _"As always."_ Deciding to leave the matter alone for now, and follow his long time companion and fighting partner, he walks on, forgetting the fact that they still don't have any leads.


	10. Chapter Nine Revenge

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters in this story.

A Journey Forever…Through Time and Wander

Chapter Nine- Revenge 

Darkness engulfs the corridors through and through. Only inhuman senses can guide themselves down the hollowed out paths. The sounds of bare winds sweep down the vacant halls. A night like many, a usual environment, the silence falling to the castle with swiftness.

There is a laud screech from a large creature, and the passages echo with the sound until it rings back into the darkness.

Takahiro looks up from the wood floor as he marches down the hall, being called to the audience room as the night settles. He quickens his pace as he becomes impatient with his own progress. Not waiting fro the attendant to open the screen, he yanks the door open with a start, only to step into the room and oddly relax.

Taking a deep breath, he doesn't bother scanning the room as he lets his eyes land on a guard. He notes that it's not Hyosuke or Kuma, who usually report to him while Tatsuya is away. Standing there for a moment, he allows his thoughts to be pulled together. It has been over two months since Tatsuya was sent on an errand. Takahiro vaguely remembers telling Tatsuya to return quickly and yet his servant and 'associate' has yet to come back_. "Has Tatsuya betrayed me?"_ Stepping into the room quickly, he doesn't take his usual seat.

"Speak." He commands gruffly.

He is filled with annoyance and frustration, not to mention confused. Tatsuya, although he always made a point to defy and resist him to an extent, has always done his job well. Moreover, as he has repeated to himself, Tatsuya is one of the few he would trust, as much as he could.

"Lord Takahiro." The guard addresses him calmly and composed.

"Don't make me wait."

"I have news of Master Tatsuya."

Takahiro's attention is set fully on the guard, as he notices now that there are two other forms in the room with them. He waits, his anger growing by the inching seconds. Eventually the guard looks up, sees the fierce look on his face, and throws his head back down into a bow.

"A soldier was sent to find Mater Tatsuya…" The guard trails as he begins hearing an annoyed growl.

"He was not found. And has been suspected as…most likely is…" The guard begins stumbling over his report.

"What?!" Takahiro snaps.

"Dead." The guard says with finality, his tone firm, and surprisingly unwavering.

The word plays in the air, bringing more sound to the noiseless surroundings despite the fact that they have long left room. Slowly the guard begins scooting away; a force in front of him threatens to lash out, to attack. The forms across the room have turned their sites to view out of the always-open screens of the audience hall. The action immediate once the word 'dead' is spoken. They show no emotion, but sit quietly.

As Takahiro begins to let the power he has gained grow and rise, he belatedly realizes that it is Hyosuke and Kuma in the room waiting to hear reports of their Lord and Master Tatsuya. A rage builds within. He has never had a bond with anyone, he has never been loyal to anyone, and never intends to. However, the knowledge of Tatsuya's death shakes something within. A friend, a weak friendship, but the first he has had in thousands of years. Someone he expected to help him build his empire, someone he knew would assist, willingly or not, in him building his empire. A demon that is meticulous when it concerns keeping records, someone who, despite his arrogance, is well at commanding soldiers and moderating his lord's growth. A demon that is just as merciless and heartless as he himself is. The perfect accomplice.

Takahiro turns swiftly leaving the hall, claws cracking the wood as he slams his hands against the frame. _"Who is this Inuyasha?"_ His mind growls. From the information, he was told by Hyosuke and Kuma, the dog demon was only a half demon, a lowly breed. To Takahiro, no half demon can be that powerful, especially not to defeat a full demon, and not one as well trained as Tatsuya. However, even Hyosuke and Kuma returned unnerved by something.

He is more than storming down the halls, as there is a thundering with the sound of heavy pounding. This is something that will set him back in his plans. He is unsure of the strength of Inuyasha, to defeat one of his best men. _"And if Inuyasha is this strong, what of his lord brother?"_ His pace slows as he comes to a halt, a wicked smile growing on his face, a grin that promises cruelty. There is a switch in the aura of his power, of the energy around his being. Ideas are starting to come to the forefront of his thoughts. If Inuyasha could defeat Tatsuya, then his brother is surely stronger. A challenge, a good battle, an impressive battle to come.

As his grin widens, his chest begins moving as he raises his chin, head tilting back. Slowly and low, a sound begins to hit the walls, until the very corridor that the ancient warrior is within resonates with the sound of a sadistic laughter. The laughter floats down the walkways and into the rooms until is stops, ending in a near whisper. Jolting his chin down, his face is stone serious, no thought or movement. His eyes gleam, leaving a flash of light to illuminate the hall, before the sound of footsteps is heard again. The passageway is left with an unnatural chill, stilling the air where it stands.

* * *

A breeze weaves through his hair, courting the strands in a dance that sparkles with brilliant color. The sun highlights each glimmering lock, setting off glorious reflections of light. The wind is warm as the sun beams with the change in season. The Sakura trees are full as the strong wind snatches petals from it branches.

Four weeks have passed since the report of Tatsuya's demise, and after weeks of commanding soldiers and of his ire growing, Takahiro finally set out to accomplish his very first goal. Revenge. A revenge that has taken on a small extra motive. Leaning on the trunk of the Cherry Blossom tree, he has been lounging in for hours, Takahiro gazes around his surroundings. He doesn't remember coming here or leaving the castle. He barely remembers the past few days. He is sure that it wasn't he who has conducted business as of late. Takahiro dimly recognizes the different persons that reside in this one body, and years of their existence have given him the advantage.

Lifting his head from its resting place on the tree bark, he scans the area once more. He is waiting for someone. A week ago, he crossed a familiar scent, a scent he smelled a year back. One that has led him here. It is his prey. His challenge. Sensing him coming towards this direction, he awaits him. Takahiro doesn't have an exact pinpoint of the lord's location, but knows that the Western Lord will follow his scent. Being here, the lord is looking for him as well. Inhaling once more, he fills his lungs with the warm air, eyes closing peacefully.

-----------------------------

Eye's snapping open, Takahiro inhales deeply, as if it is his first breath of air. He can feel the power of another demon, a strong demon. The smell of a dog demon filling the air. Focusing on the sounds, he listens for any signs that someone is upon him, but the area doesn't betray anything. Blinking, he lifts his head once more, slowly rotating it to see around him. _"Where is he?"_

Moving to a crouching position, he lowers himself in preparation for a pounce. One hand clutching the branch he is perched upon. Once more, the only thing seen within the Cherry Blossom tree is the shimmering of golden hair. The wind picks up, pulling his hair beyond the branches, igniting another dance between nature and spirit. Narrowing his eyes, he sweeps his vision over the surroundings once more. Soon, something catches his eye. Moving from the left side of him. He doesn't turn his head or eyes to look at the movement, but keeps his attention on it.

In his peripheral view, something white appears to glide through the trees, not crossing over the narrow and thin walking trail, a trail he made himself. Watching as the white apparition begins to form a figure; his blood starts to rush. Still not moving, he waits until the figure slowly moves closer to the small opening that is sparsely occupied with Sakura trees. Everything is moving slowly, holding this moment to memory. As the figure emerges, he sees that it is covered in white. A smile mirthless crosses his face. This is who he has been waiting for. The demon lord Sesshomaru.

The demon is still not in the small clearing, walking gracefully. He knows that Sesshomaru has identified precisely where he is. Nonetheless, he doesn't make a move. Narrowing his gaze more, Takahiro examine the demon as he makes his way towards the clearing. At first, the hair he thought to be white is silver, glittering in the light. The breeze playing through his hair the same way, leading the strands in a dance. Across the demons shoulder is a white boa, something that appears soft, even made of fur. There is silver armor across his chest and large spikes adorning the shoulder guard of his armor. His kimono and hakama are white, with a deep red decorated on the sleeves. There are two swords at his waist, and Takahiro's smile grows wider. _"Hmm. Two swords eh?"_

---------------

Sesshomaru has traveled through the Southern Lands for weeks, searching for a castle, searching for a trace of the new lord. He has only come across his brother's scent three other times; Inuyasha obviously ignoring his warnings. Only a day ago did he pick up a strange smell. Deciding to follow it, he was not disappointed when he began sensing the power of another demon. Trailing the scent, he not long ago felt the same power as it got stronger the further he walked. Deep within the trees, he senses him.

The closer Sesshomaru walks to the edge of the trees, the better he can see the location of the Southern Lord. He knows exactly where he is, though he has yet to set eyes on him. Stepping to the end of the rows of trees, he takes one glance around him. Sesshomaru only senses him, Jaken, and the demon lord in the area, nevertheless, examining his surroundings for unexpected guest.

"Jaken, stay here." He orders, as he takes a step that will bring him completely out of the forest.

With the Staff of Two Heads held tight in his grip, Jaken watches in full interest, not daring to move. He nods once, before stretching his neck forward to focus more.

Walking fully into the unique space, Sesshomaru stares straight ahead, but his focus and attention is to the tree ahead on the right of him. Surveying everything in his peripheral view, he waits for his challenger to reveal himself.

Crouching even lower, Takahiro watches every move of Sesshomaru's as he enters the glade. As the seconds pass, he is satisfied with his inspection of the younger demon. He does not resemble Susumu entirely, but the silver hair is the signature of their family. Muscles tightening, tensing in preparation, he makes one small push and lands before the Sakura tree in the center of the glade. Crossing his arms across his chest, he smirks for a second before he face turns serious.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Takahiro says smoothly.

"I presume that you are Lord Takahiro." It's more of a statement than a question.

Sesshomaru examines the warrior for a few seconds. Takahiro's hair is golden, pure in color. His armor is gold as well, though it matches his hair, the color clashes slightly. The armor covers him from his chest to his waist. He has two gold cuffs over his forearms, and his clothing is black. _"He has one sword."_ He takes note of the strangeness of Takahiro's eyes, as they appear to have a natural and lively mist swirl through them. Focusing back on the warrior, Takahiro speaks.

"Yes. Yes I am." The ancient warrior nods slightly with his unneeded response.

Across from him, Sesshomaru only studies his opponent. With one swift move of his arm, he unsheathes Bakusaiga and in one graceful leap, Sesshomaru charges at Takahiro.

Ducking his head to the side, Takahiro dodges the attack. However, Sesshomaru's speed is something he didn't account for. Sesshomaru turns swiftly, aiming his sword for Takahiro's midsection. Sensing Sesshomaru's move, Takahiro quickly pulls his sword blocking the attack. They stand there, forcing their swords to grind together. The position of their bodies is too difficult to continue standing this way, leaping back from one another, they only glare at the other. Suddenly, Sesshomaru speaks.

"What do you want with me?"

Takahiro raises his brow, one corner of his lips twitching upwards.

"I want the West."

"Is that your only interest?"

"No, and revenge."

Sesshomaru narrows his gaze, he assess Takahiro once more, attempting to remember ever seeing this demon. However, nothing comes to memory.

"Revenge?"

"On your family. On Susumu. You are his descendant, are you not?"

"I am. However, I have nothing to do with whatever quarrel you and he held."

"No, no. You do. He is dead, and so I seek to bring my vengeance on their entire lineage."

Sesshomaru quirks a brow at that comment.

"All five of the lords." Takahiro explains.

Without any further discussion, Takahiro lunges for Sesshomaru. His sword grazes the ground as he attempts to slice upward. Bringing his sword up, Sesshomaru blocks the attack. Pushing the ancient warrior's sword to the side, he moves to make another attack. But with the thrust from Sesshomaru, Takahiro continues moving forward, avoiding the Western Lords next move.

Lunging for Takahiro again, Sesshomaru gracefully swings to cut off his opponents arm. With lightening speed, Takahiro dodges once again to the left.

Twisting around, Takahiro lets loose an energy attack, muscles burning with vigor. He doesn't have a battle cry, but intones in his mind _"Night Hunts."_ There is a flash of light as a gold energy blast that is hallowed in black is aimed at Sesshomaru.

With one bend of his knee, Sesshomaru leaps into the sky. Clear of the attack he glowers at Takahiro. The ancient warriors attack strikes a Cherry Blossom tree, sending the petals gilding and floating in the air as the tree splits. Standing erect again, Takahiro watches in satisfaction as the tree begins to splinter and burn.

Gracefully, Sesshomaru descends from the skies, landing with no effort. The petals showering down upon both warriors, landing lightly on their person.

Takahiro only stands there smirking at Sesshomaru, impressed by his opponent. _"And the battle hasn't even heightened. Hmm."_

Sesshomaru lifts Bakusaiga, and in one swipe sends an attack of his own. So far, Takahiro had been calm and collected. Mind held together. But after years of battle, he senses something devastating about to happen. His eyes immediately become unfocused, seemingly nowhere. Jumping into the air to avoid the attack, there is a laughter that erupts; an odd laughter from a man like him.

Lowering Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru listens to the sound of the warrior. He notices the unfocused look in his eyes, yet, doesn't know what it means. He watches keenly as Takahiro jumps into the air, to rush down, landing to the ground with a loud thump.

Takahiro rises, eyes dancing with playfulness and cruelty. His laugh is something between a chuckle and a giggle. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes in reaction; dropping his eyes to Takahiro's leg, he watches as one begins to twitch. Looking back up, he catches Takahiro's expression. It no longer displays the same things as before, there is a different meaning to it.

"That…was… interesting."

Sesshomaru determines that something is different about his opponent, that this is possibly not the same man he began the fight with.

"Are we…going to fight some more?" Takahiro asks, sounding curious. His voice is no longer a deep rumble, but with a little rasp, it's light, easy going.

Raising his sword again, Sesshomaru prepares another strike with Bakusaiga. But as the power of the sword begins to move through the blade, Takahiro does something unexpected.

The warrior senses something dangerous, a power that he has yet to meet. Though fierce and dangerous, he is confused about something. Losing the ability to remain balanced as his different personalities struggle to be the victor of both the battle within and the fight with the Western Lord. Self-preservation taking over in the rush of thoughts and emotion, Takahiro is gone with one push of his leg. Leaving the wind and swirling petals behind as the attack from the Western Lord finally arrives at his last standing place.

Standing there, Sesshomaru lets his sword fall to his side slowly. Sniffing, he narrows his gaze, eyes scanning the area. _"He's gone…"_ Anger building, he takes another sniff of the air, and his opponent has left the battlefield completely. Taking a step forward, he turns his head to look for the Southern Lord, only to find that it is only him and Jaken in the area. He's aware that his attack didn't contact the ancient warrior, and it appears to him that Lord Takahiro has fled the battle, accusing the ancient warrior of cowardice.

Shuffling from the forest edge, Jaken walks over to Sesshomaru, peering around in suspicion.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Where did he go?"

"I don't know."

"What happened?...Why did he leave?"

Sesshomaru doesn't answer, he doesn't have an answer, but scans the area once more. He has been anticipating this battle. Moreover, once here, he can tell that the demon lord is a powerful opponent, an opponent with a unique attack. The behavior of the demon perplexes him, something making him retract his conclusion about the demons bravery, for now. Sheathing Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru turns on his heels in search of his opponent once more.

"Master?...Master…Wait for me!" Jaken cries out as he comes to realize that Sesshomaru has turned to leave.


	11. Chapter Ten Through Time and Wander

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters in this story.

A Journey Forever…Through Time and Wander

Chapter Ten- Through Time and Wander

The weather is changing, the symbol of time to pass, of all the time that has passed. The heat rising in the air as spring gives way to summer. Several weeks have passed since his encounter with Takahiro and his search since then has resulted with nothing. After walking through the Southern Lands and the borders to the Eastern Lands, Sesshomaru made the decision to return home briefly to check on his mate's well-being.

As he begins scaling the stairs to his domain, he lets his thoughts drift to more pleasant matters, attempting to picture Rin now and how her belly has grown. Once he is sure that Rin and the child are doing well, he will leave once more to search for the ancient warrior. Tilting his head to set his gaze further upward, he feels some of the tension leave his frame.

--

Kameko paces down the corridors, scenting for her Lady. Coming to the screen that separates the library from the hall, she takes another whiff, and smiles. Sliding the screen open, she scans the room until she sees who she has been looking for. Rin is the only one who cannot scent or sense the return of their lord, and she should be more than happy to greet him.

"Lady Rin."

"What is it Kameko?" Rin raises her eyes to her friend, one screen to the veranda open halfway to allow more light.

With a sigh, her face is graced with a smile as she looks at her lady and with a small bow, Kameko announces the news.

"Lord Sesshomaru has returned."

Rin's eyes widen slightly with joy. A smile brightens her face as she stands, lifting her robes and giddily making her way to the stairway that connects the castle with the grounds of earth. She keeps her pose refined, but her expression and spirits prove her excitement.

--

"Lord Sesshomaru." The main guard nods his head in greeting.

"Hideaki."

Sesshomaru takes the last step to ascend the stairs, and after scanning the courtyard briefly, Rin comes into view. She slows her pace the closer she gets until she is within a few feet of him. He keeps his eyes on her face, enjoying the familiarity of her smile and the refreshment it brings.

Her face lightens with glee and she dips her head to bow.

"Welcome home Lord Sesshomaru."

"Rin." He nods once, then starts walking forward, leading them to the gardens. Watching as he passes, Rin steps in line to walk alongside him.

Quietly enjoying their reunion, Sesshomaru gives sidelong glances at Rin every so often, taking note of her shape. Her abdomen can be seen now, even with the kimono and robes. Entering the gardens, Rin walks ahead inhaling deeply.

"I hope you have fared well in my absence."

Turning around to face him, her eyes light up.

"Yes Sesshomaru. How have you been?"

"Well." He steps forward, taking a seat on a stone bench. This is not the usual section of the garden that they sit; nonetheless, Rin has stopped to kneel in the grass briefly, skimming her hands across a few plants, before standing to sit next to Sesshomaru.

He watches every move, noting of her posture and frame. She has started gaining weight with the pregnancy and appears to be healthy.

"How is the child?"

Jolted from her thoughts, she turns, looking up to process his question.

"Hmm. Well. The pregnancy is doing fine. Well…I get tired, but other than that, I believe that the baby is doing well. Growing well I'd say…"

"Hn." He nods his understanding, watching as her eyes shine in the provided light. He drops his eyes one more time to her stomach before lifting his arm and letting his hand lightly brush hers. He watches as she smiles warmly, and he knows that she is thinking of all the questions to ask about his travels, and patiently waits for her to begin.

--

He senses her before she appears. Sesshomaru listens to Rin add her questions with enthusiasm, as she always does. Sliding his eyes to her as she talks, he lets his vision drift upwards to watch his mother's arrival.

"Hello Sesshomaru…I see that you are busy." Lady Miyu's eyes glint with humor for a moment.

Turning around quickly, Rin bows as his mother comes to a stop.

"Lady Miyu."

"Mother."

"I have only come to welcome you back. So…I will not interrupt any more…" She smiles and her eyes twinkle again before she turns and sweeps away from the couple.

Sesshomaru watches her retreating form for a moment before inquiring something.

"Rin, have…you and my mother been in one another's company often?"

Blinking, Rin turns her gaze back to Sesshomaru.

"A little…yes." She pauses. "Why?"

"Nothing." Sesshomaru turns his head back to the gardens, silently waiting for Rin to continue the discussion. After a few moments of silence and Rin's curious look, she begins talking again, where she left off. His mother's appearance here is interesting, as well as her interactions with his mate, yet he will silently observe and come to his own conclusions.

* * *

Miles Away…

The forest has gone deathly silent. The birds no longer chirping songs, the animals frozen still where they stand. There is a presence in the dense woods that brings the understanding of promised death, of harm, of a predator.

Eyes scan the area, nostrils flaring. Its sights don't seem to be on anything in view, or perhaps it's on everything in view. The energy of the unseen creature flares out throughout the underbrush and above the boughs. Lacing its malevolence with every object possible.

* * *

Meanwhile …

He has been home since winter ended, returning not long after meeting his brother in the Southern Lands. Sitting on the veranda, Inuyasha watches as his children play, ignorant of any dangers that may be lurking around. Of any worries that their parents are experiencing. Toshiaki has grown, walking and running with more confidence, yet hardly keeping up with his older brother.

Inuyasha glances over to his wife, she is sitting on the veranda next to him, keeping a close eye on her children. Her legs dangling off the side of the platform. His eyes slide down her form, she is pregnant again, but it's too soon for anything to show. Returning his gaze to the yard, he watches just in time for Toshiaki to attack Shippou from behind, as the two go tumbling to the ground.

He is not sure that his brother has killed or even found the demon lord. After separating, Miroku had started drawing conclusions on the events that have taken place. So far, from what they understand, the Southern Lord has taken over the Southern Lands, and recently he learned that he has moved troops to the Southern Islands, seeking to conquer them as well. Apparently, the ancient warrior has some spite with his great grandfather, Susumu.

Inuyasha has been uneasy since returning. Paranoid that just as the last three demons mysteriously appeared in the village, that another demon will or perhaps the lord himself. If the lord is interested in only killing him, he would prefer not to be home, not to have his enemy be lured to his domain. Sighing in resignation, he relaxes and lets his thoughts settle on enjoying his family.

--

"Here Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looks up, watching as Kagome remerges from the house with a tray of drinks for herself and the family. As she reaches his side, leaning down to offer him the cup, Inuyasha lifts his arm, reaching for his drink. He freezes. Arm still in the air, hand outstretched for the cup. A panic sweeps through him. His heart stops. Something isn't right. Something wrong is transpiring, and it's happening now. Still frozen, he snaps into action when Kagome lets out a shriek, followed by a gasp, the tray trembling in her hands. The children stop laughing, everyone still, no movement except the breeze. And now he smells it. Smoke and fire. Turning and jumping in one move, he looks above the roof to the sky to see a trail of smoke rising through the air. Reaching for Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha rushes through the house and out of the front door, dimly aware of the cries and calls of his name.

--

Inuyasha halts once his eyes land on the condition of the village. Huts on fire, people screaming, hands in the air and running. Smoke clouding areas of the village, blocking escapes routes.

Sprinting forward, Inuyasha brandishes his sword, ready to charge. Stopping once within the center of the village, he looks around. Everyone is in too much of a panic to notice his appearance in the village. A girl runs right pass him, and sticking his hand out, he grabs her arm, jolting her to a stop. But in her distress, she doesn't register exactly who has stopped her, and tugs and screams even louder.

"Shut Up!...Stop screaming!" Inuyasha shouts, raising his voice above hers. She looks up, tears in her eyes, and blinking several times, she begins to recognize him.

"Inuyasha?...Oh…Inuyasha….you…" She manages to pant out, catching her breath. "You have to help us. A demon attacked. A powerful demon. He…he …he destroyed everything!"

"What?" Inuyasha blinks, absorbing her words. He takes another scan around the village, and he notices that there are less and less people running frantic through the area. Turning back around, the girl he has in his grip gives him a look that is pleading. Abruptly releasing her, he turns his attention back to the mess before him. He is only moderately aware of the running woman.

Sniffing the air, his lungs begin to feel a slight burning sensation. He coughs, clearing them out and tries to search the area again. Taking deliberate steps forward, Inuyasha squints and stretches his neck, trying to get a better view. He cannot find the intruder. Every time he attempts to inhale deeply the smoke is too strong and thick, and the sheer amount of smoke that is starting to come from the burning structures is casting everything in a shadowy haze.

The sound of laughter catches his attention, drawing him to his left. Cautiously walking in that direction, he pauses, uncertain of what to expect. Another gust of wind blows, the same type of wind that has been spreading the smoke. Through the smoky fog, a figure stands arrogantly, his image set to intimidate.

"Who are you?!...Did you do this?!...What do you want?!" He positions himself for an attack.

"Are you Inuyasha?" The voice is low, too comfortable, as if bored.

He still cannot see the demon clearly. As if nature is reading his mind, a wind passes by again, and the first thing Inuyasha sees is golden hair flipping through the air. Slowly as the smoke begins fading away, Inuyasha can see his opponent, and knows instantly who it is. The demon is tall, muscular and large. He stands erect, chest broad and proud, arms crossed. His hair and all of his armor, even the hilt of his sword is gold. His clothing is black, making the fleeting smoke appear as if it is a shadow slowly waning away with the breeze.

Inuyasha's ears twitch for a moment as he examines him. Whether this is the demon that he has been looking for or not, will not matter, but he can't resist asking.

"Who are you?!...Why are you here?!"

"Lord Takahiro…" He drawls out.

"You're going to pay for hurting these people!"

"Pay? Pay for what?...No. You will pay for killing one of my officials."

"Huh?..Wha…What are you talking about?"

"Do not forget your own transgressions."

"Your 'official' was asking for it!"

"Silence! A lowly creature like you should not have been able to kill Tatsuya." The voice is still calm, the tone is neutral and Inuyasha wonders if this man feels anything at all or finds any and all reasons to kill.

"Well I did. What'cha gonna do about it?" Inuyasha raises a brow in challenge. He ignores the remark about him being a half demon, having heard it many times before.

"Any and all of you dogs will die. That will suit my taste finely."

"I ain't got a damn thing to do with them! You should be concerned about me!"

"You and your brother will die first. And that is why I am here, to eliminate all traces of your lineage."

Inuyasha stands his ground, not responding, picking through Takahiro's words.

"I know. Your brother, I don't know much about. I've met him. Fought him." He says, almost looking like he should be shrugging with the comment, but does not.

Inuyasha still doesn't say anything. He knows that he needs to protect his family and get this demon out of the village. But how to go about it, when he is now beginning to suspect that this lord is out to kill all he can, he doesn't know. _"Wait. What did he say about Sesshomaru?"_ Inuyasha focuses again on his opponent, unsure of what to make out of his words.

"I see that you are speechless…It doesn't matter, because I am impatient."

Takahiro lunges forward faster than Inuyasha can register and when the ancient warrior makes contact with him, it is not the warrior's power but his strength that has Inuyasha flying back. Grunting, Inuyasha tries to stand, but Takahiro is already glowering at him, picking him up by the neck, gripping his throat tightly. Pulling back, Takahiro throws Inuyasha several feet away.

Finally coming from his slight daze, Inuyasha stands, quickly searching around for Takahiro. But he no longer sees the warrior. There is a flash of movement to his side, and Inuyasha jumps ready for the attack, but by the time he has fully turned in the direction, Takahiro slashes at him with his sword for the first time. With a growl, Inuyasha allows himself to be sent backwards by the blade, distancing himself from the warrior. He clutches the wound for a moment, thinking of a strategy.

Without warning he charges at Takahiro, blade slicing down to barely graze the warrior's armor. He is not sure if that was luck or if he can actually keep up with Takahiro's speed, but he takes the opportunity provided to him. Pulling Tetsusaiga back, Inuyasha swings horizontally, aiming for any area of Takahiro's side that his sword can make contact with. He grazes Takahiro's armor again, and he is beginning to wonder something new. _"Is he underestimating me like Tatsuya did?"_

However, Takahiro doesn't seem to be into playing games with him on the battlefield. With one bounce of his leg, Inuyasha goes leaping back away from Takahiro's clawed hand. For the first time, Inuyasha notices the corpses lying between the huts, scorched. Rage boiling within, he turns his attention back to the ancient warrior. Growling, Inuyasha pulls Tetsusaiga forward again, charging for an attack.

Takahiro dodges while pulling his blade forward again. In one split second, a gold light hallowed in black shoots forth. Once Inuyasha looks up, he is too late to block or dodge this new attack, and the energy hits his side, burning him like never before. He feels as if his arm and side is being shredded, sliced to pieces. Stumbling, he doesn't have time to collect himself as Takahiro is cutting through the air, blade flying down fiercely right above his neck. Rolling, Inuyasha misses the cut marginally. Eyes wide, he stares at Takahiro for a few seconds, before seeing the opportunity to make his own attack.

"Wind Scar!"

To Inuyasha's shock, Takahiro stands there as if daring the attack to be harmful. Sensing at the last moment that he will be harmed by Inuyasha's attack, Takahiro leaps into the air, coming down with his sword ready.

"Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha aims in the air, Takahiro directly in the path. Making his best effort, Takahiro attempts to turn and move, but can only move so far before he is clipped with the 'Wind Scar'. Growling in annoyance, Takahiro dives for Inuyasha using his weight to push Inuyasha down, while impaling him with his sword.

Coughing, Inuyasha slowly slides from the ancient warrior's blade to collapse on the ash and dirt. Once his blade is dislodged from Inuyasha's abdomen Takahiro turns, making his way further into the village. He is intent on leaving no one alive.

Blinking, Inuyasha quickly becomes aware of Takahiro's retreating form. Hopping to his feet Inuyasha tries for another attack, sending it toward Takahiro.

However, without turning around, Takahiro aims his sword in his direction, and sends another unique attack of gold and black. Holding Tetsusaiga in front of him, Inuyasha, blocks the attack, pushing back, waiting for it to dissipate. Takahiro seems to ignore him, focused on his next prey. Swiftly, Inuyasha jumps onto one of the more sturdy huts that remain, leaping as far as he can, he makes his way to the next hut until he is able to leap into the boughs of the trees. Picking up speed, he notices that the Southern Lord is walking leisurely. _"He has to know where I'm going."_ Not paying the warrior any attention, Inuyasha keeps a steady course.

Finally coming upon his home, he notes that the village seems void of life. He lands on the veranda and yanks the door back.

"Kagome!" There is no response, running into the house, he has to skid to a stop when she emerges from the hearth room, face displaying various levels of distress.

"What is it?"

"Get the kids and get out of the village!"

"What?...Why?"

"Don't ask questions! Just do it!"

"Where are we suppose to go?... I can help."

Inuyasha pauses and blinks. _"Help?"_ His ears twitch. _"Where are Sango and Miroku?"_

"Kagome go home to your mom. But get out of here now!" He shouts, stressing the emergency. She starts backing away at the fierceness and desperation of his voice, blinking, she nods in compliance. Turning, she rushes into the room to scoop up the children. Shippou standing at the screen waiting to see what he can do.

"Shippou, make sure that Kagome and the kids get out of here safe. And anyone else you see. K?"

Nodding compulsively, Shippou gulps.

"Yeah, sure Inuyasha. But…" Inuyasha rounds on him, eyeing him, and Shippou only nods again. Returning to his side, Kagome surprises Inuyasha, cupping his cheek searching his eyes, for a moment before leaning in for a kiss. Slowly he begins rubbing her back, and when she pulls back, she notices the bloody wound in his abdomen.

"Inuyasha." She gasps.

"Just go!" She looks up, staring for a moment, before slowly backing out of the house, leaving from the back door, looking back once more to lock eyes with Inuyasha.

Turning around, Inuyasha's ears stand forward again, listening for the approaching demon lord. But he doesn't hear him. Running out the front door, his eyes widen as Takahiro is standing in the yard, one eyebrow raised, smiling, and sword aimed for the front door.

There is a surge of power before the blade emits the gold and black light once more. Almost on instinct, Inuyasha brings Tetsusaiga before him and rushing further into the yard, blocks the attack. However, not all of the attack is deterred as some pieces of the house splinter. Shouting another battle cry, Inuyasha charges. His eyes widen, as Takahiro suddenly appears right before him to impale him once more, but in the chest. With a groan, Inuyasha falls to the ground. Heartbeat slowing and breathing shallow.

* * *

Two Weeks Later And Elsewhere…

The night is quiet, the soft sound of whistling winds bringing brief noises. The grounds seem to be at peace and everything there is allowing night to bid them to sleep.

"When will you be returning Sesshomaru?" They are preparing for bed and once again, he plans to leave in the morning to find the Lord of the South.

"Soon." Sesshomaru responds as he settles between the sheets.

Walking over to her side of the bed, Rin pulls back the covers to lie down as well. Once she is settled, Sesshomaru tucks her to his side firmly. Sensing some distress, he inquires quietly.

"What is the matter?" There is a momentary silence, before Rin sighs and turns over to face him.

"I will miss you."

"Sleep." His voice is low, a whisper, as he lets his lips brush the side of her face.

--

The sun seems to be rising slowly, laying on the horizon for hours. There is a mist covering the plants, the air feeling moist. The butterflies are not fluttering around the gardens and the swan still glide on the water, heads tucked in sleep.

It is the usual guards and the usual nobles standing at the stairway. Knelt and bowed dutifully and respectfully. Rin stands in the center, hands folded in front of her, smiling sweetly while Lady Miyu stands beside her. With a nod of her head, she bids her lord farewell.

"Goodbye Lord Sesshomaru."

With a nod, he says his goodbyes.

"Farwell Rin."

Sesshomaru's eyes flick to his mother, who smirks in response but does not bother saying anything. Rin raises her hand, waving to Jaken who is standing proudly by their lord.

"Goodbye Jaken!"

"Goodbye Lady Rin."

With one last scan of the courtyard and the demons there, Sesshomaru lets his eyes land on Rin once more. Nodding again, he turns gracefully descending the many stairs to reach the miles of land below, Jaken turning to follow. Once Sesshomaru's head dips lower where she cannot see him anymore, Rin slowly paces forward peering over the edge to watch his departure. She does this every time he leaves without her, memorizing him every chance she gets.

"Come home soon." It is louder than a whisper and she hopes that he can hear her this time.

--

Descending the stairs, Sesshomaru sets about to be thorough and quick about finding Lord Takahiro this time. And he refuses to allow him escape again. Seeing Rin again reminds him of how she lives the changes that time brings, while his days are as leisurely as his pace. The baby is growing fast and with this being his first child, and with the women he has come to cherish and love, he wants to be with her to welcome home the new member to their family.

Once he reaches the ground, he turns swiftly on his heels, stalking towards the tree, determined to find his challenger and end the nuisance.


	12. Chapter Eleven Years Long Gone In Flame

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters in this story

A Journey Forever…Through Time and Wander

Chapter Eleven- Years Long Gone In Flames

The forest is thick, little wildlife living within the underbrush. The echoes of some far away bird bounces through the boughs. The trees packed closely together, marshes sparse throughout the woodland. The further down the path the traveler walks, the denser the area gets until a gleam of light shines over a large magnolia tree.

Pacing forward, Sesshomaru enters the clearing, stopping before the tree; its branches spreading to cover the others trees in the forest. Gradually, at the center of its trunk, the bark begins to twist and contort. Features begin to form, swimming over the bark until a face comes into view. A face that is old, illustrating the age of such a plant, of such a demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru." A voice booms from the magnolia, waving through the air.

"Bokuseno."

Jaken watches in rapt interest. They have been traveling for a day and once they entered this forest, he recognized whom they were visiting.

"How have you been? I heard of your succession some years ago…and now news of a mate."

"I am well. I have come to inquire about a warrior."

"Warrior?"

"Yes. One who says he has fought with Susumu, the first Western Lord. His name is Takahiro."

"Takahiro." The name slowly dies into a whisper. "What of him?"

"I wish to know more about my enemy."

"Enemy…?" Bokuseno pauses, eyes looking up briefly before he continues. "Takahiro is old, ancient. Why…he is even older than I am. He was a powerful demon from the Yayoi period, even then he was older." Bokuseno pauses, taking a breath in preparation for a long explanation.

"He was powerful at a time when demons weren't as strong as they are now. His power was that where he ruled even over some coastal parts of China and all of Japan. No demon could match his strength. None were strong." Bokuseno pauses again, contemplating if he should continue.

"Susumu and four other lords challenged him. I'm sure you know of the origins of the five demon territories. However, they could not kill Takahiro; he was just too strong. By the end of all the battles they endured, they were strained and the last standing, the one whose will ended the battle, Susumu, sealed the ancient warrior." Pausing again, he focuses more on Sesshomaru.

"May I ask why you wish to know this."

"He's back. What of his personality, character?"

Since fighting Takahiro in the glade filled with Sakura trees, Sesshomaru has been perplexed about the demons reaction, his transformation. Not transforming physically, but he no longer seemed to be the same man; he appeared to be a completely different person.

Bokuseno's eyes widen in understanding and surprise at this new turn of events. Collecting is thoughts, he continues.

"They say that he was strange. Spoke oddly. That he would act different, but was brutal and relentless, enjoyed the smells of the battlefield."

"Hn." Sesshomaru raises a brow trying to draw conclusions from Bokuseno's description. From Bokuseno's words, Takahiro is unpredictable; his personality is not dependable, yet he is a ruthless fighter.

"Who has awoken him? It should have been an impossible task."

"I do not know. However, Takahiro has challenged me and I wish to understand his behavior."

"Behavior, huh? So, he's begun acting strange again, from what they say. Talking differently all of the time…"

"So…are you saying that he has different personalities?"

"That's exactly what I have been told."

Pausing for a moment, Sesshomaru absorbs Bokuseno's words.

"Thank you Bokuseno." Sesshomaru nods once before turning gracefully and marching out of the clearing, back through the path he has just walked, to leave this forest. Now he is beginning to understand the warrior's behavior when they battled. "_My observations will be keener."_

* * *

The birds are chirping, the air warm, and the breeze fair; the temperature rising in heat as summer nears. The soft sound of the rustling grass, the twitching leaves, and the swinging boughs dances through the countryside. Unfortunately, Inuyasha finds no peace here; his face set in a scowl and he is alone and glad to be.

Leaving the village weeks ago, Inuyasha has barely healed. In truth, he should probably be dead but he is too stubborn for that. Not long after fading into unconsciousness, soul trying to leave its temple, Miroku hoisted him on Kirara's back. Apparently, during the demon's rampage through the village, Miroku, Sango and Kohaku had been busy trying to protect the villagers and their families, as well as helping them escape.

Once home safely, Inuyasha asked Kohaku to find Shippou and see what happened to Kagome and his children. Eventually, Shippou returned along with Kohaku, telling him that his family was safe. The news helped relax him, marginally. He is too enraged about being attacked to rest, as he should have; body stressed from the pain and emotions. After Miroku treated his wounds, Inuyasha lay in his room, thinking over the events that have occurred. _"All this over some fight almost two thousand years ago_." He thought wryly. Once he felt like he was ready to move, and able to fight, he did not wait another minute.

His mind is set on revenge, his own revenge. Knowing that his family is safe, he decides that once he returns, he will retrieve them, but for now, he is going after Takahiro.

Only a few seconds ago did his brother's scent touch his nose and now he is tracking down Sesshomaru. Walking through the fields, face still scowling, he searches around, looking for any sign of his older half-brother. Currently he is in the Southern Lands and he knows that Sesshomaru is looking for the same demon as him. He no longer cares about Sesshomaru's warning about who will be fighting whom. He will fight Takahiro.

Inuyasha stops, ears standing forward. _"There he is."_ Marching forward with more determination, he heads in Sesshomaru's direction.

--

Sesshomaru is well aware that his brother is in the Southern Lands. In fact, he knows that Inuyasha is very close. Pausing for a moment, he continues walking until he decides to face the inevitable. Stopping in a field, Sesshomaru does not turn around to the smell of his brother, but stands there waiting.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Why have we stopped?"

Sesshomaru ignores Jaken, focusing on scenting out the demon Takahiro. There is a stomp behind him and he knows that it is Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru." Unlike his usual tone, Inuyasha is growling.

Turning slightly to look at his brother, Sesshomaru takes note of Inuyasha's appearance. Inuyasha is standing in his classic pose, but his face is twisting with rage and his ears are standing in an aggressive manner. Turning back around, he does not respond to Inuyasha, still searching for Takahiro.

"Sesshomaru. I know you heard me." Inuyasha begins to feel indignant; he knows that his brother is ignoring him, as usual. "Have you found Takahiro?!"

Sesshomaru turns his head again to look at Inuyasha, but still refuses to respond.

"I want him! I don't care! He's gonna pay for attacking my village and my family!" Inuyasha shouts.

Finally, Sesshomaru turns around completely. Unlike the time with the Cat Demon Tribe, Inuyasha is involved in this simply because he is the son of Masahiro, The Dog General. Inuyasha is placed in the middle of a feud centuries old because he is in the direct lineage of this ancient warrior's enemy. And like Inuyasha, Sesshomaru has been challenged. However, unlike his 'little brother', his home has yet to be attacked. Sesshomaru still does not respond, holding back his words, anything he says is going to start a fight, and the remark he is eager to throw at his brother will definitely set what last control Inuyasha has flying.

"If you found him, tell me!" Inuyasha's voice has lowered considerably.

Deciding to reply, Sesshomaru fleetingly wonders how this encounter with Inuyasha will end.

"I have."

"Where is he?!" Inuyasha's voice has raised another notch, though he is not shouting like before.

"As I've said. I will fight him."

"The hell you will! I want his ass too!"

Sesshomaru blinks slowly, restraining himself from saying something that will rile Inuyasha more. He does not wish to fight his brother; he has more important matters to tend to, more important concerns.

"Inuyasha, do you know what he wants?"

"Yeah! Some shit about revenge on some damn demon I don't give a fuck about!" Now Inuyasha is shouting, arms in the air, before he brings them back to his sides.

"Show respect for your parentage."

"Don't give me that crap!" Inuyasha takes several deep breathes. He needs to calm down, he will not get anywhere acting like this and Sesshomaru seems to be tolerating his behavior. If he at least wants answers, he needs to compose himself.

"He came to my village and told me that I killed one of his officials. That all of the dog demons will die. He had been spying on me and told me that the only reason he hasn't attacked your home was because he didn't know that much about your castle."

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at that last comment. _"Attack my castle_?" That is the entire reason he decided to leave, to prevent the castle and his lands from invasion, to meet his enemy head on and end whatever trouble before it began.

The brothers stand there silently watching each other. Inuyasha can hardly understand what his brother must be thinking, but knows that his concern has gone straight to Rin. While Sesshomaru is keeping his façade, he is able to read all of Inuyasha's thoughts, the younger brother wrapped in emotional stress.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Once leaving Inuyasha's village, Takahiro went further north in the eastern territory scouting the lands and taking note of the receding borders. This will be his next target. After he exacts his vengeance and his troops have successfully taken hold of the Southern Islands, this is where he will set foot. He has decided to wait before conquering the Eastern Lands. Many things have been happening and he needs to pace himself, lest his building empire will collapse from the straining of troops.

Currently, Takahiro is back in his lands, where he rules over the Eagle Clan. He has to admit that he somewhat misses the company that Tatsuya provided. Watching the younger demon was entertaining and Tatsuya was an intelligent and skillful man.

Shortly after crossing the borders, he scented the half demon Inuyasha. He is frustrated now, almost angry. He has been leaving too many tasks unfinished. First the older brother, for reasons he still does not understand and now the younger brother is alive and within his lands. Setting on a course of action, he decides that he will finish what he started with the eldest demon, then the younger sibling will be easy to dispatch.

Bending his knee, he takes one leap into the air with his arms crossed. He will devastate Sesshomaru's domain just as Inuyasha's. With a wicked smile and a grunt, he pushes forward; power circling around him, as he soars for the West. From this height, he will see all castles and structures and there he will begin his carnage.

* * *

Elsewhere…

"What would he want with your family?"

If the demon wants revenge strictly for what Susumu did, then why go after their individual families. Nevertheless, when has an enemy only taken out his wrath on the individuals involved? Is it not always the families, the ones who are not involved that manage to be harmed.

"What do you mean?! He's fucking crazy!"

Sesshomaru sharpens his eyes on Inuyasha.

"Crazy? Has he acted strange with you as well?"

Jerking his head back, Inuyasha blinks. _"What does he mean?"_

"Define 'strange', 'cause any demon that wants to kill me for some bullshit one of my great grandparents did is far pass 'strange' to me."

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru redirects his brother's focus. "Has he not changed personalities or attitudes while battling you?"

Inuyasha blinks again, frowning. He looks to the side, in that brief second realizing that Jaken is there as well. He cannot remember Takahiro acting as if he was someone else, or his attitude changing. It was always the haughty, bloodthirsty demon throughout their encounter.

"No. He didn't act different. Why?" His tone has taken a serious note.

"He is a warrior with different personalities."

Deciding that he should return to his search, Sesshomaru turns looking to the skyline, gaze narrowing slightly in puzzlement. _"Why did I not smell him?"_

"Sesshomaru, you…you smell that right?" Inuyasha watches the Lord's back. The entire time they have been talking, neither of them sensed or smelled anything. Now the scent is faint, but it has definitely passed overhead and it has been a while since the demon has crossed their path.

Sesshomaru's expression becomes dark as he tries to track the path the demon has just left. Sniffing the air, he lets his nose point in the direction of the weakening scent. Turning slowly in the direction his nose follows, his face begins to display confusion. Behind him, Inuyasha watches intensely. Slowly Sesshomaru turns westward. He takes a few more sniffs and blinks. The ancient warrior is heading west and from what Inuyasha has just said, he is looking for his fortress. Wasting no time, Sesshomaru leaps into the air, his power building around him for flight.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Master Sesshomaru!"

Not hesitating any longer, Inuyasha snatches Jaken by the collar and breaks into a full run after his brother.

"Put me down! Put me…" Jaken squirms in protest.

"Shut up or I'll leave yah here!"

Stuttering, Jaken closes his mouth. Knowing that he cannot run as fast as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and will be left alone in the Southern Lands. Something he does not want.

Inuyasha is beginning to figure out why his brother has left in this direction. Obviously, Takahiro is out for revenge and plans to kill every person in the clan. Without another word, Inuyasha pushes himself harder, trying to keep up with Sesshomaru.

* * *

Later That Day and Elsewhere…

It is night at the castle. The weather is warm. For the first time the castle has an unnatural silence about it. No noise anywhere, even the breeze seems silenced, although it is strong.

The bedchamber is dark, all light from outside blocked as the moon barely illuminates shadows through the screens. Rin has been asleep for several hours now, wrapped comfortably in the sheets.

There is a sudden chill in the air as no breeze sweeps through the corridors. Waking slightly, she does not open her eyes. Rin cannot remember the castle ever being this cold. The halls always have comforting warmth about them. With a small shudder, she pulls the blankets tighter around herself, attempting to fight off this odd coldness. One arm wrapped around her belly and the other arm hugging her tight, she drifts back off to sleep. Letting her dreams take over again.

* * *

Elsewhere…

The darkness of the night seems to engulf even the travelers in their contrasting colors; white through the air and red through the trees. The sounds of midnight are loud and defined. They seem to ignore the stress in the air, the worry lacing the passing visitors. The echoes of owls throughout the night cannot shake the determination of the travelers. The sound becomes a drumming noise with the rushing blood in their veins.

The brothers have been running for hours. They began chasing their foe late afternoon, but now it will be morning soon. There is still a distance to cover until they reach their destination; a destination that only two of the travelers know.

"Sesshomaru! Where is this castle of yours?!"

Inuyasha shouts to reach his brother; the sound of rushing wind, the speed his brother is traveling and the distance between the two. Ahead of him, Sesshomaru pushes once more, picking up speed. Frowning, Inuyasha forces himself to push on. He is strong, but the fact that he does have to rest and is not indestructible is apparent as he is getting tired, his legs occasionally feeling as if they are burning.

Just crossing the borders between the Southern Lands and the Western Lands, unbeknownst to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is also draining his energy. Energy he should be reserving for his battle. Yet, he will concern himself with that once he encounters Takahiro. Now his focus is on either stopping Takahiro before he reaches the castle or getting to the castle before Takahiro. A number of thoughts and emotions run through him. He is seething. Though he doubts that Takahiro is aware that Rin is at the castle, the demon still is threatening his home.

Watching as he and his brother attempt to chase down Takahiro, Inuyasha reminds himself of his brother's pride and protectiveness where Rin is concerned; long deducing that she must be at the castle. His brother has always had a soft spot for the girl, so watching now; it should not be so hard to understand how the couple came to be. However, years of degradation and insults finds a way to stay within your soul. Inuyasha glances up at his brother again. For the first time he sees an emotion, an expression on his face other than the blank stare that he usually receives. Sesshomaru's face shows determination and concern.

Inuyasha has to turn back to face forward as he is about to run into a large branch. Ducking below the limb, he remembers that he has Jaken in his grip.

"Jaken, where is Sesshomaru's castle?"

"Why should I…"

"Oh cut it out. Just a minute ago you answered all of my questions!"

"Ugh…" Groaning, Jaken looks up at Sesshomaru. He much rather be with his lord instead of dangling roughly from Inuyasha's hand. Deciding that it will not hurt to answer Inuyasha's question, since it seems that Sesshomaru does not care that his brother is following him to his castle, Jaken finally sighs, looking back to Inuyasha and answers.

"My lord's castle is further west, not all the way to the coast, but far enough. We still have a ways to go."

Inuyasha returns his gaze towards his brother and to his surprise, Sesshomaru is nearly scowling. Focused intensely, he watches as the expression leaves his face as fast as it began.

"Jaken, answer me this. Why Rin?" His voice is low and serious.

"You ask Lord Sesshomaru! Stop asking me all these questions!"

"He won't answer me if I asked." He mumbles disparaging. Returning his attention to his path, Inuyasha focuses on what lies ahead. Takahiro.

Above them, Sesshomaru can hear there entire conversation, choosing to ignore them. He will not waste time with questions. Scanning the area again, Takahiro's scent gets stronger. Sesshomaru slows, Inuyasha halting below. He looks around the forest, but does not feel any power or sense the demon. Turning back westward, Sesshomaru bolts into action. Unlike at first, Inuyasha is not surprised and is on cue with his brother, jumping between the limbs of the trees below.

* * *

The sun is rising, cresting into the sky. There is a chill that spreads and a feeling of numbness. The light showers the gardens with sparkles of gold, twinkling over the flowers and stone pathways. The grounds are quiet, all in a peaceful slumber for the time being.

The only one awake is the unwanted guest, as he floats above the grounds, glowering at the castle below. Slowly the sounds of waking and moving guards and soldiers erupt, breaking through the noiseless atmosphere.

Smirking, Takahiro raises his sword, lifting it into the air. He is not too high up where his attack will cause little damage, but he is not close enough to the castle either. Transferring his power through his blade, Takahiro sends a wave of his original attack. Gold haloed in black dives down just as the soldiers emerge. The power from the strike penetrates the stone with one sharp hole. The courtyard begins to shake and soon the very stone that cover the grounds shatter, rising and falling in chunks. His smirk broadens into a grin.

Soon, a soldier who leaps into the sky draws his attention, sword at the ready. He prepares himself for the impact as the soldier heads for him full force. With a grunt, the soldier puts all of his weight into the attack, slamming into Takahiro. Lifting his sword again, Takahiro uses his other arm to push the soldier back. Sending another attack to the grounds, he hits one of the buildings and flames and smoke immediately burst forth.

Bringing his attention back to the soldier charging toward him, Takahiro raises his sword and swings down, however the soldier dodges, turning around to slash at Takahiro's back. Turning around to face the demon, Takahiro sees several other guards and soldiers jump into the air to join their comrade. Swiping his sword in an arch, he sends another wave of power instantly killing a number of the charging dog demons.

After the light from his attack dissipates, two soldiers crash into him, sending him sprawling back. His eyes turn murderous. Righting himself, he blocks their attacks, while grabbing one by the neck in the process. Tossing the demon downward, he brings his sword upward to slice at the other demon. With a snarl, the soldier drops, falling to the ground.

Looking down, he sees rows of guards standing poised to fight.

"I should greet them." He murmurs, as he begins gradually descending from the skies.

Once he touches down, the guards instantly attack from all sides, battle cries ringing out. He notes that while several guards have attacked him at once, there is one at the far end who is watching intently, who appears to be one of the stronger demons at the castle. Focusing back on the battle at hand, he begins slashing at the guards and charging soldiers with claws and sword.

The demons jump back, preparing to lunge again. Before they are able to leap; Takahiro smiles, raising his sword to send a powerful attack to another building. With this attack, more smoke spirals through the air. At the altitude of the castle, the smoke from the burning structures sends an intimidating black cloud over the land below.

Turning to scan the demons that are surrounding him, he is perplexed as to why the others have not attacked. Then he catches it, a guard clad in velvety blue and green, with copper armor, charging. This guard has been standing back watching the fight. To Takahiro's satisfaction, this demon is powerful.

Something catches his attention to the left of him, it is another demon, he appears to be older and strong, his focus solely on Takahiro. Takahiro becomes aware that the demon who he is fighting is the head guard, while the demon who has appeared is most likely the general; his armor more extravagant, symbolizing his status. Mysteriously a demoness attired in armor appears, watching with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

He keeps his attention between the guard he is fighting and the general who is watching. The guard is impressive; as much effort as Takahiro puts into his push to deter the demon, the guard will not relent, applying more strength behind his charge.

* * *

There is the loud padding of feet across the floorboards, the stomping and running of people, servants rushing through the corridors. Running down the halls, Kameko and Azumi pass the many open screens to the rooms. They let their eyes briefly scan them. Rooms that are empty, rooms that have younger demons in them, and rooms where the females of the tribe are lacing on armor.

They are far from their Lady. Kameko looks back at Azumi and with a nod speeds up, gliding above the floor instead of running across them. Swiftly turning to leave the corridor, they exit the building to glide to the one across the gardens. This is their Lord's quarters; this is where they will find Lady Rin.

--

Lifting up her robes, Rin slides open the door. She was asleep when all of the noise finally woke her; groggily she dressed herself as best she could in decent kimono instead of her sleeping yukata. Peering out of the door slowly and cautiously she tries to search the halls for the source of the commotion. With a squeak of surprise, Kameko and Azumi are standing right at her nose tip.

"Lady Rin, we must find safe shelter for you."

Exhaling shakily, Rin nods her head, not truly sure of what is happening. Kameko grabs her hand instantly and begins tugging her to follow, Rin stumbling slightly. Kameko does not want to pull her along. Rin is now sandwiched between Kameko and Azumi for protection, looking around as much as she can.

"What's going on?" Her voice has a higher pitch than usual, laced with confused and concerned.

"The castle is under attack." Azumi's voice is neutral, unemotional.

Rin's eyes widen as she turns to look at Azumi, but Azumi keeps her focus ahead. She feels a tug on her hand again; turning back around she notices how Kameko has begun turning her head frantically, looking in all directions.

They walk down the halls, Kameko occasionally pulling a screen back. Eventually, leaving the building, they walk to the building next to it, Kameko looking around frantically. As they pass through the halls, Rin notices a screen that opens to a room facing the far end of the property.

"How about there?" She points, Kameko grasp tight.

Kameko abruptly stops, turning swiftly to look. This room is not used, but this is as far back away from the battle as they will get without leaving the castle grounds. Nodding, she pulls Rin along behind her. Once she slides the screen open, she scans the room. It is empty, save a small chest, a table and an empty flower vase. Quickly tugging Rin into the room, she turns around to face Azumi.

"We have to keep guard of the lady. Stay here and I'll be right back."

Azumi gracefully enters. Despite the dramatic turn of events, she remains composed, nothing out of place. She keeps her face in its welcoming manner.

"You should sit Lady Rin. You need to rest."

Jumping at Azumi's voice, Rin spins around to look up at her attendant. Her eyes are wide and she is breathing heavily. She is in absolute shock and despite not seeing the battle in the courtyard, her expression shows her fear.

"Lady Rin. You should…try to remain calm…for the health of you and the baby."

Rin stares at her for a moment, before nodding and taking steps to sit near the screen.

"Lady Rin. It may be best if you don't sit so near the screens."

Turning swiftly, Rin stares blankly for a moment before she finally collects herself completely. Standing and walking over to the center of the room, Azumi rises to move the table before her.

"Would you like a futon to rest on my lady?"

"No. No. I… will be…ok." Taking deep breaths, she composes herself, slowly coming out of her shock. As far as she knows, no one has ever attacked this castle before. Moreover, who could be attacking? _"Perhaps the demon Sesshomaru is hunting?"_

"Is Sesshomaru here?"

"Not that I know of my lady."

Nodding once, Rin turns to look at the screens. There are no decorations and no artwork in the room. It is a plain room, the wood the same color as the rest of the castle, a rich red wood. Suddenly Kameko reenters the room, but Rin does not turn to look. Kameko immediately begins sitting to talk with Azumi.

"How is everyone doing? Are all of the servants finding safe refuge?" Kameko looks up; however, Rin is still facing the screens.

"From what I can tell, everyone is doing as they should my lady. And the servants are finding a safe place to wait just fine."

"Good." She whispers. There are many thoughts going through her mind. She is concerned about the guards and soldiers who are fighting, the nobles and others who live here and most of all, Sesshomaru.

* * *

They have been traveling through the forests during the entire night, the sun is rising, and the two dog demon brothers are finally leaving the silent forest, the eerie forest that keeps Sesshomaru's fortress a secret.

Coming to the edge of the forest, Sesshomaru looks up at the sky. With a sharp intake of breath, his sights catch the smoke billowing from the top of the stairway. Without another thought, he darts up the stairs, flying until he reaches the top.

Sighing with relief, Inuyasha steps into the clearing. He is glad to be out of the forest. He could not help but feel uneasy while traveling through it. Looking around, Sesshomaru is nowhere in view.

"Ahhh! Look at the castle!" Jaken shouts in shrill voice, pacing, and then running in circles in a panic.

Inuyasha looks down rolling his eyes, before he looks up with a gasp of his own. Up in the sky, not only is there a castle, but there are thick columns of smoke drifting higher. _"That's where Sesshomaru went."_ Running, he once again grabs Jaken by his collar to start jumping up the many stairs. This time, Jaken does not protest, eyes focused nervously at the castle that is coming into view.

--

As they reach the top, Inuyasha stops right behind his brother, mouth gaping open. Sesshomaru seems to be standing there in some numb shock. Although there are not many buildings destroyed, there are billows of black clouds so thick, that even without inhuman senses one could taste the smoke and smog. The screen of smoke is so dense that even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are on the verge of coughing and the distinct sound of crushing wood reaches their ears.

Blinking, Sesshomaru catches eyes with his General Isamu, noticing his mother standing beside the general with something he determines as annoyance and anger rising in her eyes. Once Isamu nods to Sesshomaru, he glances at his brother. Turning back around, he sees Takahiro fighting his head guard Hideaki. Without further contemplation, Sesshomaru glides forth, bypassing the battle in search for Rin.

Once he notices Sesshomaru move out of the corner of his eye, he turns to watch his brother. However, Sesshomaru goes around the battle towards the other buildings of the castle. _"Must be looking for Rin."_ Turning back to the battle at hand, Inuyasha watches as Takahiro fights another dog demon. Taking his attention from the fight, he is stunned for a moment to see all of the other dog demons that exist. He has never encountered this many dog demons before, keeping himself away from this world, a world that he is also banned. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices someone smiling at him. Slowly turning to face whoever it is, his ears stand back aggressively.

It is Takahiro, seemingly having thrown the guard his was fighting or having dispatched of him. Inuyasha drops Jaken and reaches for Tetsusaiga, crouching to brace for attack or to charge.

Sorry for any errors. The next chapter is about the battle.


	13. Chapter Twelve Sword Against Sword

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters in this story

A Journey Forever…Through Time and Wander

Chapter Twelve- Sword Against Sword

Everyone pauses; the wind carrying the scent of another demon, another dog demon; the scent of human mingled with it. Turning to look at the stairway, they see for the first time, Inuyasha, Inu No Taisho's second son, his hair as silver as their lords, his eyes the same golden hue. His scent, hair, and eyes telling them that he is of their clan. He is not an official heir like their lord, but he is the son of their previous lord, Masahiro. Blinking they stand there and watch, as he seems to be more focused on their enemy than them. Letting their eyes roam over him once more, they notice his sword, the famous and powerful Tetsusaiga. His grip is tight on the hilt, the sword held in a position to attack. Looking at his face again, his eyes show rage and he is scowling fiercely.

With a blink, Takahiro leaps above the dog demon soldiers, sliding to a halt before Inuyasha. Crossing his arms, he regards the half demon arrogantly. Takahiro has to admit, that though he knows that Inuyasha was alive when he smelled him days ago, to see him here, sword ready, and seemingly healed, is impressive. Smirking at the young dog demon, he nods, but the dip of his chin hardly resembles any nod, whether of approval or acknowledgment. He bends his knee as if ready to step forward, but does not actually move.

From the moment Takahiro jumps into the air and stops in front of him, Inuyasha remains unmoving. However once Takahiro bends his knee, Inuyasha crouches lower, muscles in his legs tensing, preparing to spring into action. Inuyasha keeps his eyes locked with Takahiro's. He does not budge, waiting to see what Takahiro will do by simply staring at the ancient warrior, having done this many times with Sesshomaru. Growling with impatience, he remembers something his brother told him about the warrior. _"'A warrior with different personalities.'"_ Figuring that it is best to keep his anger in check as much as possible, his growl dies down slowly.

Once Inuyasha starts growling, Takahiro knows that it will not take much for him to lose his temper and begin fighting more recklessly. Smirking more at Inuyasha, he finally steps forward. Across from him, Inuyasha braces himself to for attack. However, Takahiro pauses. Inuyasha does not move his eyes from Takahiro's face. A heavy silence invades the air, as every demon there stands and waits to see what Inu No Taisho other son will does; what he is made of. However, Inuyasha is unaware of what they are pondering; he is solely absorbed in the tension between him and his opponent.

Bracing the ball of his foot into the broken and damaged ground, Inuyasha lunges first. The sounds of his battle cry finally breaking the haunting silence. Takahiro is still, but once Inuyasha reaches him, he pulls his forearm in the path of Inuyasha's charge. As Tetsusaiga makes contact, Takahiro digs his heels into the ground, using his force to block Inuyasha's sword. Pushing off Takahiro, Inuyasha jumps back a little too far, the heel of his foot handing over the top stair.

With a tap of his toe, Takahiro thrusts forward, sword slashing at Inuyasha. With a shout, Inuyasha starts falling down the stairway with Takahiro floating in the air, glaring down at him. Shouting profanities at Takahiro, everyone watches in rapt interest as Inuyasha bounds over the stairway to land several feet to the side. Sliding to a stop, his hair snapping in the air, Inuyasha stands still. Takahiro is over the edge of the grounds, in the air, and once he jumps for the warrior, there will be nothing to land on. Takahiro makes a rapid dive for him, claws aimed right for Inuyasha's unarmored chest.

Shouting another curse, Inuyasha jumps back, missing Takahiro's blow. Speeding after Inuyasha, Takahiro pulls out his sword, and thrusts toward Inuyasha's side. Jumping away, Inuyasha blocks Takahiro's next swing with Tetsusaiga, the steel of the transformed sword and the metal of the other grinding together, sparks lighting from the contact and force.

* * *

Leaving the battle behind, Sesshomaru begins searching for Rin. His mind will not settle until he knows that she was fine. He knows that Takahiro currently is not following him and uses the lord's distraction to his advantage.

Walking faster, he is relieved to see that only two of the buildings have been attacked. _"But which one is Rin in?"_ He is unable to find her scent with the smell of smoke in the air. Scanning around again, he notices that no one is really outside unless they are fighting_. "Where would she be?"_

Stopping, he sniffs the air and halts as soon as his nostrils begin burning. The smoke is too thick; even when he arrived in the clearing below, his senses began weakening. Deciding that this method in searching for her will be unsuccessful, he begins gliding across the stone.

He passes through one of the closest buildings, still gliding down the hall. No one is there. Exiting, he turns, gliding across the gardens, heading for their chambers. It is early morning, so perhaps she has locked herself in the room waiting for him. Moving into the corridors, the smoke has not completely invaded the halls, as he notes with the other building. However, he still can only pick up her scent faintly. Sliding the screen to their chambers open, he looks around the room to be sure that she is not there. Stepping out, he turns his attention to the remainder of the quarters.

Once again gliding down the passageways, he concludes that Rin is nowhere in this part of the castle. Once again outside, he looks around to be sure that Takahiro has not traveled this far. The remainder of the castle is seemingly untouched by his attack. Turning, he heads for an adjacent building, moving down the halls in the same manner, feet never touching the floor. Exiting onto a walkway, this is the third building he has searched. He is beginning to worry more, his fear growing, and a wisp of panic rising. Looking around, he takes note that while this far end of the grounds does not seem engulfed in as much smoke as the front of the castle, he still cannot find a solid scent trail. _"Furthest from the battle."_ His mind whispers. Turning his head to the left, he looks at a building sitting at the far end of the compound, the only thing behind it are trees, and a few more gardens before coming to the low fence surrounding the high vantage of this fortress.

Dashing towards the far unused quarters, the drumming in his ears increases with adrenaline as he faintly hears Inuyasha's wild cursing. Moving closer to the building, he notices that it seems just as empty as usual. Once inside, he lets his feet land on the floorboards for the first time. The smoke is faint here, air still healthy. Closing his eyes, he inhales deeply. _"Here. She's here."_ Eyes drifting open with relief, he begins making his way down the corridors, following her scent. He can now smell other dog demons here and knows exactly who else is here. Kameko and Azumi, and a few others, the nearest is a guard. Turning down one more corridor, he sees the demon guard, Kaito. Kaito does not turn to look, but as Sesshomaru approaches, he bows deeply, letting the lord pass into the room wordlessly.

Sliding the screen open, Kameko and Azumi are already looking at him expectantly, recognizing his presence, before bowing. Rin turns around at the sound of the screen being drawn open. At first, she expressionless and once she realizes who it is, her eyes blink, widening with joy. A smile immediately graces her face. Sesshomaru examines her briefly before she moves, instantly standing up and running to him to throw her arms around his waist. He stands still, surprised for a moment, but then slowly brings his hand up to rest on the crown of her head, inhaling her comforting aroma. He is amazed at Rin's form; her belly has grown much larger than before, her kimono no longer concealing the pregnancy and she will no doubt be giving birth in several weeks to come from her appearance.

Rin has been worried about all that is happening outside and the fact that she has not heard any word of Sesshomaru's return startled her slightly. She has been sitting here, barely able to hear the shouting of the soldiers from outside. Panic began to slowly grow, stress as well as fear. Once the screen slide open, she was apprehensive about turning to look, so far it was not anyone she wanted to see. However, as soon as she realized, upon looking up, that it was her protector she could not contain her relief and joy. Regaining herself, she slowly lets go of Sesshomaru's waist, backing up to dip her head for a bow.

"You're alright?" His voice is low and gentle.

"Yes."

He sighs, a weight alleviated from his chest. Looking around, Kameko and Azumi are watching, not saying a word. The room is plain, no artwork or designs, only the red wood of the castle. Returning his attention to Rin, he notices that she appears tired, stressed. _"Rightfully so."_

"You should rest."

"What about the battle?"

"I will send more guards here. Rest."

Reaching out to let his fingers sweep through her loose hair, his shoulders relax slightly. Staring at her, he watches, as she appears to relax herself.

"Watch her." His voice is low and deadly. Warning that only retribution will befall them if something shall happen to Rin. Letting his arm drop to his side, he turns, making his way to the screen, reaching out to close it behind him.

"Sesshomaru." Rin calls out to him and he pauses, turning slightly to look at her. "Good luck my lord."

Expression softening, he nods once, turning to leave and finally closing the screen door. As he makes his way outside, a small, soft smile crosses his lips before they are set into their usual place, returning to a stoic lord.

* * *

Slowly stepping out of the far quarters, Sesshomaru lifts his gaze to look around. Eyes narrowing, he can now focus on the battle ahead. Swiftly turning toward the fight, he hears his brother's shouts and curses getting louder and louder. As he eases his way towards the sounds of metal crashing against metal, he slows until he comes to a complete stop. Looking around, the guards and soldiers are standing back away from the battle. Moving to his general and mother, he does not speak, but watches the battle.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Lady Miyu says. Sesshomaru gives her once glance, but says nothing.

"Your younger brother? He's feisty….stubborn…I'll give him that." Isamu's voice is low and deep, neutral and even, years of life, and years of serving the lords of the west. He stands tall and imposing, larger in build and impressively strong. Sesshomaru glances at him but has yet to respond; still perturbed that he has led his brother to his home.

"Send more guards to protect Lady Rin." Sesshomaru finally speaks after watching his brother miss several attacks on Takahiro. He observes the warrior with great interest, analyzing his fighting style. The ancient warrior appears trained from ancient methods, but has also acquired new skills in fighting. Takahiro is also taunting Inuyasha. Sesshomaru listens while Isamu shouts a few commands to the guards and soldiers standing near by, some nodding and sprinting off towards the rear end of the compound, others nodding and stepping further back.

"What do you want me to do?" Isamu returns his attention to Sesshomaru, patiently waiting instruction from his lord.

"I will fight him."

Turning, Sesshomaru takes one-step forward; all of the soldiers instinctively take several steps back, allowing him all of the space needed. Walking closer towards the battle, Sesshomaru pauses, waiting for the two fighters to notice his arrival.

It takes several minutes of cursing, grunts and shouting before Takahiro slowly turns from a charging Inuyasha to smile back at Sesshomaru.

Takahiro's smile is full of mocking and malice at once. However, Sesshomaru remains imapassive. As Takahiro makes a complete turn, he easily jolts to the side, missing Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha starts skidding to a stop once he notices that Takahiro has moved and Sesshomaru is now standing in his path. Sesshomaru on the other hand, holds his ground, only starring at Inuyasha blankly. Tetsusaiga comes within a foot of Sesshomaru when Inuyasha finally stops and Sesshomaru still has not moved. All of the dog demons stand around in an almost mesmerized state, while Lady Miyu has a harder to distinguish thought showing in her eyes.

Swinging his sword around Inuyasha charges once more for Takahiro. However, Takahiro is nowhere in sight. Blinking again, he attempts to use all of his senses to find the demon, but is at a lost. Turning slightly to look at his brother, Sesshomaru is still staring blankly ahead. _"What?"_ Spinning around to look at what has Sesshomaru's gaze, he sees Takahiro. Turning, Inuyasha sets Tetsusaiga for another attack. Before he can lunge, Sesshomaru steps forward.

"I said that I will fight him."

Blinking, Inuyasha watches as Sesshomaru unsheathes Bakusaiga, walking forward slowly. In one quick move, Sesshomaru lifts himself from the ground, lunging for Takahiro, sword aimed to strike. Takahiro lurches back, gold hair flying in his face. He has experienced Sesshomaru's speed before and the older brother is definitely stronger than the younger. Smirking still, he raises his sword to swing at Sesshomaru. Dodging Takahiro's sword, Sesshomaru dashes behind the ancient warrior to slice down with Bakusaiga once more. The ancient warrior senses the move and spins bringing his sword down. Sesshomaru lifts Bakusaiga to block Takahiro's attack and now, it is their swords that are crackling with power as the metal slides across steel.

Coming back to himself, Inuyasha finally catches his brother's last comment before engaging in battle. _"'I will fight him.'"_

"The hell you will Sesshomaru!" He shouts, fist in the air, his expression showing irritation rather than anger.

Assessing the situation quickly, he curses under his breath. Sesshomaru and Takahiro are fighting in the air and if he leaps up to join them, there will be nothing to land on.

Takahiro slackens, floating away from Sesshomaru. Since being awaken, Takahiro's strength has not fully return to what it once was. Nonetheless, he has gained enough power to challenge and match Sesshomaru, the strongest lord currently in all Japan. Sesshomaru only stares at Takahiro, waiting for the warrior to attack. A gleam crosses Takahiro's eyes along with the mysterious mist, and for a moment, he looks like he will laugh, but reframes. Bringing his sword to eye level, he points at Sesshomaru, a wordless challenge. Darting for Sesshomaru, he pulls his sword back, preparing to impale him. In one flash, Sesshomaru dodges another assault, spinning to cut Takahiro. However, Takahiro is not behind him. He pauses, glancing around and from the corner of his eye, he sees that Inuyasha has changed directions; ears pinned back, and body poised to fight. Following the path of his brother's sight, he sees Takahiro standing there, arms crossed and eyeing him.

Planting the ball of his foot firmly into the ground, Inuyasha leaps for Takahiro. The ancient warrior jerks his head to Inuyasha, attention brought from Sesshomaru. Pulling his sword from its scabbard, he sends a blast of power towards the charging half demon. Bringing Tetsusaiga up, Inuyasha blocks Takahiro's attack. The force this time is stronger, sending Inuyasha skimming back several feet near the crowd of dog demons. Inuyasha starts yelling insults at Takahiro, while Sesshomaru dives for the ancient warrior, sending a wave attack from Bakusaiga. Spluttering curses at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha jumps back again, halting his charge. Takahiro leaps into the air, deafly avoiding the attack. He begins sneering at the brothers with a look of disgust. _"I will kill these two!"_

"Die!" Shouting, Inuyasha runs forward, pulling back Tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar!"

The attack sweeps a wide arc, but Takahiro jumps to avoid another blow from one of the brothers. Sesshomaru slowly turns to look at Inuyasha in surprise. He cannot believe that his brother could be that careless. Inuyasha seems unaware his brother's cold look, but jolts in surprise to the icy voice that comes to his ears.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru hisses in warning, and Inuyasha turns.

"Don't be reckless." If his brother is going to swing Tetsusaiga around in that manner, then he will definitely take the sword this time. Without replying, Inuyasha turns back to Takahiro, who once the brothers look back, is audaciously close to them.

Bringing his sword up, in one smooth motion, Takahiro swings down to cut Sesshomaru. Jumping back, Sesshomaru prepares another attack with Bakusaiga, but Inuyasha attacks Takahiro by surprise, sending the ancient warrior stumbling back almost to the edge of the grounds.

"Half-breed." Takahiro growls, shoulders hunching over slightly with anger.

Sesshomaru charges at Takahiro the same time Inuyasha does. Seeing the brothers flying toward him at once, Takahiro glides to his left effortlessly, giving himself a better position to fight. His movement does not slow the brother's charge and he brings up his left arm to block Tetsusaiga while his sword blocks Bakusaiga. Eventually he falters. Staggering back, he gracefully leaps away when he has the chance. Tetsusaiga and Bakusaiga clash for a moment when Takahiro backs off. Seething, Takahiro realizes that while he can block both brothers and dodge their attacks, he cannot wholly endure the physical force from both of them.

Glaring at one another, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha swiftly return their focus on Takahiro. Sprinting after the warrior first, Inuyasha meets with his brother as Sesshomaru quickly dashes for Takahiro as well. Once again, Takahiro endures the force from the two brothers, but with his one sword grinding again Bakusaiga and Tetsusaiga.

"I will fight him."

"Fuck you!"

"Inuyasha."

"Hey! I've got a bone to pick with him too!"

Eyes narrowing, he glares at his brother for a moment before looking back at Takahiro. The ancient warrior is nearly sweating, a sheen glossing over his forehead.

Pushing forward, Sesshomaru leans more of his weight into his sword and is vaguely impressed when Inuyasha follows and does the same. Takahiro is fighting to keep them back, and takes one-step back, trying to right himself, but he cannot hold them off this long as he has already learned. Shoving back once, he skips back, placing distance between him and Susumu's descendants. His mind is beginning to quake at moments. Every time he is attacked by the brothers and pushed back, he is reminded of a battle that is older than the both of them combined. Growling in frustration, he huffs, calming himself.

The ancient demons face is no longer smug, but scowling. However, he seems to be having more of an inner struggle than actually targeting his anger at the brothers. Running once more to charge at Takahiro, Inuyasha shouts another battle cry. Lord Takahiro is unmoved, seeming to withdraw into himself momentarily. As he aims for Takahiro, the warrior jerks his head upright and spins, turning to stand behind Inuyasha and once more impales the younger brother. Cursing loudly, Inuyasha staggers forth. Breathing heavily, he kneels trying to collect and recompose himself.

Takahiro is gritting his teeth and the Western Lord has noticed that he has been acting strangely again. His posture has become more rigid and his expression seems to be lost, as if he is working on instincts alone. Stepping forward, he attacks again. Throwing his head down, Takahiro raises his sword, but realizes that his sword will not block the attack this way, and leaps, slimly missing death.

Snapping his head around to glare at Sesshomaru, he stands upright, observing all of the dog demons as Inuyasha begins standing again. He stands almost frozen, not paying attention. Takahiro no longer hears the things around him, everything sounding dull to his ears. He shakes his head roughly, trying to gain semblance once more. His heartbeat was in rhythm with the adrenaline rushing through him, but now it has pick up speed, running off with no signs of pausing or caution.

Takahiro begins laughing, a sadistic and crazed laugh. Frantically Inuyasha turns to look at Sesshomaru; however, his brother does not look at him. Turning to watch Takahiro more, he is beginning to understand what his brother meant by 'a warrior with different personalities'. Blinking from his stupor, Inuyasha lifts his sword again.

Sesshomaru is getting tired of the warrior. Lunging for Takahiro, the ancient warrior seems to be renewed, and raises his sword to meet Bakusaiga forcefully. Breaking from the contact, Sesshomaru spins, finally sending a wave of power from Bakusaiga to cut down on Takahiro's forearm. The arm begins to decomposes, and Takahiro's eyes widen. This is why he has been having a wary feeling about the weapon. Both the Tetsusaiga and Bakusaiga are dangerous, and this attack is fatal. He can sense his body breaking apart, and in a panic, lifts his own sword to cut off his limb before the decomposition grows further up his arm.

Inuyasha drops his sword, the hilt still in his hands, the blade grating against the stone. His mouth is wide open and he is blinking stupidly. Unlike when they fought Naraku all of those years ago, Naraku was able to disembody his limbs, but this warrior has completely cut off his own limb in a desperate attempt to stop Bakusaiga's attack.

With a painful roar, Takahiro lurches forth, eyes blazing in rage. His mind is cracking, and his body still feels the affects of Bakusaiga. With one calculated swing, he strikes, another blast of his own diminishing power going through the blade. Darting to the side, Sesshomaru slices through the ancient warrior's armor, blood gradually sliding down the polished gold. Turning suddenly, the warrior drops his sword to his side, eyes hard and violent. Unknowing to the dog demons present, they have witnessed all of this man's personalities, all forms and attitudes that go along with the warrior. He is losing control of himself, fighting to remain stable since he first faltered against the two brothers. All forms of himself rise, only to disappear at the appearance of another.

Raising Bakusaiga again, Sesshomaru sends another attack at Takahiro, but as soon as the blast is released, Takahiro blinks from his view. Spinning just in time, he lifts his arm to block Takahiro's punch. Pushing the ancient warrior down, Sesshomaru slowly lifts off the ground, and Takahiro jumps for him once more. Their swords clash again, the sound echoing in his ears. Quickly finding the opportunity, Sesshomaru spins once more, and this time it is Takahiro who is impaled while another wave of Bakusaiga's power is released.

Takahiro's face goes blank, eyes lost, but the unnatural mist still rolls over his iris. Dislodging his sword slowly, Sesshomaru pushes off Takahiro, turning to watch as the ancient warrior decomposes. With a spluttering cry and choked shout, Takahiro feels his body disintegrating, slowly breaking into pieces; flesh dying while still on his being. Voices are screaming in his mind, all different, all fighting, and all confused. Suddenly a memory flashes to the forefront, a memory he has long forgotten, one he has once tried to remember. _"Was I in this much pain when I was sealed?"_


	14. Chapter Thirteen Through Smoke And Ash

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters in this story

A Journey Forever…Through Time and Wander

Chapter Thirteen- Through Smoke And Ash

Sesshomaru lowers himself to the ground, surveying his surroundings. He turns his attention to Rin. Without a backward glance, he leaves to inspect the castle himself.

--

Looking around quickly, Inuyasha slowly turns in anticipation of the other dog demons that are behind him. However, once he turns to face them completely, they are all standing proudly, looking at him with a bored display.

Abruptly, they turn their attention to their general who is staring at him. However, Inuyasha does not relax. He watches as the soldiers set about extinguishing the fires, Jaken shouts commands of his own, and two guards heave the dog demon that was fighting when he first arrived. No one has confronted him.

Now he takes his time to examine this place; no longer surprised by the fact that there is a castle in the sky. Every building looks rich, the wood strong, despite the crunching sound of a few structures. Even from this distance, he can see the beautiful gardens beyond the stone walls and curving along the pathways. He has to admit that this place is fascinating once you first set eyes upon it.

No one seems to be making him leave and for some odd reason, he finds himself wanting to stick around a little longer.

* * *

Sesshomaru glides above the ground, just as when he went searching for his mate. This time however, he knows where she is and makes all of the turns swiftly leading to the furthest quarters of the compound. With every passing moment that he distances himself from the battlefield, he grows more relaxed. Entering swiftly, he sets his foot on the floor once he is standing at the screen door to the room Rin is occupying. The guard opens the door this time, letting him enter wordlessly once again.

Rin looks up from her position on a futon, and begins scrambling to stand. Her hair is pinned up and she is wearing different kimono from before. Lifting her robes, she hastily makes her way to him stopping inches to stand before her mate. Sesshomaru has to tilt his chin down to look her in the eye. Rin's smile is bright and refreshing, and so is the familiar fragrance that is her. His lips twitch for a second in a flash of a smile.

"I am glad to see you are well my lord!" Rin exclaims. Once he entered, she examined him; looking for any injuries.

"You have been well."

"Yes." She sighs, her voice full of joy and relief. Her shoulders drop slightly and the look around her eyes lose the stressfulness that was there seconds ago

"Sesshomaru."

"Hmm?"

"Can…I leave now? The battle is over, right?"

Her face is hopeful. Looking back at the screen, he stares for a moment, faintly wondering how the gardens will look beyond the veranda.

"Yes." He says slowly and reaches out for her.

Walking down the hall, he stops, waiting for her to catch up to walk beside him as she usually does. He can hear her sandals brushing against the wooden floor as she paces forth faster until she is at his side. Once she stops next to the Western Lord, she looks up, her smile of content. He looks down at her before continuing and has to slow his pace once more when he realizes that she cannot keep up as she used to.

The couple makes their way to the exit at a steady pace, Sesshomaru walking with consideration to Rin. Exiting the quarters, Sesshomaru takes slow steps, keeping Rin by his side. Once outside, he looks at Rin when she begins raising the sleeves of her robes to cover her nose. When she realizes that Sesshomaru is watching her, she promptly drops her arm, and straightens her posture. Although the smoke is not as thick in this part of the grounds, it is still in the air. Lifting her chin up, she walks ahead, attempting to disguise the fact that the smoke is bothering her. Sesshomaru only narrows his gaze and watches, speeding up to stay beside her.

"Are you alright?" He queries while walking next to her.

"Yes."

"Hn." He is not all convinced, but observes her.

The couple silently makes their way to the front, with Sesshomaru slowing down even more; a little hesitant about walking that deep into the receding smoke, but Rin seems to be curious.

When they at last approach the remnants of the battle, Rin's eyes widen at the condition of the castle. The broken stone, shattered courtyard walls and damaged buildings. Looking back at Sesshomaru once, she turns and walks further toward the front of the grounds.

Pausing when Inuyasha looks her way, she smiles at him, waving before looking more to inspect the damage. Inuyasha only nods once, smiling, before his eyes settle on her abdomen and widen in surprise. His brother's mate is pregnant and much further along than Kagome. _"So…Sesshomaru's gonna be a father."_ With a 'humph', he turns to look at his brother with a smirk_. "I'd be damn."_

Inuyasha knew this would happen; it is inevitable. Nonetheless, he cannot help but be somewhat surprised. Now he will be an uncle. For a moment, he wonders whether his children will get along with their cousins if they ever meet. Finally coming from his musing, Inuyasha notices the look in his brother's eyes, daring him to comment. However, Inuyasha surprises Sesshomaru in return, with one curt nod, and a barely hidden grin, Inuyasha turns back to watch Rin and the rest of the clan.

"Lady Rin! What are you doing out here?!" Jaken shouts as he scampers over to stand in front of her, catching the attention of Lady Miyu. "You should be inside! What are you doing?! Go back inside the castle. You shouldn't be here!"

"Jaken, leave her." Sesshomaru has yet to take his sight off his brother, only watching the different expressions that cross Inuyasha's face.

"Yes my lord."

The clan seems to ignore the exchange, as a few of the demons nod at Rin. Observing some of them, Inuyasha concludes that not all of them are exactly happy about her being their lords mate, but are loyal to Sesshomaru nonetheless. Remembering his own family, Inuyasha abruptly turns to Sesshomaru who is looking straight at him.

"Well Sesshomaru, I don't need to be here. I have my own family. Guess I'll see you around, huh?...and oh congratulations." He cannot help but say 'congratulations' sarcastically. Sesshomaru only pins his gaze on him harder and Inuyasha smirks, turning, arms crossed to walk down the stairway.

"Keh!"

Turning to watch him leave, Rin rushes forward, some of the soldiers telling her that he fought as well. Taking his attention off Inuyasha, Sesshomaru focuses on Rin as she runs to the edge of the stairway, waving enthusiastically.

"Bye Inuyasha! Tell everyone 'Hi' for me!"

For a while, it seems that Inuyasha did not hear her. His head already from sight, but soon, she hears him yelling back.

"Bye Rin!"

Dropping her hands to her sides, she nods once, smiling bright. Turning on her heels, she smiles warmly at Sesshomaru, shuffling her way toward him. Reaching his side, she cannot help but still be mesmerized by his eyes.

"I'm ready to return to our room."

"Very Well." He makes his way to turn and leave, but pauses, returning his attention to his general. General Isamu is watching the exchange between Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, and Jaken with amusement.

"Stay here."

"Yes Sesshomaru."

Marching forward, he addresses his general, giving orders with ease and elegance, while Isamu only smiles in response. Rin watches, until she is surprised by the movement in her belly, looking down fondly, she places a hand on her ever-growing belly, patting lightly. Rin is more than relieved that everyone seems to be doing fine, that Sesshomaru returned unharmed. With a small intake of breath, she is caught off guard by Sesshomaru's fast reappearance.

"Come."

Following him away from the damage, she stops herself when she prepares to inhale deeply, remembering the smoke in the air. They walk silently to their chambers, a comfort settling between them.

Sesshomaru slides the screen doors open as they continue through the castle. Nodding a 'thanks' once they enter the room, Rin suddenly begins to giggle lightly. Composing herself again, she glances up at Sesshomaru; his eyebrow is quirked and his eyes are curious.

"The baby just moved. Would you…like to…feel?" She takes a chance asking. Sesshomaru does not always find the same things interesting as she does and his displays of affection are unique.

After a long moment of silence, he shifts, moving his arm, but pauses. Then slowly, hesitantly, tentatively and curiously, he places his palm on the bulge that is her stomach. He has felt her abdomen before, when they are lying together, but he has never felt the child move. An odd expression crosses his face, before it softens, a genuine expression that shows both curiosity and contentment.

* * *

Weeks Later…

The sun beams brightly, sending rays of light over the many gardens and ponds. The wind flows elegantly, yet it has not removed the smell of smoke and ash from the air. The flowers move gracefully, swaying in the breeze, the leaves rustling lightly. The castle is animated and lively. Soldiers, guards, servants and officials moving around; some almost frantically.

Sesshomaru stands in one of the many gardens, one with more trees. The very garden he greeted his mother in all of those months ago before the mating ceremony. Despite his distance from the chambers that Rin is in, he can still hear the muffled sounds of cries. She went into labor earlier that morning and he gave her and the midwife distance to work.

Hours have passed and Sesshomaru waits to hear news of the condition of his mate and child. So far, no one has reported anything bad. However, he grows anxious by the minute, his outer façade still intact. It has been a while since the last attendant came to tell him something concerning the labor. Glancing briefly in the direction of Rin, he resists the urge to grit his teeth in frustration and worry.

--

The sun is beginning to lower in the horizon. Cautiously a servant approaches him.

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

He does not move, only stands there, his back towards the attendant, his hair twisting with the wind.

"The child has been born."

For a split second, he moves his mouth to speak, but does not. He will see for himself how Rin is doing. Turning on his heels, he passes the bowed servant, pacing himself. He notices his mothers form at the entry to the corridor, as she slowly turns to walk alongside him to Rin. The time almost moves slowly for him, but it is not long before he is at the door to where Rin has given birth.

He waits for a minute, before signaling for the servant to open the screen. Once he steps in, everyone pauses; bowing in respect, but his focus is not on them. It is on Rin. She almost appears groggy, fighting to stay awake. It is obvious that she is exhausted. Her hands are gently stroking a bundle in her lap and his gaze drops to the blankets wrapped tightly.

For a moment, he only stands there, and then slowly he walks forward to kneel next to her. Lady Miyu follows behind, however gives the couple distance as she observes them, waiting to see what her first grandchild will look like. Without looking at the other demons there, he raises a hand, signaling for them to leave. All but his mother exit the chamber. He does not pay attention to her anymore, but his eyes are on the little bundle in Rin's lap. Lifting his gaze up, he locks eyes with Rin and she offers a warm but tired smile.

"You are well?"

With one slow nod, she answers him, too tired to do more. Sesshomaru's face loses tension and he slowly reaches for the blankets in Rin's lap, stopping when he notices that she is still moving her hand over it. She stops, focused solely on his action. Sesshomaru is absorbed in this moment, the moment that shows how much his life has changed. Reaching out finally, he pulls back the blankets to reveal his first child, his heir.

Rin watches patiently, unable to do much more. Lady Miyu watches, patiently waiting for the opportunity to get a closer look at the infant that will carry her blood as well.

He expected the child to look something like Inuyasha, but he does not. His hair is black like his mothers and he has a hazy mark on his forehead, with a single strip along his cheeks. When the infant blinks, reacting to the change in warmth, his eyes are not gold or brown, but hazel with speckles of gold. Unconsciously, he reaches for Rin, eyes still locked on his son. Cupping her cheek, he gently glides his other hand over his new child's head.

"Akihiko." Sesshomaru murmurs, the sound floating through the room.

Rin leans into his touch, eyes drifting shut, her arm falling limp as sleep washes over her. Sesshomaru is aware that Rin has fallen asleep, and brushes his thumb over her cheek once.

* * *

Weeks Later…

The smoke has left the grounds completely, the air beginning to feel normal again. The smell of burning giving way to the aroma of the Chinese Bellflowers in the garden and the Sakura's throughout the grounds. The horizon is set in orange as the sun begins to dip to some unknown place. There is a steady sway of wind that weaves through the surroundings, touching the trees, the grass, the ponds and the buildings. Carrying smells from one area to another. Autumn has started below, but here, time is frozen.

Sesshomaru stands near one of the low fences that wrap around this high place, watching the sunset. He has made a decision that will bring him away from home again, however, he will not leave soon and he will not be away long.

He has quietly observed his son, and realizes now that he is experiencing a happiness he never truly sought. However, one he will protect possessively. Silently watching the sun, the wind carries a scent to him, one at this very moment he remembers returning to all of those years ago. Rin.

She already knows that he is aware of her, and walks to stand near him, vision filled with the sun in the horizon. Her arms arm wrapped protectively around their son, tucked warmly in blankets. She glances at Sesshomaru, a warm smile lighting her face. He has been her life. She has come to accompany him, learn him, know him, love him, share days with him, give her body to him, and now share a new life with him. The gift of their union, their child together. A joy fills her as she imagines all of the days that she will spend by his side. Her protector, her friend, her love, her mate, her Lord Sesshomaru.

Gracefully lifting his arm, he places his hand on her shoulder. His hand rests there for a while, and then slowly slides down her back, where he pauses to rub small circles. Letting his hand fall to her waist, he pulls her closer, before his hand finally rest where it sits. The sound of the wind and the soft breathes of Akihiko fill his ears, and for once, he wants nothing more.


	15. Epilogue A Journey Forever

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters in this story

A Journey Forever…Through Time and Wander

Epilogue- A Journey Forever

The wind blows a steady breeze through the area, cooling the hot air. The birds add to the rhythm of noises that flow. Children's laughter, rustling leaves, adults talking, and shuffling of feet on the dirt road. Down the same path, winding around the huts, through a field and a few trees, a family enjoys the goodness of the day.

Sitting on the back veranda, Inuyasha has one leg folded and the other hanging over the platform. Next to him, Kagome is sitting, toys spread out, and Kaori, their daughter, playing in front of her, oblivious to the loud boys running in the yard. There is shouting and screaming, as Shippou dodges Toshiaki, and he screams in frustration. Almost as retribution, Hiroyuki blocks Shippou's path, causing the fox demon to skid and change directions.

Four years have passed since his family and village was attacked. He eagerly jumped through the well to see his family. Having not seen them in nearly a month. Inuyasha decided to stay there for a while, before returning back to Feudal Japan.

He can still remember the reunion with his family, the feeling of relief. However, he can also remember the reunion when he returned home. Miroku and Kohaku, with the help of some villagers, had surprisingly begun restoring his home. He is still unsure of how to repay them, but everyone insists that it is an honor and of gratitude.

Since then, Life has taken on a normal pace. Their days entertained with the children, friends and one another. Gradually, the village returned to normalcy.

Inuyasha is staring beyond the trees, and slowly slides his gaze back to his sons. Their laughter brining him from his thoughts and echoing throughout the yard. His ears twitch, recognizing the sound of Kagome and Kaori giggling. Once again he sighs in content, satisfied with his life. Everyday of it and every aspect of his world and home. A home here, one he made with Kagome, a place to belong.

* * *

Elsewhere…

The room is silent, only the sound of the strong breeze whistling through the space. The screen to the veranda is open, a new bed of Chinese Bellflowers sitting near the wooden frame. The castle if calm and the day has run smoothly.

Sesshomaru quietly sits in his study, reflecting on the past and the events of the day. One hand draped elegantly over his knee, his sights turned to the flowers that have been planted recently. It was not him who requested that they be planted there, but his mate.

Once he gave them to her as a gift when they first became mates, the flower became her new favorite. Although she has not had them planted throughout the entire castle grounds, she has selected particular spots for them to make a new home. Despite having them planted in various spots, in the evening, she always returns to the first patch of Chinese Bellflowers, the ones near the pond with the swans that she loves to pet and watch.

His stare is blank as he recalls the events since taken her to be by his side in all ways. Though that was not the last battle he was in those years ago, it did bring an unexpected opportunity. After defeating Takahiro, he allowed his mind relax shortly, focused on Rin and the baby. By the time Rin gave birth weeks later, he decided that since the Southern Lands were no doubt in turmoil with the sudden death of their new lord that this was an open chance for him to gain more land.

To build his empire, though thoughts of an empire had vaguely invaded his mind the older Rin had gotten. At first, he was hesitant; worried that perhaps his quest for power would once again endanger Rin and now his child. After pondering over the scenarios, he vowed that the first sign of danger to her and he would halt his actions.

He waited after Akihiko was born to move soldiers in, and despite not being centralized or strong, the Southern Lands resisted. They had their own soldiers in the Southern Islands, and despite their resistance, it had been easy to take over. However, Sesshomaru decided not to be consumed, and left the Southern Islands to be. He spent his time in those days between his fortress in the west and monitoring the south.

But he learned that building an empire made having a human mate more difficult. There were more demons who would defy him, especially those who were not loyal to begin with. After displaying a strong hold without any patience, they all subjected to the fact that their lady was mortal. Although he has never attempted to keep it hidden, he has always kept his personal affairs private.

Now, for the first time, he is able to relax at home.

The tips of his ears wiggle slightly and his nose twitches. However he doesn't move. Slowly the screen opens and the room is given new sounds. A child's laughter rings out and the patter of feet across the floorboards and onto the tatami mats interrupt the silence. A young boy darts into the room, to run in circles, before he pauses to bow before his father, only to continue running around again. There is a feminine giggle, light and infectious that enters, though the source has been there since the screen opened. The soft padding of feet wrapped in tabi adds more music to the study.

Soon a warm and soft hand lands on his shoulder and the energetic child sits before the hearth, legs crossed, and eyes mesmerized by the flames. There is the low sound of air rushing beside him. Black hair spills across Sesshomaru's shoulder for a moment.

"Hmm." He finally responds. Slowly, she moves her head from his shoulder to sit upright.

For the first time since his family has entered the room, he takes his gaze from the flowers before him, and turns slightly to watch Rin. Her hand is resting on her abdomen, once again growing large, only weeks from labor. The second child to the Lord of the West. Looking up to her eyes, the reflection of flames dance in her iris, as she is more captivated by Akihiko than the very flames that sets shadows across her skin.

He watches Rin, as mesmerized and captivated by the sight of her, as she is of their son and as Akihiko is of the fire in the hearth. Gently reaching out, he places his hand on hers, and slowly pulls back. She giggles again, but doesn't turn to look. Soon there is a glint in his eyes. He strokes her hand again and she giggles once more, giving him a brief sidelong glance. After watching her for a few more moments, he turns, the flicker of light and amusement still in his eyes.

Enjoying this time with them, these years with them, he will remember better than anything in his life. The greatest change in him, brought by a human female child. A girl who sought to take care of him and one he in return revived. Only to protect fiercely and love just as fierce. He will keep these things at heart, at the center of his very soul forever. He will keep her forever within. Though he knows that fate will have her die some day, he cannot help the small hope that pleads for her to stay with him forever.

Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
